Happy Ending
by poeticjustice13
Summary: Matt Casey lands himself in a sticky situation when his friend Kelly convinces him to go in for a massage at a seemingly harmless place. What he gets instead is far from what he expected but puts him in the hands of a beautiful woman by the name of Gabby Dawson. Hilarity ensues as the two get over misunderstandings and begin a relationship. Dawsey. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a Dawsey fic, so bear with me. I love this fandom and really want to try it out. I hope you all enjoy. This honestly won't be long.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Dawson**

To say that I was exhausted was a goddamn understatement. I promise you I look dead with heavy bags under my eyes, with feverish skin and a frown permanently etched into my face. I was just done.

All twelve hours of my shift were easy with little conflict on the calls that my partner Chout and I had been sent to. With a shift like that, it should've been simple to find time to take a nap in between calls, but with Chout asking so many questions and me being the Paramedic in Charge, I had no choice but to answer them. By the time I did answer them all, we had gotten call after call and I just gave up on any chance of sleep.

Now that I'm done with one job for the day, it was time to go to second job for the last time ever. Though the money was great, I had basically paid off about 90% of my debt, and got my credit score back to where I wanted it to be.

With only an hour to kill before I had to report to my other job as a masseuse, I had no choice but to fix myself up before I had to face my clients. Just because I would be going in for the last time, didn't mean that I was allowed to let myself go. Our clients were always regulars and expected us to be the same each and every time. Though we had full control of each and every situation, we wanted to keep ourselves safe and our customers happy.

As soon as I entered the dressing room of the massage parlor, I spotted my sweetheart Sylvie. With her Bambi like eyes and blonde hair, she looked so sweet and innocent but the things that she could do with her hands could bring a man to their knees.

And she usually did.

I smiled at her and instead of sending one my way, she merely shook her head and motioned to the chair in front of her.

"You look tired as shit. Sit down, honey and let me make you real pretty for your last day."

I stole a glance at myself at the mirror that lined the wall in front of us and cringed. I didn't need Sylvie to tell me how bad I looked, I could already see it. I groaned at my appearance earning a look of concern this time.

"Damn, Gabby. What the hell happened to you?" She asked, concerned.

I shrugged. I mean, what can I say? I was tired of being tired and ready to get off for the day.

"To be honest, I just need to be done for the day so I can sleep for the next two days. I am more than ready for the weekend." I explained.

"I get you. It is our last day here. I just hope you come and visit me."

"Of course, I will. And hey! I'll still you around. You work at Lakeshore and I'm always in and out of them anyway." I added.

Sylvie ran her gentle hands through my hair before taking her curling iron and fixing it for me. She already had some make-up displayed on the counter, so I helped myself to it.

In no time, I had to admit I was looking good. I had kept it natural but still managed to hide the exhaustion that was written all over my face moments before. My hair was curled to perfection and styled into a high bun with a few strands loose to frame my face.

Just as we were done getting into our uniforms of mini khaki skirts and short sleeved white button blouses, our manager Chili came bustling through the door.

I gave her wave as she looked up from her clipboard to inform us what clients we would be serving today.

"Looks like an easy on today guys, we might even be able to close up early, especially since you two are the only ones on shift." Chili reported.

I smiled and had to take a moment to breathe a sigh in relief. I might actually get to go home earlier than I thought.

"But, I must warn you guys to be careful. Even though we have Jay and Adam on standby, we are working with two newbies today. Apparently one of our mains sent them our way." Chili added.

I rolled my eyes at how easy this was all sounding. I was glad that it was going to be a one client night as long as no one else booked us. The idea of being able to get out of this place was all too inviting. The idea that I might even be able to stop by Lino's pizzeria before it closed at ten to eat for dinner tonight was also weighing on my mind.

"Do they know protocol?" Sylvie questioned.

Chili nodded and looked at her watch before motioning us out of the room. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I made sure my cleavage was in full view before following Sylvie out of the dressing room. We went down the hall but stopped before we had to go down separate ways.

"You good?" I asked.

Sylvie nodded and turned left while I turned right. When I opened the door to the room, it was empty. I made sure to do a quick sweep of the room to make sure all the necessary alarms were in place in case things got to be too much. I had heard too many horror stories about newbies coming in and expecting too much too soon, and I sure as hell wasn't going to take any chances. Not with my two days of freedom just a few hours away.

I lit a few candles and made sure all the oils and other necessary items were in place. Taking a deep breath, I waited for the client to come in.

I didn't have to wait long as seconds later a knock came at the door.

"Come in." I called out, making sure I had a sultry smile on my face.

Expecting someone completely different, I was surprised when the man came in. With his dirty blond hair and curious eyes, he looked harmless. I visibly relaxed as I motioned for him to come in and lay down. He was nervous from what I could tell, and it was obvious that he was unsure of the situation. I had to admit though, he was very attractive.

"Hi, I'm Matt."

"Gabby." I said motioning him further into the room.

He had already stripped out of his outside clothes and had what I guessed was only his robe and some underwear on. As he took off his robe and lied down on his stomach, I got a peak at the bulge making itself known in his boxer briefs. I gave him a reassuring smile before allowing him to get comfortable.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Uh…yeah yeah. I'm um fine. Thank you." He said stumbling over his words.

I let out a small laugh, giving him a reassuring shoulder rub.

"It's okay to be nervous. Is it your first time doing something like this?" I questioned.

He lifted his head up to look at me and nodded.

"It's nothing against you or anything, it's just my buddies said I need to relax more and sent me here. Thank goodness one of them came with me, or else I would've chickened out completely." He said with a laugh.

Poor guy, I would have to make this extra special for him.

"It's cool. Just lay down and relax, remember this is all about you." I smiled.

My words seemed to have helped as he nodded, putting his head back down.

I walked around the massage table. I got out a special eucalyptus oil to start things off right. As I'm rubbing his back, he tenses and I could tell that he wasn't relaxing at all. After a few minutes of me trying to rub the kinks out, I figured I was going to have to take a different approach.

I moved away from his back to the head of the massage table and squatted down to the floor. I didn't think he realized I had even stopped touching him. His eyes were squeezed shut and it wasn't until I shuffle around to lay directly under him and the massage table did he finally opened his eyes.

They widened, but he didn't dare move an inch. I smiled as I made myself as comfortable as I could get under the table, and tucked my hands under my head.

"You do know you're supposed to enjoy the massage right? I'm here to help you honey, I don't bite unless you request it." I joked.

Granted, I have had clients ask to use a little teeth every so often, so if that was what he was into I could definitely oblige.

"Like I said it's not you, it's me. I'm just so tense with so much on my mind all the time."

"I feel you. Just let me help, okay? I wanna make you feel good." I told him.

He looked at me curiously before nodding his head. I got up off the floor and made my way back to his back. He flinched as my fingertips grazed the middle of his back, but eased up as I kept rubbing. Soon enough he was relaxed and let out a few hearty moans as I went on. He kept shifting every so often and the deep breaths he was taking was a sign that it was time to get things moving.

"Turn, on your back."

Matt froze and lifted his head up to face me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said sheepishly.

I had my hands akimbo as I waited for Matt to get over his embarrassment. He continued to stutter over his words, practically begging to stay on his back. I was so confused because at this point, he should be ready for me to finish him off, yet he seemed way too wary for comfort.

Without getting under the table again, I got to eye level with Matt and held his face in my hands. His blue eyes seemed shocked at the touch and to be honest, I was surprised to. Never had I tried to take such care with a client like this but something about Matt made me want to make him feel better, even if it was only for an hour or two.

"Matt, just turn over, I don't care what you look like and plus, this is my job. I'm here to make you feel good."

He closed his eyes and sighed before flipping over to his back. I smirked and stood up, ready to see what I was working with. As I walked back around to the front, I managed to trip over myself a bit as I glanced at the tent being made in his underwear. I could tell where the tip had been dripping with precum and was probably aching to be set free. When I chanced a glance at Matt, his hands covered his eyes and I couldn't but let out a small giggle at what he was doing. How the hell do you come to a place like this and be so fucking shy?

I reached out and pulled his briefs down, letting his penis go free. I heard him hiss at the cool air on his exposed member but merely smiled as I went to move my hand over to it. Just as I held it in my hands, Matt's hands shot to my wrist pulling me back.

I looked back at him in fear as he looked at me questioningly.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" he asked me accusingly.

I nodded toward his dick as he looked down at it too.

"My job, now would you stop freaking out? As nice as you seem, I am trying to get out of here at a decent hour, you know?"

"Your-your job? The fuck? Is this—wait what?" He looked around the room and spotted my basket of supplies. From massage oil to condoms, the basket was overflowing with a little bit of everything.

He hopped off the table not even bothering to tuck his penis back into his pants. He hobbled over to the basket and started going through it. I don't know why I let him but something about all this was entertaining. I mean, what? Did he think places like this didn't exist? Was it too good to be true?

Finally stepping away from my supplies and tucking his penis back in, he turned back to me and looked me up and down. Taking in my attire, his jaw went slack.

"Oh God."

And that's when it hit me too.

"Wait a minute, did your friend not tell you what this place was?" I questioned hesitantly.

Matt rubbed at his eyes and shook his head no.

Oh dear. This is bad.

"But you signed the forms! How the fuck did you get this far into this place and not realize that you get a massage and your junk played with?" I yelled in disbelief.

"No, no this can't be happening." Matt mumbled over and over.

I tried to take a step towards him but he took a step back instead. It wasn't until he opened his mouth again, that I knew what he was thinking.

"Okay look, I am a firefighter. If you are in trouble just say the word. I know cops, okay? I can help you. You don't have to do this." He replied urgently.

Taking a giant step toward me he took both of my hands and looked me in the eye. I couldn't help but feel like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but it was entertaining.

"You do know I consented to doing this, right?"

"What?"

"This is all consensual, Matt. No one is being forced. Granted, this is the lower east side but this isn't as sketchy as you might think. It's just a place for high paying people to go have a little fun and relax. Not to mention, confidential. And if you let anyone know that you were treated by me, I could sue your firefighting ass since you did sign the contract." I explained.

His hands dropped for mine and instead they went searching for his robe. Though I wanted to protest, I let him pick it up and place it on himself.

"I can't believe I was dragged into this." Matt said, taking a seat on the table.

I was confused since I was sure he was leaving, but the fact that I was being paid on the clock and hadn't had to get on my knees was a plus so I let him keep going. I walked over to the table and sat next to him.

"Well, I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy your time here. This is the first time something like this has happened to me and I've only been doing this for a few months. But hey, if it's any consolation, neither one of us have to set foot into this place again after today. This is my last day." I explained.

He nodded, "Why? Isn't this like your day job?"

Though I wasn't supposed to get personal with these guys, I didn't think it would hurt to talk to Matt.

"Yes and no. I'm actually a PIC for House 23. This is what is paying off some serious student loans. And it's not all bad either. I mean, I don't actually go far with clients because I really don't want to. It's more like blow jobs and hand jobs. Everyone is clean and we get tested every week too."

"Hey, you're a PIC at 23? I know a few guys over at that house."

"Yup, the track to med school has been forever sidelined, so instead I settled for the crazy life of a paramedic. It's cool though." I shrugged.

"It's not a boring life, that's for sure. It's like having a second family though. The people in each house care for each other."

I nodded in agreement while also failing to stifle a hefty yawn. Matt noticed and gave me a short but gentle pat on the back.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. I just—I just didn't know…" Matt apologized.

I shrugged again, actually being honest about how okay I was with the situation. This guy was cute, a little whiny but still very nice. It was refreshing when all I usually get are these other scumbags.

"It's fine. It was actually really nice. I'm sorry for touching your dick. I just thought you getting hard and all your responses meant that you knew. Which, I'm still not sure how you got this far and still had no idea what you were getting into. That's like virtually impossible!" I said laughing.

Matt smiled embarrassingly, "I just signed what they gave me and moved on. I've never been to any type of masseuse or chiropractor, so I thought that all the questions about STDs and sexual history were due to health precautions!"

"Oh my poor, naïve boy! What am I going to do with you? Goodness, Matt. You're literally my last customer ever, and I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable because dude you are ridiculous."

I kept laughing and soon Matt joined me too. We didn't stop until his phone beeped. He picked it up, frowning as he read the message. He sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think it's time for me to go. My friend, Kelly, the one who brought me here is done, and asking if I enjoyed myself as well as telling me to hurry up and 'finish'."

I giggled at the stupid pun, because why not? This whole situation was hilarious.

Tying the robe around him, Matt stood up and gave me a hopeful look.

"Since this is your last day here, you'll have a lot of free time after your shifts. Do you maybe wanna grab coffee or breakfast sometime?" He asked.

I nodded, allowing him to give me a hug before taking his phone and putting my number in. He smiled as he looked at his phone screen before locking his phone and telling me bye one last time. I took a look around at the room and sighed.

 _This was not the way I expected to end my last day at the parlor._

But I sure as hell ain't complaining.

* * *

 **Until next time...thanks for reading.**

 **Shoot me a review if you can, I would love to hear what you think!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! I didn't expect anyone to actually read this so it was cool.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

As I sat in my car in the parking lot behind the coffee shop, I had to take a moment to wonder what the fuck was wrong with me. The date was beyond amazing. This guy was funny, attentive, and sweet. Not to mention that white t-shirt that clung to his body was doing him too much justice. I wanted to fuck him. I wanted him to take me on the coffee shop table and mark me as his. At the same time, I also wanted him to be slow and cute with me, take me in a way that only he would know how to do.

I wanted to marry this dude.

Not tomorrow, not next week, but someday I was going to make him marry me.

And that was my problem.

I was never the girl who thought about my wedding. I only thought about what a failure and death trap, my marriage would be with my husband. I had all these worst case scenarios that I never stopped to think about anything positive. Yet this guy made me want a nicer apartment, a bigger bed, and his hand in mine forever.

I am so fucking screwed.

I hit my head on the back of seat repeatedly and shut my eyes, embracing the fantasies of the life that me and Matt could possibly have.

Not to mention, my best friend's words were circling my head like vultures.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Gabby, marry that motherfucker." Leslie Shay practically yelled after I told her about my potential beau._

 _I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my red wine and pulling my blanket around me more. Shay and I were having our traditional girl's night in with wine and a shitty movie. Tonight's choice was Magic Mike and me and Shay were constantly breaking conversation to laugh at the movie's stupidity. Though I did enjoy gawking at the gorgeous men._

 _"_ _Don't be dramatic. He seems so vanilla. I bet he felt bad and figured coffee or something would redeem himself." I tried to explain._

 _Shay rolled her eyes but I paid her no mind, instead moving my eyes to watch Channing dance for me._

 _"_ _Gabs, you said he was hard from the get go. He's obviously attracted to you. Plus, you touched his dick, and he told you to stop out of respect. Then he asked you out. He likes you, dude. And you're just mad because you wanna hit it and quit it."_

 _Whatever._

 _I had learned relationships and I don't work out the way it should. I can't help but feel trapped too quickly. Not to mention my choice in men has never been the best. I've had my fair share of mobsters, dealers, cops, and etc., but never once had I dated a firefighter. Matt seemed like he could be fun, but I wasn't about to make him my future husband._

 _"_ _You wait and see, this dude, whoever he is, is going to make you fall in love." Shay added one last time._

Picking up my cell phone, I search for Shay's number in my phone, calling it immediately. It went to voicemail four times before I opted to call my other friend Severide instead.

His voice rang through loudly, and I felt relief at the fact that he answered.

"Yo Dawson, what's up?"

"Where's Shay?" I asked.

"Well damn, hi to you too. I'm good. Trying to find my way through life."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, but smiled anyway. Even though he couldn't see it, I made sure my tone was light and didn't give way to any further frustration.

"How are you doing, my favorite man?"

"Well, that's a lie. I'm like somewhere in the bottom top five of your choices of men. Now what can I do for you my friend?" he replied.

I sighed, just wanting to find Shay and get this over with. I needed an "I told you so" or something to help me get through this. The date kept flashing through my mind and I realized how much I would probably have to censor so much of this day in order to tell our future kids.

Fuck my life.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Shay? I really need to talk to her."

"Everything alright?" he questioned, suddenly sounding concerned.

"Yes and no. I just really need her."

"Gabs, you're out of luck. She and Kendra are doing one of the weekend hookups. She's up in the cabin for the next 36 hours."

I hit my hand against the steering wheel, accidently beeping the horn and scaring an old lady in the process. The poor woman jumped so high in the air, she was practically on her way to heaven before landing back on her feet. She looked annoyed as she stared back at me, offering me the finger before she went on her way. I wanted to feel bad but the finger made me wanna cut that bitch.

"Well, fuck you too, lady." I mumbled.

"What the hell is going Gabby?" this time it was Severide's turn to be annoyed.

With Shay out of the picture, I had to take what I could get.

"You at Molly's right now?"

"…Maybe…" he answered hesitantly.

"Sit tight. I'm picking you up."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight…" Kelly started.

"Mhmm…"

"You met this guy…"

"Yes."

"And you wanna fuck him."

"That is correct."

"But you also want to lock him in your closet until he decides to marry you and stay with you forever."

"We all skeletons in our closets. What's wrong with adding more to mine?" I explained.

Kelly shook his head, pouring himself another shot in the process. We were both sitting on my couch, practically in the same place Shay and I sat together days before. Even the conversation was the same.

"Just be normal. Pursue it." Kelly said, downing his whiskey.

I shifted, putting my feet in his lap, wiggling them in hopes that he would start rubbing them. Thankfully, he got the hint and started working his magic.

"Can you at least give me a name? Telling me that he works in the CFD does nothing for me. Where'd you meet him? What if I know him?"

That's honestly what I was afraid of. The fact that I used to give hand jobs for cash was also a detail I'd rather not reveal. I didn't want someone spilling any of his secrets or telling me what he was like. I wanted it to be as organic as possible. I want to be the one to learn that his color was blue, or that he likes the feeling of hands like mine running through his hair or that maybe he likes it when girls are tough and headstrong like me. I just wanted to know him by himself and without anyone's help.

"To be honest, I want to feel him first, you know? See if he's the real deal for me. I don't want someone who is going to waste my time." I expressed.

Kelly nodded and pulled me into his lap for a hug. My head rested on his shoulder for the longest as he would occasionally rub my back for reassurance.

"So, what exactly happened on this date to make you so head over heels?"

 _I was nervous. It had been a week since I had heard from Matt and when he finally called me last night to arrange a coffee date, I was surprised. The fact that he even wanted to go out with me was pretty shocking considering the way we met._

 _I hadn't even dressed up for it. I had an old navy blue CFD t-shirt on that I paired with jean shorts and some flip flops. My nails were thankfully done nicely since I couldn't bare trapping my feet in closed toe shoes on such a hot Chicago day._

 _Though the café was extremely casual, I still felt as if I could've at least tried._

 _Before I could really talk myself into leaving, Matt plopped down in front of me looking sexier than I remember. I smiled nervously, letting out a laugh before greeting him. He seemed a bit out of breath but nonetheless happy to be here._

 _"_ _Hey Gaby, sorry I'm late." He said putting his phone face down on the table._

 _I didn't even notice he was late, that would've easily given me the chance for a quick getaway. I shook it off though, pointing to the coffee and pastries that I had ordered for the two of us to enjoy._

 _He gratefully took a bite, explaining that he was paying for those and that I couldn't object no matter what. I shrugged, happy that I wasn't going to have to pay for it but at the same time not caring if I did._

 _"_ _So, tell me about yourself? "I asked._

 _He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. It was a bit weird but wasn't enough for me to excuse myself to leave just yet._

 _"_ _Well, I don't want to bore you with work stuff since you're part of the CFD too. But there's not much to me. I like to hang out and be with friends and family. I just moved back to Chicago about a year ago after spending time with my mother down in Florida. My sister lives here with her daughter so I get to see them often."_

 _"_ _That's cool. Why come back?"_

 _"_ _Eh, Florida was a bit suffocating and I just wanted to come back to a place that I once loved and now that I'm here, well… I'm glad I did." He said looking right into my eyes._

 _Fuck me._

 _Who says that?_

 _I mean I'm falling for it but who says something cute like that._

 _"_ _Well, let's see how glad you are to have come back after spending some time with me," I chuckled as I took a sip into my coffee._

 _"_ _I'm definitely liking what I'm getting so don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon." He replied._

 _"_ _Please, so you're telling me that you want to stick around? We've been on this date all of five minutes and you're already planning ahead."_

 _He smiled, "You better believe it. I'm going to wine and dine you next."_

 _"_ _Is that you fancy way of saying hit it and quit it?" I shot back._

 _I guess he wasn't expecting that as an answer because he started choking on his own spit a little. It turned into a coughing fit and for some reason, I couldn't help but laugh. It took a minute or two for him to calm down and then he got serious._

 _"_ _Do you think—"he looked around and then lowered his voice, "Do you think I'm only here for a quickie? 'Cause I'm not. I'm here for much more than that. I'm here to get to know_ you _."_

 _I looked dead into his eyes and I was surprised that they never steered away from mine. From that moment on, he asked me questions about my family, my life, and my favorite things. It was weird because I had to think of little things like my favorite color and food because it had been so long since I had to say them out loud. None of my last boyfriends had ever asked but then again I don't remember communicating with words in any of those relationships._

 _But we just kept talking and by the time we had to go our own ways two hours later, I felt like I was getting to know not only Matt but myself again. As promised he invited me out again, this time for dinner at his place. I gladly agreed, wanting to spend as much time with this guy as possible._

"So he made you feel good in a different way, basically?" Kelly added.

I nodded because that was it. That literally was it. I mean, I still want to sleep with him but the fact that I wanted to actually sit and hold adult conversation with him was something else. I honestly didn't think about my future much when it came to relationships. But Matt made me want to.

And that was some scary shit.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Review if you can! Next chapter will be out later this week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly thank you to all of you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I hope this chapter piques your interest even more so because this is the one I've been waiting to post.**

 **Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Gaby wake up!" Shay yelled.

I groaned, snuggling further into my blankets and away from her relentless stare. Her 36 hours were up and I wasn't surprised that she had already heard about my coffee date with Matt from Kelly. I did feel a little sense of frustration at the fact that I gave her a key to my loft in cases of emergencies. I peeked an eye open to check the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand and my frustration turned into full out anger.

I had nearly two hours left before I had to be at the firehouse for my shift at 10. I had gone to sleep late talking to Matt on the phone and didn't actually end up going to sleep until almost 3 hours ago.

So yeah, having Shay in my room right now was not ideal.

"Get your ass up, you blushing bride. Kelly told me _everything_." She yelled even louder.

She tried to rip my comforter off of me but with it wrapped around my body so tightly, it just wouldn't budge.

Thank God.

"If you know everything, than you're all caught up and can let me sleep." I muttered into my pillow.

"Nuh-uh sister, get your ass up. Kelly and I brought breakfast."

I let out a sigh at the fact that she dragged Kelly over here too. At any point he could come in here and drop kick me right out of my bed. I threw the pillow at Shay, hitting her right in the eyes, and got up.

Flipping her off in the process, I fixed my tank top as it was riding up in all sorts of places and thought about whether or not I should put pants on. To be honest, Severide, Shay and I were so close that it this point, I think we've seen a little bit of everything of each other. With that being said, I opted out of getting some shorts and walked up in my underwear and tank top.

With Shay in tow, she took the opportunity to smack my ass as we headed out of my room and into the kitchen where Kelly was happily stuffing his face with croissants and coffee.

"Ooh first you flick me off and now you're giving me a show? Geez Gabriela, warn a girl!" Shay joked.

Kelly let out a laugh as he took in my appearance and gave me a wink. I flipped both of them off this time, earning a few more laughs.

"Who told you to come over?" I said, taking a bite out of a crepe.

Shay shrugged, "Who told you to give us keys?

"Touché." I replied.

Sighing, I hopped onto the counter next to Kelly and watched as Shay started to clean around the kitchen. It wasn't much to do but she always insisted on "taking care of me" when she got the chance. If that meant cleaning my fridge and nonexistent dishes as well as the occasional free breakfast then I honestly couldn't complain.

"Soooooo…what's his name?" Shay said handing me my coffee.

I shook my head and took a sip, "You don't need to know that yet."

Kelly and Shay simultaneously rolled their eyes at me. I knew they hated me no telling them his name but the last thing I needed was them stalking him or doing any background checks. For now, I wanted to stay in the honeymoon stage of dating. Before I know any shitty baggage that this cookie cutter dude has, I want to live in bliss for a minute.

"What if he's a serial rapist?" Kelly asked.

"Or a stalker?" Shay countered.

This time, I rolled my eyes as this conversation was beginning to sound like one of the many conversations I tend to have with my mother. She hated every men I ever brought around, always finding something wrong. And given the fact that there usually was something wrong, didn't really help my case.

"God, stop sounding like my mother please!" I begged.

Shay scoffed, holding a hand to her chest in faux surprise. Great, another signature move from my mother.

"Regina is a saint. I love that woman." Shay explained.

I arched an eyebrow at her dramatics and took a sip of my coffee.

"She's got a point Gabs, Gina is cool. Plus, she told me to tell you to make sure you come to dinner on Friday since it's been awhile since she's seen you." Kelly added.

I nearly choked on my coffee as Kelly's word rang through. When the hell did they find time to talk with my mother? It had to be a while since Shay was starting to sound and act like her. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, waiting for my explanation.

"What? Gina is fun. We go to book club together but it's not actually book club, it's more of a place where we gossip about what's going on in the neighborhood. It's so fun. Not to mention, she's teaching Kelly and I how to cook!" Shay said excitedly.

"Not to mention, we can actually understand her Spanish too! Plus her friend Ms. Lisa loves me. She's so funny and bakes me cookies."

I looked at Kelly and Shay in shock and somewhat in jealousy. My mother always took me to her fake book club meetings, not to mention it was kind of odd that they had gotten so close to my mother without me noticing."

"How long have you guys been hanging out with my mom and her friends?"

They both shrugged going back to their food as I looked at them questioningly.

"Well?"

They looked at each other and Shay motioned to Kelly to go on. Kelly sighed, but turned to me anyway.

"Somewhere between last night and your mobster boyfriend, Jimmy."

I calculated the time and found that they had been hanging out with my mother for at least six months now, all without me knowing.

"And Jimmy was a businessman, not in the mob." I corrected.

"Oh God, where are out manners? I mean _drug dealer_."

"Okay, so maybe he had a few side businesses…"

"Gabby, he's currently serving ten to fifteen in maximum." Kelly deadpanned.

I shrugged, "And?

"Querido Dios! Please let this new guy be better than the rest!" Shay yelled out as she dramatically held her arms out and stared at my ceiling.

I hopped off the counter and made my out of the kitchen. Just as I made it to my room and was about to close my door, I called out to my friends.

"And you all wonder why I won't tell you his name!"

 **Matt**

"Mom would you stop nagging me!" I said rolling my eyes.

I honestly don't know why my sister suggested that our mother learn how to Skype. All it did was cause me weekly drama courtesy of her. Between complaining about my job and other life choices, I had no idea how I had survived living in Florida with her for so long.

"Gees, Matthew. Lower your voice." My mom said, rolling her eyes.

I checked my phone as it beeped to notify me of a new message. Already knowing that it was from Gaby. I opened it up to see a cute good morning text with a selfie of her included. She looked radiant in what seemed to be her bed and pajamas and I couldn't help but wish I had woken up with her.

The sense of ease I get with each text or listening to her talk is strange but definitely welcomed. Even though I knew my mother was currently talking to me, I couldn't help but think of my impending date with her.

I looked around my loft and couldn't help but frown as I looked around. I had the basics. I had a couch and a coffee table and TV but not much else. My bedroom was just as bare and while I didn't have any problem buying furniture, it was finding the time that was the problem.

"Matt, are you listening to me? For Pete's sake, look at me!"

I snapped out of it and frowned even further as I looked into my mom's upset face. I shook my head and apologized though I felt it was time to go. Before I could hang up on her though, she stopped me.

"You left a lot of important things here in Florida. Never forget that Matt. I don't know why you felt the need to run off to be some hero in a town that doesn't want you there but you need to come home. Don't make me come and get you." My mother threatened.

I rolled my eyes, allowing the frustration and anger to embrace me wholeheartedly.

"I'm not playing hero, I'm doing what I love, Mom."

" _What_ and _who_ you love are right here in Florida." She said cutting me off.

"And the town doesn't want _you_ , Ma. I did nothing wrong." I argued.

She scoffed, falling back into her chair with a look of anger.

"You have some nerve, Matthew. How could you leave a good life for the one of a commoner? What I did and what I sacrificed was for the good of our family. You and your sister refuse to accept that."

I sighed, annoyed that this topic even had to come up. I had a huge note to self to never let Gaby around my mother. I highly doubt that Gaby would ever take shit from my mother and vice versa.

Tired and with only an hour left before I had to leave to make my shift, I sighed,

"Mom, I'm sorry okay? I know what you did wasn't easy or conventional and I love you for everything that you did and for me. But let me do me for a while. If it doesn't work out, I will come back to you."

"It's not just me back here." My mom cut me off again.

"Just…let me try."

My mother agreed and I finally got off the phone. I was over her and her bullshit and I just needed some space.

But I wasn't going back to Florida. Not back to my mother and her tricks and not back to the past that I left back there either.

Taking one last look at the selfie that Gabby sent me, I smiled and went to start my day.

* * *

 **Both mothers play an important part in this story so don't think that this is merely a filler. Matt isn't as vanilla as he seems, though he is very oblivious to a lot of things.**

 **Thank you reading! Review if you can, please! Thanks to all of those that have and will in the future!**

 **Nessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't help myself so I decided to go ahead with this update. I'm not gonna spoil anything for you all, so hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Since we weren't going anywhere fancy, finding an outfit to go have dinner with Matt was much easier than I ever thought it would be. I merely put on some hip hugging jeans and a tank and paired it with my long black cardigan. I wore my hair down and curled it nicely to frame my face.

Though I would've preferred to get ready on my own, my mother and Shay had both insisted on staying in my apartment to ensure that I left and came back safely. So as I was getting ready for my date, they were stuck watching some show called the Good Wife. I knew nothing about it, but with the way that their eyes were glued to the TV, I was thankful for its existence. The less attention they put on me, the easier it would be to leave.

"Gaby! Let's see what you're wearing! Hurry, it's commercial." My mom called out.

I rolled my eyes but took one last look in the mirror before I went out into the living room.

The second Shay's eyes landed on me, she nodded in approval while my mother clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Simple. Nothing revealing. Goodness, this guy must be a holy man! Is he a minister?" My mom asked.

I resisted the urge to flip her off before shaking my head no. Usually I had no problem being nice to my mother but all this bonding that her, Shay, and Kelly have been doing was getting to me.

"No Mom. He's a firefighter. I don't even know if he goes to church or not. We're still getting to know each other." I explained again.

Shay added, "She refuses to give us a name."

"Well, if he's got her dressing so casually on the second date than he must be really chill. Probably a homeboy. They make great husbands. I should know, mhm." Mom replied.

"No, Gina. _Homebody_ not homeboy."

I rolled my eyes. The fact that she was saying things like "chill" was just another sign of her hanging with my friends. I made yet another mental note to hang out with her more before she decides to write Shay and Kelly into the will and write me out of it.

"Look, I'm gonna go. You both know where everything is. I left some cash on the counter in case you all need anything. Got it?" I said as if I was talking to children.

Shay smiled while my mother wished me good luck.

I was nervous but as I drove to his place all I could think about was well I hoped it would all go. I knew he liked me. I knew that we would be good together if we continued this, and I hope that we could actually make it last. I mean what could go wrong?

* * *

 **At his apartment**

The second he opened the door to his apartment, I couldn't help but want to jump into his arms and kiss the life out of him. Instead, I settled for a peck on the cheek and wrapping my arms around him like the polite lady that I am.

He instantly started to apologize for the way his place looked but when I walked in and looked around in his apartment I couldn't find a reason why. Sure it was barren aside from the couch and the tv, and other miscellaneous objects, but it was just a work in progress, like we were.

He did put together a cute set of pizza and beer on the coffee table that made me laugh. After knocking some things around in the kitchen, he brought out wine and some sour cream and onion chips. It was an odd way to wine and dine someone, but I was starving and this seemed perfect.

"So, I know this isn't much, but I wanted this as casual as possible. No pressure, no people, just us and some shitty food that I didn't have to cook." He explained, sitting down next to me on the couch.

I smiled, "It's honestly perfect, Matt."

I moved to take a plate but was stopped by him. Flashbacks to when I was reaching for his member at the parlor floated through my mind as I slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"I know this isn't a typical date but I really wanted to let you know that there's no pressure in this relationship. I just want to get to know you and continue to do so for as long as you'll have me."

Damn, why have I not had sex with this man?

"Matt, I want to get to know you too. Just relax. We'll take everything as it comes to us." I said, touching my hand to his cheek.

His head melted into my touch as he gave my hand a kiss. Not moving from my position, I watched as he moved to place a pizza on the plate I once held and offered it to me. Moving my hand away from his face, I went straight for the pizza and he did the same.

Soon enough, we were laughing about my mother's current antics and how annoyed I was at her taking my friends to her book clubs.

"So wait, then why do they call it a book club?" Matt asked in between burst of laughter.

"It actually started out as a way for my dad to get my mom to stop spying on their neighbors. When they all figured out that nobody cared about the books, they all just started talking about their lives and anyone who was close to them." I said taking a sip of beer.

"Well, that's cool. I honestly can't wait to meet your mom now, she sound hilarious."

I froze at his comment, which went unnoticed by him as he directed his attention to putting his plate and beer down on the table in front of us. I watched him closely, and the sincerity in his voice as he expressed his interests in getting to know the people close to me was doing something to me. I could feel my body tingle as I suddenly wanted all of his hands on me.

"You-you wanna meet my mom?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

His eyes finally snapped back to me and he nodded hesitantly.

"I mean yeah, if that's okay. I mean I don't have to if you don't want me too?" He said.

"No, no I mean yes of course, I just didn't think you'd decide on doing so, so soon. I haven't even told any of them your name yet!" I said still surprised.

He shrugged, "I haven't told anyone about you yet, since I was letting you take the lead on all of this. I don't want to hurt you, Gabby. But God, do I love seeing you."

"I love seeing you too. But I might have to prep you when it comes to meeting my mom. She's not really confident in my choice of men."

He scoffed, "I can relate to that. My mother would love to arrange everything in my life if she could."

The tinge of bitterness in his voice said there was a lot more to it than what he was saying but I didn't want to pry. He would tell me in time.

"Well, we all have issues with family. All that matters is that we live the lives that we want and do the things we choose."

"You think it's that easy?" He questioned.

"Of course. At the end of the day, life was made to happen to you. You just have to choose the way you're going to react."

And there was something in that moment that made me want it all. The way he looked at me sent a shiver down my spine but there were no butterflies, there was only the sense of ease and comfort that came with being within his presence. The security was undeniable and the emotions that were coursing through my body were just too handle properly.

The decision was made. I wanted him to meet my mom and I wanted to meet his. As my hand slowly but surely grazed his thigh, his lips pressed against mine.

Oh fuck it.

Call me easy, but it had been such a long time since I had heard something so sincere come from someone I was interested in. The heat that had been pooling in my underwear was unwavering, and I couldn't help myself as I shoved my beer towards the table and in one swift move ended up in Matt's lap.

He was surprised but didn't hesitate to capture my lips in his. His kiss was sweet at first, but the second he felt my tongue against his bottom lip, his mouth was open and capturing mine even further. Our breaths turned heavy as we were practically fighting to get the upperhand.

My cardigan was clawed off as he kept trying to touch and feel every ounce of me. Releasing my mouth, he latched onto my neck and I swear I was done for right then and there.

As I moved to take my tank top off, I silently took pride in the fact that I was wearing my matching black lace bra and panty set. Grasping them as soon as they were free, Matt was on a roll. Taking off my bra sent Matt on a field day as he abandoned my neck once more to suck and nibble my nipples.

The way he tongue moved around the little buds sent me arching into him, begging for his tongue to move further south.

Just as I was about to reach for his pants, the _bastard_ stopped me.

Well, he stopped everything. He pushed me off of him and placed a nearby pillow over his crotch. Completely in shock, I didn't bother to cover myself up. My eyes were locked on the pillow as I finally took in what happened.

My eyes snapped to meet his and he actually _flinched_ at my gaze.

"Gaby…"

" _Oh no, I get it_. This is about how we first met isn't it?"

I hopped off the couch, looking around the room for wherever I threw my bra and shirt. Finding them a few feet from the couch, I bypassed Matt completely while he tried to stutter out some excuses.

"Gaby, you gotta believe it's not—"

"You? Please Matt, I've heard this shit before. You can't get over the fact that my side job used to be handing out happy endings, can you? Are you that ashamed of me?"

I was so stupid. To think that I could meet a guy under such circumstances and have him be okay with it all was just a stupid pipe dream. God, how was I going to tell my mother about this?

"Listen to me!" Matt screamed.

I froze at the tone, turning back to him only to find that he gotten up and was barely even a foot away from me.

"What?" I hissed.

I wasn't going to cry. Well, at least not in front of him but the anger coursing through me was strong. I felt so naïve.

"Gaby, can you feel this?" he asked, taking my hand and moving it to his crotch that was begging to be released from its confinements.

"Gaby, I am more than willing to have sex with you. But I just don't want to rush things. I can't even count how many times I've rushed sex in relationships and then have it all come back to bite me in the ass because the relationship burned out too quickly. I won't do that to you and I won't let that happen to us."

With my hand still on his crotch, I searched his eyes for any dishonesty. Finding none, I released him but didn't move away.

"Us?" I questioned hesitantly.

He nodded, capturing me a slow and even kiss.

My bare chest rubbed against his and once again, the fire was there. He felt too as his lips left mine. Leaning his forehead against mine, he looked into my eyes once more.

"Please don't think that I don't want you. I do. But I want too much for this relationship to ever let it burn out."

I understood. I really did, but as I looked at him, I couldn't just let this night end without doing something to let him seriously know that I was in it for the long run.

So standing there, right by the couch I lowered myself down to my knees. Not taking one eye off of him, my fingers found the zipper of his pants and slowly, I pulled it down.

"Gaby… you don't have to…" He whispered.

I held a finger to my lips, "I want to. Will you let me?"

His eyes closed for what seemed like forever and I have to admit that I panicked a bit. Just as I was about to get off of my knees, he nodded and in one swift move, pulled his dick free.

* * *

 **So? What did you all think?**

 **Once again, thank you to all the people who are following me and this story as well as those who review.**

 **Next chapter is...well interesting. We'll see how it goes.**

 **Thank you reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, reviewing and/or following my story. You guys are honestly so amazing and welcoming and I hope this chapter serves as a decent thank you.**

 **I'll say this now that this chapter is and isn't a filler. It's basically getting out any further misunderstandings about the connection everyone has so I can thicken the plot to the place it should be.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, things are gonna get messy in more way than one from here on out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Aye, Casey. Heads up!" Hermann yelled as he threw a cookie at my head.

I had only caught half of it, the other half falling to the break room floor. I sighed, getting out of my chair to pick it up, while the others laughed. It had been hours since 51 had gotten a call and the fact that some local girl scouts had stopped by with some cookie for free, had everyone feeling relaxed.

Everyone except me.

Between my relationship with Gaby and my mother breathing down my neck, things were tense. I really did like Gaby and spending time with her compared to nothing else. But with my mother insisting I return to Florida, life was getting frustrating. All I wanted to do was to go home and have Gaby in my arms.

"Lighten up, Lieutenant. No calls in over ten hours of shift. Take a breather." Kelly suggested slapping me on the back.

He took a seat in the chair next to mine and looked at me expectantly. I glanced back at him in confusion as he motioned for me to speak.

"What?"

"Come on, what's her name? You seem to be all tied up, so it's gotta be lady troubles."

"Yes and no."

Kelly smirked and made himself comfortable as he waited for me to give more. No lie, Kelly and I were good friends. We hung out at Molly's from time to time and every so often he would invite me over to his place for a guys' night, but other than those occasions, I had never really allowed him to invade my personal space. He'd never been to my apartment since there wasn't much there anyway and he hadn't really asked to come over. The massage parlor was literally as personal as we had ever gotten, yet we had never talked about it.

After starting up here as Lieutenant a few months ago, we moved into a quick friendship which is why he took me to the massage parlor in the first place. He knew little about my relationship with my mother and nothing about Gaby or how meeting her was his doing. Yet, I figured now would be as good of a time as ever.

"My love life is good. I've been seeing someone for a month now and she's great. Just seeing where things go. My mother on the other hand is the lady driving me insane. She hates when shit doesn't go her way." I explained.

He nodded in understanding but smiled at me uneasily.

"Why don't you bring her around? Your girlfriend, I mean. Or at least tell me who she is?" He questioned.

"You'll meet her soon enough. As for my mother, let's hope she doesn't come around anytime soon." I answered.

Shaking his head, he laughed but just as he was about to say more, Hermann cut him off.

"Has anyone seen Dawson lately? I swear it's been ages since she's been around!" He joked.

"Eh, it might be awhile. Between work and her new beau, who knows when we'll see her." Kelly joked.

The group all laughed and once again I was left out of the loop. The amount of times that Dawson was brought up in House 51 was uncanny but the fact that I had managed to miss her each time she came to the house was pretty ridiculous. When asked to see a picture, everyone reiterated the same line about the fact that she hated taking pictures and always found a way not to be seen when the group tried to take one.

"Goodness, Dawson's got a hold of new guy? Wonder what he's like this time? Leader of a cartel?" Mouch offered.

"Nah, definitely something more subtle this time. I'm thinking Russian crime lord?" Pete commented.

Shay appeared out of nowhere and managed to smack him upside the head. I laughed at the look he gave her but soon found myself reaching for my phone. There were no new messages from Gaby, only emails and angry text from Floridians I wanted nothing to do with. Sighing, I rested my head on the table, blocking all conversation about Dawson of my mind.

I just had to get through the next few hours, and then my girl would be all mine tonight.

* * *

Later in the evening

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I was happy to finally be in my own space. As much as I loved all the people I worked with, seeing them consistently for nearly twenty hours made my head spin. Though I was approaching the end of my first year as the Lieutenant, I was still fairly new while everyone else had been there for awhile. There were so many inside jokes and stories that were told, that it was hard to keep up.

Plus, Gaby had promised to come over after her shift was up and that was only an hour away. After that fateful first visit to my apartment, she had frequented it often and pretty soon we were going to go furniture shopping to liven up the place.

As I stood there in the kitchen, I could see the spot near the couch where it all happened. When she looked me in the eye and slowly lowered herself to her knees, I was torn. My arousal was much too evident and the way she looked at me caused to ache with need. But I knew my past mistakes had always started out in a similar, sexual fashion. Still the amount of trust that floated in the air was suffocating me but giving me the answer that she and I so desperately needed.

 _The smile that graced her face as she was once again face to face with my member was picture worthy. It was small but filled with fascination and when she looked back up to me, I felt lightheaded with excitement._

 _She stroked me slowly but confidently and as my knees twitched, she giggled with excitement. Every so often, she would circle her tongue around the tip, licking the beads of precum away._

 _Without taking her eyes off of mine, she licked the underside of my cock, leading her all the way back to the tip where she gave a strong suck. I let out a shaky breath and it only made her go slower if that was even possible. She was attentive as every inch of me was engulfed by the heat of her mouth._

 _One hand had reached up to fondle with my balls as Gabby took the whole thing into her mouth. My eyes widened and my knees nearly buckled as my head hit the back of her throat._

 _If this was what her mouth felt like, what could the rest of her do?_

 _"_ _F-fuck, Gab…I'm not gonna. I'm not gonna last long." I said, doing my best to stay calm._

 _Her sucks only got harsher, and the way I kept hitting the back of her throat was heavenly. My hand snaked up the back of her neck and into her hair. Not wanting to pressure her, I waited and quickly she responded._

 _"_ _This is for you. Show me how you want it." She said in between breaths._

 _Trust me when I say that was all I needed to hear._

 _I wasn't forceful about it but I guided her head at a quicker pace than what she had been going. I panicked for a second as she choked a bit but something about it was just so endearing for both her and me, because she never protested and actually kept going. As she choked, licked, and sucked, I got closer to the edge and I couldn't wait until I could return the favor._

 _It wasn't even a minute after that I felt myself about to come. Tugging on her hair to signal her to come off, she ignored me. Instead she gave me one last hearty suck that sent me over the edge and she swallowed every ounce of spunk. Not letting go of me, even after I was completely dry and much too sensitive for her mouth now, I squirmed at the feeling._

 _When she finally let go, she smirked. I held out a hand to help her up and through my hazy vision, I realized that I wouldn't be able to look at her mouth the same way again._

 _"_ _Trust me when I say that this will never burn out." she whispered._

I was so sure that this was all going to last and as I heard my phone buzz with yet another text from Gaby, I moved from my spot in the kitchen and back to the bag that I had left by the doorway. Though the spot was convenient, I didn't want Gaby to trip over it on her way in, so the hall closet would have to do.

Picking it up, I walked the four steps over to the closet near my front door and opened it.

I didn't expect to be met with two men pointing their guns at me when I opened it.

But that's what I got.

Sucking in a breath, I didn't hesitate when I swung my bag at them and turned back to the door. I managed to get my hand on the door knob before I was yanked backwards and onto my floor. I felt a boot on my chest, as one of the men pointed his gun at me.

"Antonio, be careful. I didn't come to clean up a bloody mess. I thought we were just going to rough him up a bit?" the other man warned.

Antonio rolled his eyes, but didn't move himself from my chest.

"I just want to know who he is and what he's doing with my sister. Come on, help me tie him up."

I watched as the other man turned around and walk back to the closet. He pulled out a bag that he must've brought with him and pulled some duct tape and rope out. Thinking quickly, Antonio moved his foot and replaced it with his hand on my mouth instead. I struggled under him as he straddled my chest.

"If you scream, I won't kill you but I will make your life a living hell." Antonio said to me.

I didn't know what the fuck was going on or who I pissed off but I knew that this wasn't a good situation. Both of them seemed eerily calm and that's how I knew they both had very little to lose. I nodded and he graciously removed his hand from my mouth.

"Look, I don't know who your sister is man! I didn't start dating anyone until about a month and a half ago!"

Antonio's eyes narrowed, "Your girl's name better be Gaby or else we're gonna have a problem."

I nodded my head hesitantly, silently questioning how he knew Gaby's name. The only thing that came to mind was Gaby's comment about her shitty choice in boyfriends. I was really hoping that they weren't mobsters.

"Voight, tell our back up to come up here."

"Already did, as soon as you jumped the poor guy." Voight added pointedly.

I sighed, really unsure about all of this. If they wanted to kill me, they would've shot me as soon as I opened the closet door. And who the hell was their backup?

"Oh shit, really guys?" A familiar voice wafted through my barren apartment.

It wasn't until the face came into my view did my jaw slacken and his eyes widen. The look of confusion on his face told me that this wasn't supposed to happen to me particularly and filled me with some unwavering questions.

"What the fuck? Why are you guys on Matt? Matt, what are you doing here?" Severide asked.

"This is his place. You know him?" Voight asked.

Severide pushed Antonio off me, and held a hand out for me to take. Hesitant but sure as hell ready to get off the floor, I took it. Antonio still had his gun pointed at me, and Voight looked more and more unamused by the minute. It was almost comical if you took out the gun aspect of it all…

"He works with me. He's the other Lieutenant at 51! Antonio, you didn't think to look up his actual profession or anything before breaking into his house?" Severide explained.

Voight looked between Antonio, Severide and I before shaking his head and snatching the gun out of Antonio's hand. Putting the weapon on safety and placing it on my counter, he motioned between Antonio and I.

"Cut the tough boy act and just threaten him like a normal brother would."

"Brother? You're Gaby's brother?" I asked, scared of his answer.

He arched an eyebrow and looked at me stupidly, and I sighed in disbelief. My girlfriend's brother just tried to tie me up and threaten me. And apparently Severide had something to do with it. I couldn't make up this shit, even if I tried.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here? Like why did you break into my apartment? How'd you all know where I live? And why the _fuck_ did you hold a gun to my head!" I said angrily.

And of course, because this night could not get any worse and because Severide doesn't know how to close the door, Gaby walked in looking angry as hell the second her eyes landed on her brother.

" _What the fuck is going on here_?"

Severide held his hands up in surrender as he backed up slowly, not wanting to get in the way of Gaby's wrath. I wanted to do the same but instead I took a few steps over to her, knowing that there was no way she could be angry at me for this.

"Gaby, your brother was just trying to make sure your little boyfriend had good intentions." Voight answered.

Gaby rolled her eyes at him and held her hand up to stop him from speaking any further. The amount of sass she was exuding was pretty attractive and entertaining as I knew she was really going to get on Antonio's ass for this.

"He broke into my house, hid in my closet, sat on my chest, all while holding a gun to my face." I snitched.

Antonio cursed, looking at me in disbelief as I told his sister about what he had done. At this point, family reunions and dinner were probably going to be even more awkward and tension filled if the two of us were in attendance.

"I was trying to do what's best for you. I wanted to see what he was made of. It's Severide's fault that he didn't put two and two together that him and Matt work together." Antonio accused.

"Hey!" Severide yelled from his spot a few feet away.

"Wait, what? Kelly and Matt don't work together." Gaby defended.

"Yeah, we do." Kelly and I answered.

If this was confusing before, it had gotten like ten times worse as Gaby's face was showing so many emotions all at once. How I never put two and two together was beyond me. I walked to the counter and picked up my beer, too overwhelmed to really say or do anything else.

"Wait, of all the times we talked about Dawson at the house, how did you not figure out we were talking about Gaby?" Kelly asked.

"Wait, your last name is Dawson?" I asked, bewildered.

As sad as it sounds, I knew Gaby's last name started with a D but I could've sworn it was Dawn or Donaldson. Dawson never crossed my mind. I felt really bad and from the look on Gaby's face, I could tell that I had made the list of people she really hated at the moment. I walked over to her but she took steps away from me and walked over to the door.

Not wanting her to leave, I called out to her, only to be met with the same hand that Voight had received.

"If you don't live here, leave now." She spoke, opening the door.

Severide practically ran for the door, not making eye contact with any of us. He mumbled a quiet apology my way as he made his way past me. Antonio was a lot slower as he looked at me menacingly but looked like a wounded puppy under Gaby's intense glare. Voight on the other hand, just seemed ready to go home. Offering me a nod of understanding, he walked out and muttered a raspy apology towards Gaby as she slammed the door behind him.

"Gaby I am so sorry. I thought your last name was Dawn or like Donaldson…"

"It's fine. Can we just go to bed before you change your mind?" Gaby whispered.

For the first time since she walked in, Gaby looked vulnerable and I couldn't help be confused as to why. Granted, her brother and brother's friend did come in her defense but that was because they loved her and wanted the best for her.

Plus, I didn't get shot, so that was a great joy to take from the situation.

"I'm just so embarrassed that my brother and his boss broke into your house to threaten you. Not to mention, Kelly went along with it. God, I swear the CFD and CPD are always trying to protect everyone when not everyone _needs_ their fucking help." She said, nearly in tears.

I pulled her into my arms and easily wrapped her up in my embrace. Tilting her head up to look at me, I shook my head at her and bent my head forward to give her a kiss.

"Never apologize for your family, okay? This was just one big misunderstanding. Let's just be happy that you haven't met my mother yet. Now that would've been a shitfest." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at my attempt at a joke. Taking her hand, I led her to my bedroom, hoping that I could make tonight's events disappear from her mind.

Even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

 **Once again, I want to say thank you to all of you and I apologize but I hope this chapter tied up lose ends as I'm bringing in the big guns out.**

 **Let's just say the drama doesn't come from Gaby's family from here on out.**

 **Review if you can, thanks!**

 **Nessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter would've honestly been out days ago, if not for me writing it, only to change it completely. Next chapter will hopefully come out by the end of this weekend if time allows it.**

 **Thank you to all of you who constantly review and follow my story and I hope this chapter does it's job.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Casey**

If last night was any indication of what I was going to have to deal with when it came to the Dawson family, then my life would never have a dull moment again. It had taken almost an hour to talk Gaby down from her anger and another three to get her to stop apologizing for her brother.

After everyone had left, I had actually found the whole thing pretty hilarious. I mean, how many people can say that their girlfriend's brother held a gun to their head after breaking into their apartment? Not many, that's pretty damn sure.

Either way, it was totally fine and no hard feelings. It was nothing compared to what my mother would've done. She didn't need a weapon other than her mouth to cause any harm. The words that left her mouth could easily leave anyone wounded.

It would only be a matter of time until she set foot in Chicago coming for me, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

All I could care about was the girl lying in my arms right now. Her beautifully colored skin stood out against mine, as her hand rested on my bare chest. Her hair was a mess and sticking partially to my cheek and I could feel a bit of drool pooling on my shoulder. And yet, I still couldn't believe how wonderful having her with me is.

I felt her move against me, and seconds later her eyes opened and were staring into mine. It was funny to see the side of her face wet with her drool and her disheveled hair pointing in different directions. I went for a kiss anyway, only to have her push her hand in my face with a laugh.

"Gross, even I can smell my morning breath." She huffed.

I kissed her anyway, not even bothered by the smell that was taking over her mouth. She rolled her eyes but fell into the kiss easily. Just as I shifted to move myself on top of her, a loud bang echoed through my apartment. We both jumped up, looking at each other questioningly as we heard someone curse.

Just as I was about to grab my phone to call for help, Gaby stopped me. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her phone to look at the time before rolling her eyes.

"Gaby, get back in bed, we're about to be robbed!" I hissed.

Gaby looked at me stupidly, before striding over to the bedroom door and opening it. I hopped out of bed and quickly ran after her, wondering what had gotten into her. I wasn't about to let my girl die because I wasn't quick enough to get out of bed.

"Really, Antonio? Again?" I heard Gaby screech.

I stopped in my tracks, questioning whether or not I should save myself the trouble of witnessing another fight between the Dawson siblings. Slowly but surely I walked backwards, hoping I could just go back to bed, and hope that Gaby doesn't spill any blood.

"Get back here, Casey. It's time to have your first Dawson breakfast." I heard Antonio call out.

Silently cursing my luck, I walked back out into the kitchen and instantly, a smell so savory hit my nose and drew me right to Antonio. Both he and Gaby smirked as I eyed the food hungrily.

"What are you making?"

"Just some eggs, sausage, bacon, and French toast." Antonio answered.

I looked at Gabby and was surprised to see that three plates and glasses were already lined up in front of her on the counter. She waved me over to take a seat next to her as Antonio started to separate our food.

"Wow, Antonio. You didn't have to do all of this."

I was surprised he would do such a thing, but then again I really wasn't bothered by it. I like free food and it saved me some time and money. I would've stopped by the gas station or something to get food before my shift at one.

"It's no problem. You're practically family now. Plus, I did break into your apartment and hold a gun to your head."

"And you did it again this morning. Minus the gun, at least." Gaby added, taking a bite out of her food.

Antonio flicked a piece of toast at her and laughed, "Eh, he can think of it as a little initiation into the Dawson family. If it helps, Dad would've been worse."

My eyes must've widened comically because Antonio burst out laughing and Gaby looked severely annoyed at him.

"Please, Dad would've made him watch sports and drink beer, possibly play some Dominoes too. Mom is what he's going to have to worry about." She explained.

"I can handle beer and sports. Dominoes isn't something I'm familiar with but I'll try." I added.

Antonio finished up cleaning the kitchen and then made his way over to Gaby and me to eat. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from my phone that would beat with messages that were most likely from Floridians I wanted nothing to do with.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Antonio brought up more conversation.

"So, Matt, what's the deal with the furniture? There's like barely anything in here?"

I looked around, and noted that it really was time to go look for some furniture. If Chicago was going to be my home for a long time, I might as well make my apartment more comfortable.

"You're right. I'll probably go take Gaby with me one of these days to pick out some furniture. Maybe then I could actually invite people over." I added.

Antonio nodded, taking one last bite of his food and moving to put his plate in the sink.

"Well, good luck. With Gaby, it'll be easy. I went furniture shopping with my mother and that was a disaster. I went in right when it opened and I didn't leave until closing." Antonio explained.

"Oh no, trust me when I say, I'm keeping him far away from mom as long as possible. Once she gets a hold of him, she won't ever let him go." Gabby answered.

I smiled at the thought of getting along well with Gaby's family. In the back of my mind, I always wondered if her family would hate me or something, but the fact that her brother albeit nearly gunned me down but made me breakfast and sat with me and talked meant a lot more to me than they could ever know.

It was strange seeing how Gaby and Antonio interacted. I could tell they were close and though I loved my sister with all I had, there was something that Gaby and her brother had that we don't. I was happy for her but still wished that my family wasn't so dysfunctional.

"Hey Antonio?" I called out to him right as he picked up his stuff to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Not that I don't appreciate any of this but how'd you get into my apartment again?" I asked.

The smile he sent my way should've made me cringe back in fear but it only made me laugh. He merely shook his head and walked to the door. Right before her closed it however, he peeked back in.

"On behalf of the Chicago PD's Intelligence Unit, welcome to the Dawson family."

And with that he shut the door.

 **Later on in the day**

I wasn't expecting any more surprises from the Dawsons but when came within two hours of my shift starting. We had just come back from a small warehouse fire and I was just finishing up my report when I heard a bunch of clapping and shouts coming from the main room.

"Mama Dawson in the house!" I heard Mouch yell.

I shook my head in disbelief but the smile that was on my face seemed to be permanently etched onto it for the time being. I straightened out my slacks and made sure I looked decent before approaching the common room.

"Oh is that my handsome Chief? How's the baby and Donna?" I heard a woman ask.

As I walked in I could see the Chief pulling out his phone and scrolling through what I knew was probably pictures of his beautiful son and wife. Everyone else was crowded in the kitchen, hovering over aluminum container but not daring to touch them. Severide, Cruz and Shay were front and center with plates in hand while Hermann and Mills glared at them from the back of the crowd.

As I inched closer to Gaby's mom and Chief, my movement signaled her to look up. Her eyes seemed to brighten and she nearly pushed Chief over as she closed the distance between us.

"There's my new son! Ugh, so handsome, just like the pictures Antonio showed me. Come here, my handsome man, you need to eat."

Without allowing any word from me, she took my hand and led me over to where Severide and the rest were standing. They all instinctively took a step back, allowing her and me to be directly in front of the food that I assumed she brought and cooked.

"So, I made this for you and my other babies here at 51! There's arroz con pollo, some empanada, plantains, and some vegetables. Don't worry about desert. Something sweet is coming your way soon." She said, all with a wink.

I didn't have time to ask what she meant by that because the rest of them started to catch onto what Gaby's mom Gina, was saying.

"Wait, you're dating _Gaby Dawson_?" Otis questioned

"Casey, why didn't you tell us?" Hermann followed.

Just as I was about to answer, Sev did for me. "Please, he didn't even know he was dating our Dawson for the past two months!"

"Yeah, talk about attentive boyfriend status." Shay commented.

"Hey, at least he isn't a drug dealer like the last one." Joe added.

I shot them all a look to silence them and turned my attention back to Gina. She was still staring at me, and would occasionally pat my arm lovingly. It was odd to see such a display of affection coming from her since she just met me, but I wasn't going to complain.

She pulled Severide's plate from his hands and started to unwrap the containers to put together my plate. I tried to stop her but she merely pushed me aside and I was left to just stand there and bask in everyone's glares.

Once she handed me my plate though, it was all free game. Everyone jumped at the chance to get their plate and soon everyone was in their respective corners eating up the food Gina had prepared. I sat next to Gina and we both ate and casual conversation.

Well as casual as Gina could make a conversation.

"So, do you have any allergies? I wanna know what to avoid. I really can't afford to have you dying on me." She joked.

I shrugged, "I don't have any food allergies."

She beamed and from the look on her face, she was already concocting all sorts of ideas for dishes in her mind.

"So, how do you feel about book clubs?"

I burst out laughing but nodded, "I love them and would love to go if you would have me."

That really got her going as she started to ramble about all her friends and their books. It was cute to say the least and reminded me of Gaby whenever she tries to explain a show that she likes or something she's really passionate in. I smiled to myself at the thought of her and couldn't wait to tell her about the time I spent with her mom.

"So, what's your mom's number? I want to chat with her, maybe meet up with her sometime?"

I froze for a few seconds but had enough composure to dismiss her request.

"Oh, my mother is still in Florida and extremely busy." I brushed off.

Gina looked at me closely but nodded in understanding. Her smile was small but still attentive and merely urged me to continue eating. She rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder and left it there, occasionally giving me a squeeze.

The fact that it was so natural for her was oddly unsettling but at the same time made me feel good to have someone take care of me in such a way. I couldn't remember the last time someone had been that way with me, and for some reason that made me all the more thankful for Gaby.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review if you can and I will hopefully (if my internet is not cut off this weekend) will update soon!**

 **Nessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Funfact: The first half of this chapter up until they make it back to Gaby's place was actually what I wrote for chapter 6. Hence why this chapter got out so quickly.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! I know many of you will enjoy the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Gabriela! How did you not tell me you were dating such a great man?" My mother yelled.

I was buried deep under my comforter and couldn't see her actual face nor did I want to. I knew that it wouldn't be long before Kelly spilled the beans to my mom and Shay, I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Yet here she was.

And once again, I was regretting giving anyone a key to my apartment. I should've stayed at Matt's last night but I felt so tired and my place was much closer, so I stayed there. I had worked a straight double shift and was exhausted. I hadn't much of a chance to talk Matt either.

He had called me multiple times and I only responded to him once and that was to tell him that I had made it home safely and would speak to him when I woke up.

"Gabby! Answer your mother!" Shay's voice joined in.

I felt her body sink in next to mine on the bed and I could only groan in response. I didn't want to talk about anything or to anyone right now, but I knew they wouldn't let up. I just wanted Matt to be here because at least then, I'd feel a bit more at ease.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?" I groaned.

I could hear them talking distantly in the background and completely blocked them out. I just wanted to wallow in my exhaustion by my lonesome.

"Well, if you want to be left alone so badly, I'll just tell Matthew thanks for the breakfast muffins and coffee but Gaby doesn't want to see any of us." My mother huffed.

I shot out of bed, eyeing both of them suspiciously. They had these sick smirks on their face and that was enough to confirm that Matt really was in my apartment somewhere. Shay reached over to my dresser and threw some sweatpants my way before her and my mom left the room.

I didn't bother to fuss over my appearance and just put on the sweatpants and quietly exited my room, listening in on whatever they were saying.

"It's honestly no hard feelings. I understand what it is to be protective of a sister. I am of mine." I could hear Matt explaining.

No doubt had Severide already clued them all in about their stupid plan to scare Matt and the feeling of embarrassment that I felt only a couple of days ago, slowly creeped up on me. I patted my hair down as I made my entrance into the kitchen.

I was met with four sets of eyes and a huge smile coming from Matt.

"There's my sleeping beauty!" He said, hopping off his stool and coming to kiss me.

I nearly flinched away at the thought of my horrendous morning breath but Matt kissed me wholeheartedly without a care in the world.

"Morning. I see you've met my mother." I pointed to her, as she held her smartphone in her hand, capturing the moment on her phone.

I shot her a glare only to be met with a hand waved in dismissal.

"Oh yeah, I met her on the same day we had breakfast with Antonio. It was great and she's hilarious."

I couldn't even describe the look on my face as I looked over at Kelly, Shay and mom wondering why the hell no one bothered to clue me in on my mother's impromptu visit to House 51. Neither one of them met my gaze nor did they seem to have any explanation as to why my mother felt the need to introduce herself to my boyfriend without me. All three of them seemed increasingly interested in what looked to be some blueberry muffins to answer any of my inquiries.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've saved you from the wolf pack this morning."

"Eh, I wanted to but your mother told me to let you sleep and that it would be a cool surprise if you woke up to me already here."

"Plus, it serves as some nice practice for the future." My mom added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, once again resisting the urge to rip that woman a new one. I didn't know pimping your daughter was going to be a new pastime. If I wasn't careful, she might even try to take Matt for herself.

"You and I don't have to go in today, so I was hoping we could go to Ikea or something today? I need some furniture and I was thinking the three of us could make a day out of it."

"Three of us?" I questioned, hoping that my mother wasn't going furniture shopping with us.

"Yeah, isn't it sweet? Matt told your mother she could come too!" Severide said, laughing into his coffee.

"Told you, such a great man. He already knows that two Dawson women are better than one!" My mother gushed.

Oh dear God.

My mother was _blushing_. I pulled Matt tighter into my embrace to give my mother a subtle reminder that he was more mine than he could ever be hers. Her smile never faltered if not widened and I let go out of exasperation.

"I'll go get ready. I would ask if you would be okay waiting here, but at this point I think you might be invited to my mom's book club before I am." I joked.

"I already invited him, but thanks for reminding me. I need to show him Mrs. Nunez's daughter's cousin's new haircut. It's so atrocious!" Mom answered.

Matt's face lit up excitedly as he let go of me and strode over to my mother. As the first picture came up, Severide burst out into some wild story about the person on the screen and I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

"Okay, Matt. I'm thinking mahogany; lots and lots of mahogany. What do you think Gaby?" My mother said, leading us through the store.

At this point, my eyes were going to fall out of my head with the way I had been rolling them for the past hour. My mother was hell bent on finding Matt the perfect furniture set and was dragging us through every inch of the store.

She had a reason to dismiss just about every living room set that he and I liked, claiming that the fabric was too slippery or the color was too bland. This woman found an excuse for everything. It wasn't until the topic of a headboard for his bedroom came up that we found an out.

"How about this? We split up and whatever Gaby and I find, we'll call you over." Matt suggested.

My mother tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she thought about it for a moment. It was as if a lightbulb lit up when she finally spoke.

"I got it! You guys look for the bed, I'll look for stuff for the bathroom!" Before Matt could even say anything else, she was off towards the bathroom section and _far_ away from us.

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders as I saw her walking away. Matt must've noticed too as he gave my shoulders a reassuring rub before grabbing my hand and leading me to a nearby bed to sit down. I followed him happily as I knew that a break was finally coming our way.

Once seated, I felt the need to apologize for my mother's behavior, but he wasn't having it at all.

"Don't apologize. Your mother is funny and it took me a moment to get used to her, but she's great. You're lucky." He said somberly.

There was this look he got on his face whenever he thought about his own mother and sometimes it worried me. I always wondered about the relationship he had with his mother. Sometimes it felt like he was running from something but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Still, it seemed too heavy not to at least attempt to weigh in on it.

"Matt, what happened with your mom?" I asked, hesitantly.

He opened his mouth only to close it just as quickly. I took his hand and pushed him back onto the bed, making both of us comfortable in the process. I waited for him to relax a bit but didn't push him any further.

"You know how your mother is pretty involved in every aspect of your life. From your friends to even me?"

"Don't I know it? She's crazy about that type of thing. She's the same way with Antonio too."

"Yeah well, my mother is the exact same way. Just not with the same intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother worked really hard to make sure that my sister and I would always have everything we needed. Clothes, food, shelter and stability was something my mother fought for and it wasn't easy. She sacrificed a lot for me especially. The only thing she ever asked of me was that I follow the plan she had for me. Take over the family business and live the life she wanted for me. And I felt like I owed her that until about a year and a half ago."

"What happened then?"

He was quiet again, and I was left reeling in what he had revealed. It was very little but enough to have me wondering what kind of like Matt lived before he moved back to Chicago. Florida always seemed like a memory that he didn't want to dwell on but yet let it take over several aspects of his life.

"Let's just say that one day I woke up, and I wasn't happy. I didn't like the life I was living, I didn't like the person that I was, and I sure as hell didn't like the future that I was seeing for myself." He finally said.

He turned over onto his side and I did the same. He looked me dead in the eye before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and sighing in contentment.

"What about now? How do you see yourself?" I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me deeply this time.

"My future is looking so bright but I'm pretty sure it's because I see you in it."

And just as he was going in for another kiss, the sudden sound of clapping interrupted us. I buried my face into the fluffy purple pillow next to my head while Matt merely laughed. I was sure that my mother was snapping pictures of us again as I could hear the shutter click every so often with each pic she took.

"This is so adorable. Come on, Gaby smile!"

As embarrassing as this moment was, the words that had just left Matt's mouth was enough to overpower anything.

* * *

When we finally ditched my mother, we made it back to my apartment and straight to bed. Matt wasn't a stranger to my room or my bed but it had been awhile since he had been over like that. My mind was still on his mother but I didn't want to say any more about the topic. Instead, I wanted to be the only girl in his world for a while.

As we stripped, Matt was left only his briefs while I settled for a lot less. I stripped completely, allowing myself to melt into the bed with Matt. He didn't say anything for a long time, merely staring at the ceiling.

"My mom really loves you, you know? It may seem too soon but she says that you're a really great guy and that she wants to keep you around." I whispered in his ear.

I had draped one leg over his, allowing my foot to rest in-between both of his. My hand rubbed against his abs, trying to be as reassuring as possible. He looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, "What do you think?"

I smiled, "I told her that I loved him too and that he wasn't going anywhere."

"Mmm, that's reassuring because I love you too." He mumbled as he kissed me nice and slow.

His tongue slowly slid into my mouth caressing my tongue so carefully but so sure. I didn't bother to fight with him, I wanted it nice and slow.

He shifted, moving me on my back to allow his body to lie halfway on me. As our eyes locked, I nearly melted from the passion and love in his eyes. I had never seen that in someone I loved romantically before. I wanted that to stay in him forever.

His head moved to kiss my cheek, my ear and then latched on to my neck and shoulder, while his hand had other plans. Clutching my neck carefully he gave it a squeeze as his lips brushed against it as well, before moving his hand to my breast.

The caress was so gentle but when his fingertips brushed against my nipples, they hardened eagerly and I could feel myself literally dripping in anticipation. He was so thorough and made sure to acknowledge every nook and crevice, as his hand moved down my stomach and teased my belly button. His mouth replaced where his hands once were and sucked and nibbled on the already sensitive buds.

I was putty in this man's hands as my breathing hitched and my moans were coming in waves. As his hand finally made its way through my hair and his fingers found my clit, my hips bucked in anticipation. He hadn't let go of my nipple just yet, and that added more pleasure to it all.

His finger circled my clit so strategically and my arousal was so evident, that I didn't know how he could go so slowly and so surely without losing his mind like I was. He picked up the place and let go of my nipple, and looked back up at me.

It was so hard to keep my eyes open as I just wanted to give into the pleasure. But Matt wasn't having it.

"Keep your eyes open, Gaby. I want you to see all of this." He said so deeply.

I obliged and watched as his movements picked up and he managed to slip a finger into me. As he moved around for a bit, I couldn't help but request that he put another and it was then that he found the spot he had been looking for. My legs were open and Matt moved to sit up to get a better angled and boy, was he getting it.

Right as I felt the pleasure building in my stomach, Matt paused and moved to add his mouth into the equation. Licking and sucking my clit eagerly, he managed to pump his fingers in and out of me, leading me to an embarrassingly quick release.

My pussy was gushing but he continued to ride out my release with me, not stopping until he was sure I was done. When he came back up for a kiss, I could taste myself on his tongue.

My breathing was a bit sporadic but nonetheless I felt like I was on cloud 9, especially when he pulled his briefs off and moved to hover back over me.

"You think you can keep going?" He asked.

I nodded, reaching for the condom in my nightstand. I held it to Matt's mouth and he ripped it open gingerly for me to slide right onto his dick. He twitched in anticipation as I gave two long strokes, before rolling the condom onto him.

Dropping onto me, he kissed my lips one more time before drifting to nibble on my earlobe and onto my neck.

"How you wanna do this?" he questioned.

I rubbed my hands on his back alternating between scratching as well before making my decision.

"I want to feel you all over me." I breathed into his ear.

I felt him nod against me before he abruptly flipped me over and draped himself all over my back. I let out a squeal of delight at the change of pace before arching my back into him. He gripped my hips tightly before running his hands down my thighs.

"God, how can you be so sexy all the **_fucking_** time. Gaby, do you know how beautiful you are to me? What you do to me every time I think about you or see you?" He breathed heavily into my ear.

I threw my head back as I felt his fingers find my clit again, " _Show me._ Show me what it makes you wanna do to me!"

There was suddenly so much happening all at once. He slid into me too easily as my wet core was aching to accommodate him. His fingers stayed on my clit, rubbing it mercilessly and building to my release.

I tried to keep myself together as he moved in me. One hand remained on my hip to steady me as he pounded into me so well. With my hand on his neck and the other teasing my nipple, I couldn't understand how I was holding on.

It was just _too good._

He was so deep inside of me that I could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of me. He would brush against my G-spot continuously and at this point, I was screaming. His grunts sounded so primitive but for some reason, I wanted to hear more.

"I wanna see you. I wanna see your face again as you come." He grunted in my ear.

He didn't wait for me to nod, instead he flipped me over back to my back and once again slid right into me. The angling was just right and this time I was the one who rubbed my clit. I knew he was about to finish as his thrust were desperate and the sweat was dripping down his abdomen so deliciously that I wanted to lick it.

We were both moaning so loud and I knew for sure that I was going to get some complaints but fuck it if I care.

My orgasm ripped through me fiercely and I clenched down on Matt sending him into his own orgasm. With three final thrusts, I was sure that I had milked Matt dry. Both of us panting and sweating like no other, I couldn't help but feel so achingly tired.

"Oh…my God." I managed to whisper in between breaths.

Matt looked at me and smirked.

"You good?" He questioned, pulling me to him and kissing my forehead in the process.

I melted into him, resuming the position we were in before we started. I nodded, too tired to open my mouth. There were no words to explain just how good that was. If I wasn't so tired, Round 2 and 3 would be happening in the next few minutes.

Still, the words I wanted him to hear managed to slip out of my mouth.

"I'm so in love you and it's the scariest yet the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He never hesitated as he replied, "And I my love, am so in love with you too. No need to be scared. I'm not going anywhere."

His words were so honest, that I knew in my heart that this was going to be it. If he asked me to marry him tomorrow, I would. His love for me seemed quick, but it was real and true.

And I believed him.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because things are about to get hectic in the next one for sure.**

 **Review if you can.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading!**

 **Nessa**

 **Nessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is an update. I am really hoping I can squeeze another one in this week but I do have to pack and get things together because I move back to campus on Tuesday.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: There will be discussion about race and interracial relationships and if that's something that makes you uncomfortable, this may not be the chapter for you.**

 **Thank you for being faithful readers and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Gaby

To say that my relationship with Matt was fizzling down once we hit our sixth month together wouldn't be a total lie. We were still going strong but I think the honeymoon phase had passed. Granted, I still wanted to be in his embrace every chance I got and I was still head over heels and swore up and down to Shay that we would be engaged in another year or so. But things didn't seem as fast and passionate and spontaneous anymore. We were still going with the flow but not as blindly. We knew each other more now and it made our relationship all the more exciting.

Everything was falling into place fairly well.

It was great.

That didn't mean that I didn't want to kill him every so often. Like tonight would be a perfect example, if we're talking specifics.

Because while my idiot boyfriend was trying not to cut his fingers off while cutting some onions, I was slaving over multiple pots on my kitchen stove debating why I loved him.

After working a double, helping him shop for furniture, and dealing with my mother and my friends, I was so fucking exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

That is until I came back to my apartment and found Matt sitting outside with a bunch of groceries in hand.

When I asked what was going on, he had the nerve to blush and explain that he forgot that he invited his sister (who I've never met) to my place _three weeks ago_ to meet me for dinner.

And that's when I started to plot his death while cooking some pasta.

How someone forgets something so important for three weeks is beyond me but Matt sure made that shit happen?

The whole situation added a whole new level of frustration for me that I never imagined existed. I wanted to kick Matt's ass but I also wanted to make a good impression. I knew (and hoped) that I wasn't going to meet his mother anytime soon, so his sister was my best bet at getting any approval from Matt's family.

Matt had earned approval from just about everyone that important in my life but I had yet to really meet anyone from his. I wanted to know his world and where he came from. I just didn't understand why he had to not only be reluctant about it but also very cryptic about it all. I trusted him regardless but I just wish he didn't have to avoid topics like this.

Bringing it up now wasn't good timing either because he and I knew that we were on the verge of a fight that he would not win.

He knew better than to talk to me when I was angry so the three hours before his sister showed up to my place were either filled with brutal silence or me commanding him to do something other than looking like a wounded puppy.

"Ouch." I heard him mutter for this fifth time in two minutes.

I rolled my eyes but turned off the pots I had been working with and got the serving bowls ready. I could feel him looking at me, but refused to look back. I know it was a slip up but I wish I had had some sort of a heads up about meeting his sister on such short notice.

I mean, geez, what's it going to be like meeting his mother?

"Gaby, I'm sorry. Christy is really cool. I know you're going to love her." He apologized once more.

I sighed, but set my dining room table appropriately before turning back and getting some drinks out. Matt had long since given up on cutting the onions once he realized I didn't need them anymore. He washed his hands and walked over to the couch and stared at the unopen tv.

"Matt, I'm just tired. You know how it is." I explained.

I looked over at him from the kitchen and he was staring back at me in understanding. He didn't move to come next to me and for that I was grateful. I didn't feel like dropping into his arms just yet. If I let myself go like that, I would never leave his embrace.

Just as Matt was about to say something else, a hesitant knock and the doorbell echoed through my apartment. I gave Matt a small smile as he got up from the couch and smoothed my hair down in hopes that I looked presentable. This dinner was casual, so my simple black v-neck and light wash jeans was enough. Matt was still in sweatpants and CFD t-shirt so there was no need to fret too much over my appearance.

"Christy!" Matt said excitedly as he opened the door for his sister.

He opened his arms for her and she gave him a hug in return, though not as excitedly as Matt seemed. She seemed tired just like I felt but the fact that she was here to support Matt and meet me was great.

"So, where is she? You've been hiding her from me for what six months?" Christy said laughing.

I took this as my cue to round the corner and present myself. I put on my best smile as I rounded the corner to meet Matt's sister for the first time. The energy in the room was great until I was only a few feet away from them. When her eyes met mine, her smile faltered for half a second but I caught it.

Still, when Matt let go of her and introduced me, she pulled me into a hug that seemed hesitant but still comforting. It was weird.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Gaby." Christy said, looking pointedly at her brother.

Matt shrugged sheepishly but motioned for us to move to the dining room area.

"Nice place, Gaby. Little brother take some tips from Gaby, _please_."

"Hahaha, don't worry he is! Plus, he's got my mom hounding him to pick some furniture too. Trust me when I say that apartment will actually look like he lives in it in a couple of weeks."

I moved to get some forks in the kitchen but didn't miss Christy failing to properly mutter some words to Matt, "You've already met her mother?"

I pretended to keep looking for some forks and even flopped one for good measure as I waited for his response.

"Please don't make this a bigger deal than it is." Matt pled.

My brows furrowed in confusion. As flamboyant as my mother can be, meeting her wasn't something to be taken lightly. He sees her all the time and loves to hang out with which is something I can't say any of my other boyfriends or my mother have ever enjoyed doing. That's a pretty big deal.

"Hmm, mom is going to love this." She deadpanned in response.

I took that as my cue to enter the dining room again, feigning ignorance to the tension at hand. Instead, I directed my attention to Christy and did my best to provide some small talk.

"So Christy, Matt had told me a lot about you. You have a daughter, correct?"

She nodded happily and started gushing about Violet. I would sneak glances every so often at Matt and though he was staring at his food intently, the tension was slowly but surely leaving his shoulders.

"What about you Gaby? Matt hasn't told me much about you. He says you guys met at House 51?"

I tried my hardest not to act surprised at the explanation he gave about how he met but Christy seemed to catch on. I somewhat kept my composure as I swallowed some food and went on to hopefully correlate with Matt's story.

"Yup. I'm a PIC and right around the time I was leaving to sub for another House to train a new PIC, Matt showed up at 51." I responded.

Christy nodded, pushing her food around her plate before taking a bite. The tension returned to Matt's shoulders and I was starting to feel it too. I couldn't understand what was going on between the two of them and I was so close to blowing my composure and just straight up asking.

"Do you know why Matt just "showed up" to 51? Or back to Chicago in general?" Christy questioned.

I looked over at Matt and he was turning so red, I thought he was going to explode. Still, I answered Christy's question.

"He just wanted a change of scenery."

Christy laughed and downed her wine like it was the last glass she'd ever have. Matt was looking so defeated and I was wondering what fuckery Matt was bringing into my house.

"Christy, stop. Let's just eat dinner in peace." Matt pled.

Christy looked at her brother and sobered up slightly before mumbling shameful apology. I was utterly confused but once again changed the subject before Matt went crazy on his sister.

"Got any hobbies? Book club, maybe?" Christy questioned as if she was genuinely trying to get to know me.

Matt and I snickered at the mention of book clubs but went onto explain some of the things that I liked to do. Once again, Matt seemed to ease up while Christy seemed to do the same and before we knew it, a couple of hours had passed and we were still sitting at the table talking. We had talked a lot about Violet and Violet's father who Christy didn't feel the need to dwell too long on and also got around to talking about my friends and family too.

"Wow, Matt. You could've told me your girl was this fun." Christy commented.

"Well, I tried…" He remarked.

She rolled her eyes and I tensed hoping that this wasn't about to turn into an argument. Thankfully, Matt's phone started to ring. However, upon checking it, he merely shook his head and silenced it. This was an obvious signal of the caller being his mother and it took all I had not to yell at him to just answer it. Christy on the other hand started a countdown the second his phone stopped ringing.

"In five…four…three…"

Before she could even make it to one, her phone too had started to buzz and she held it up for Matt to see. Her face changed to hold a look of pure annoyance as she shook her head at Matt.

"I guess I better not answer. Wouldn't want her to know where I was." She said.

And something about the way she said it set me off.

"Alright. Someone is going to tell me what is going on! Seriously, the way you two act is so fucking uncomfortable. Like geez, mommy issues much?"

Christy didn't even look offended by my outburst but Matt refused to look at me. I wanted to kick him even more than I did before Christy showed up and that was honestly saying something.

"Well, this is what happens when you leave details out of a relationship. You do know Mom knows how to drive a car, buy a plane ticket and so much more in terms of transportation. If she wants you back in Florida, she will find a way to get you there but I bet you haven't even told Gaby why." Christy accused.

Matt's eyes narrowed at Christy and I knew he was about to go fire some shots at her. I sat back, knowing that letting them argue this out would at least give me details that I was in desperately in need of.

"Fuck you, Christy. Gaby knows what she needs to know. She understands that I don't want to talk to Mom. Why can't you?"

"Because you're running away from responsibilities." Christy deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She crossed her arms in front of herself, practically daring him to say something else. She continued before he could.

"Let's be honest, you may love Gaby but do you really think that matters to Mom? You've let that woman control you for a good portion of your life and you think she's all of a sudden going to approve of you going your own way. You've been back in town for almost two years now and Mom is getting impatient. How hard is it for you to go back to Florida face her and come back so you can make a real home with Gaby?"

Well this took a turn. I knew Matt was avoiding his mother but it seemed like this has a lot more to it.

"Look honey," Christy said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You're a great woman and all, but my mother isn't going to let this relationship continue. That's just not in her plan. It sucks but it's the truth and my brother should learn from my mistakes to know that."

"What mistake?" I asked.

"Gaby…" Matt started, but I held a hand up to motion for him to shut the hell up.

"I married and had a child with a man my mother didn't approve of. Trust me when I say, I only see him now because of our joint custody agreement. That is what my mother does. Gaby, my mother would never approve of you. You're not a blue eyed blond who looks like she belongs behind a white picket fence with a plate of cookies for the kids." Christy explained.

It was quiet for a long time, and I wasn't sure if I was even angry anymore. I felt uncomfortable and tense but most of all, I felt lied to. This whole time Matt was running from something bigger than I ever thought and I still wasn't even sure what it was. But to know that his mother would most likely hate our relationship because of the way I looked was a new feeling. I've been in interracial and interethnic relationships before and never have I faced hate stemming from my partner's family. The outside world sure, but never from family. And to know that he knew that, somehow made me feel ambushed.

"Gaby, it's not you. It's my mother. She just, wants to control everything. I swear I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to think that there was something wrong with me. My mother wants me back in Florida so I can run her contracting business and be the man she thinks I should be. But that's not what I want. I want to be the man that I am with you." He explained.

He looked so sad as he spoke but for some reason I couldn't wrap my head around any of this. It was too much coming at me all at once.

"All this over what? A family business and a controlling mother? Why?" I asked, my voice cracking in the process.

Matt shook his head and couldn't even look at me but Christy answered my question.

"She's always been this way. Ever since my father left her with nothing, she made sure that one day she could have everything. That is, until we started ruining her everything."

"And that's when I started learning to run the business but then dropped out when I realized I was setting myself up to be corporate drone. After high school, I did go through academy and passed but after a few months, my mother realized that I was really serious about being a firefighter and fought me tooth and nail about it. I finally agreed to work for her instead and I regretted it so much that I just packed up and left."

My mind was spinning with all this new information. I mean, was this real life? This went from 0 to 100 so quick and Christy is just spouting information and Matt is just talking and rambling and I don't know. I just don't know.

"So what? You've been hiding me from her?" I asked.

Matt shook his head, "It's not like that, I just didn't want you to think that this mattered."

"It does matter. Your mother doesn't even know me but she already hates me because I'm Hispanic and doesn't fit some cookie cutter mold? We've been dating for half a year. You met my mother and my friends and my brother right off the bat. I couldn't even meet your sister until now." I argued.

"Little brother, mom is already destroying you and she's not even here." Christy added.

"And you," I said, pointing to Christy, "You come to my place and dig up all this shit. Like honestly, whose side are you on?"

"The side that makes my brother happy and it seems like that's the side you're on!" She argued.

I let out a shaky breath. I started picking up the plates, and as the two siblings got up to help, I shook my head in response.

"You two need to leave. Please. I can't handle anymore tonight." I said.

Matt looked at me for a long time as Christy gathered her stuff to leave.

"If it's any consolation, I really do think you're a great fit for my brother and I didn't mean to bring you into our family drama."

I nodded, not daring to look at her. I couldn't handle looking at either of them. I knew that I was probably overreacting but I never signed up to be someone's play toy. Matt had a lot of shit he had to take care of and I wasn't sure where I even fit into it.

"Matt, I'll be by your place later this week to let the furniture guys in while you're on shift. I'll pass by 51 to get the key." I explained, turning around and walking over to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Gaby. But we belong together and I don't plan on letting anyone ruin that." He said, following me.

I nodded, staring at everything but him. He whispered the words "I love you" right before following his sister out the door. My apartment seemed so quiet all of a sudden and I couldn't help but wonder what I was really up against. I had never had someone judge me or my relationship based on how we looked so this was a first for me. The fact that Matt's mother was so controlling to the point that it seemed abusive was also unsettling.

I didn't know how to talk about this but I didn't want to stay in my apartment either. Grabbing my keys, wallet and phone, I made my way out of my apartment and towards my car. I knew just the person to talk to.

* * *

 **Thank you reading! Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me yet. This is only HALF of what Matt is hiding from Gaby. I can't wait until another chapter or so for you guys to see the other half.**

 **Review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I really do want to thank you all for being so patient for this chapter. I have been really busy with school and moving back in and I just didn't have the time or energy to work on this story. But I will continue weekly updates!**

 **Thank you for all those who have been reading, favoriting, or following. All of you who click to read my story are greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Gaby**

I don't know what I was thinking but whatever it was, it was smart and something I didn't think I was going to regret later. My mom, brother, and all my friends were so in love with Matt that going to them would be such a waste of time. I couldn't stand the thought of them hating him or even worse, forcing me to live him with him without question and I wasn't sure if I could that anymore.

So when the door opened and a low voice responded with my name, I felt relief and no judgment whatsoever. His place would be quiet and perfect for me to wallow in my own self-pity.

I didn't speak at first. I merely sat on his couch and took the drink he offered me in silence. He didn't pressure me to speak, but sat there and waited until I did. His wife on the other hand had already fallen asleep beside him and I knew she wasn't doing it to be rude or anything. I could only imagine the difficulty of having a two year old while also managing other people's kids all day long as well.

That shit could get difficult.

"I'm sorry to come here and so late too but I just needed advice and I figured you two would be the ones to really help me with this." I explained.

Boden nodded and settled himself closer to Donna and I couldn't help but let my heart tug slightly as the affection. Matt had done man moves similar to that one, so seeing it as an outsider only made me long to be near him.

"I'm guessing this has to do with you and Casey?" Donna questioned.

Her eyes remained closed but she shifted closer to Boden.

"Y-yeah. I found out that his mother is going to throw a huge fit if she were to ever found out Matt was dating someone like me. I've dated outside my race and ethnicity a number of times but none of the hate has ever been internal you know? It's crazy to think that a mother would sacrifice her son's happiness just because the girl he loves isn't some blonde haired, blue eyed girl."

Donna eyes opened and she nodded in understanding. Shifting to meet my eyes properly, she offered me what she could.

"From what Hermann tells me, Matt is so deeply in love with you that nothing else could change that. He wouldn't want you to be or look like anything but you. Just like Chief over here, you're going to have to go through some things with your relationship but I promise you that it'll be worth it."

"It's true. At the end of the day Gaby, it's up to both you and Matt to beat the odds. If people don't like what you have than who cares. At the end of the night, the last person you see, talk to, and love that day will be sleeping right beside you and that's all that matters."

I didn't expect such deep words to come from Chief but they sure as hell did. I nodded and thanked them for the help. As much as I wanted to drive over to Matt's and hold him in my arms, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. The day had taken so much out of me that a mere conversation just seemed way too overwhelming. Even when I made it back to my apartment and into my room, my mind and heart never strayed from Matt.

* * *

 **Matt**

I still couldn't get over the dinner and two days had already passed. I had been on shift twice and while Gaby had time off, she never once visited nor did she call. I knew she needed space and I knew that I had done her wrong, but I never thought Christy would bring that shit up.

Her words did sting though. Every word she said about how my mother would feel about meeting Gaby or even potentially being with her long term would be cruel and highly disrespectful for Gaby. I just didn't know how to explain that.

The topic of race wasn't unfamiliar to me, but it wasn't something I ever had to dwell on long. It didn't necessarily have much to do with me before but now it's hitting me how much it matters and why.

Just as I had gotten the courage to pick up my cell phone and call Gaby, my phone buzzed on my desk. Taking the cue to shut my door, I picked it up without even looking to see who the caller was.

"Matthew." My mother's voice spiraled out of the receiver.

I sighed, suddenly asking God to forgive me for asking for a call whether big or small, to pull me away from this conversation. Everyone was deep into their own thing around the House and I knew no one would bother me for a while.

"Yes, mom?"

"Are we going to make this any more difficult than you've already made it? To tell you the truth, it's quite ridiculous." She responded calmly.

It was eerie to hear her use that tone with me since I was used to harsh words coming from her since I left Florida. I knew nothing good would come from it.

"Mom, you and I both know that I'm staying here. I have nothing to keep me in Florida."

"Now, that's not true. There is more than one thing and more than one person to keep you here."

I shook my head and merely clicked the end button on my phone. I wouldn't go as far as blocking her but I wasn't going to stand and listen to her. It was so difficult and suddenly it hit just how much shit I have to deal with. Christy and her bullshit, Mom and her bullshit and Gaby and all the bullshit I've done to her life.

How I let this go so far is beyond me but thinking back to Christy's words, I couldn't help but realize that I was a coward in the worst way.

"Wow, pretty deep in thought Matthew Casey." I heard Gaby mumble.

I spun around in my chair and jumped up, scaring her a bit in the process but her frown was quickly turned into a gentle smile when she saw how happy I was to see her. My arms opened up for her and she quickly let me wrap her up in my embrace.

All I wanted to do was drown her in it. I let her go for a second to lower the blinds and quickly moved her over to my bed. I sat down on the edge and opened my legs slightly so she could stand in-between them.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands rested low on her waist. The mood was slowly shifting as she stared at me so intently, and I was fighting myself not to pitch a tent in my pants because I knew we had to talk seriously about what happened.

"Matt…" Gaby said shaking her head at me.

I bent my head down in shame as that night hit me harder than ever. The pain she must've felt and the discomfort that I had felt would've been ten times worse.

"Gaby, I think you're perfect exactly the way you are. I care about your race because it's a part of you and your family and heritage but I don't care in the way my mother does. If we have kids one day, I want them to know about you and your roots just as much as I want them to know mine. I never wanted to put you in a situation like that."

Gaby nodded. "I understand that, but it's something that should've been talked about. What if your mother just showed up? How was that gonna go?"

"To be honest, I don't even know and I'm so sorry for that."

"Do you see a future with me?"

"It's the only thing I see, Gabriela. And I hope it's the same for you too." I answered, hoping that she could see the truth in my voice.

"Are you with Matt? Through it all?" Gaby questioned once more.

I took this moment, to flip her onto the bed, making it so that I was hovering over her body and that we were face to face.

"I will be right beside you each and every step of the way. This is 50/50 baby, I would never put it all on your shoulders. It's you and me." I promised and with that my lips captured hers.

I had missed the feeling of her mouth on mine and the feeling of her tongue colliding with mine sent chills down my spine. I knew we didn't have long and a quickie seemed too insensitive after being apart for a while. Instead, I rubbed the space right in between her belly button and where her hairline started, silently asking for permission to make her feel good.

"Your hand gonna stay there all day, or are you going to give it to me good?" She whispered sensually in my ear.

I chuckled, "Tell me what you want?"

"Show me what your mouth can do."

And that was all I needed to know to continue.

I moved so that my body wasn't hovering over her anymore so I could pull off her shorts. Once I was given final access to her core, I couldn't help but run an eager finger over her clit. I fell in love with this woman in such a short amount of time but everything about her made my heart tug and my mouth water.

As my two fingers steadily teased her clit, I looked up at her and found her staring at me through heavy-lidded eyes and the occasional gasp would float through her mouth as the pleasure kept building. As I moved to finger her, I found that she was more than ready for me as my fingers slid in effortlessly.

Trying to find my groove, I moved around until I hit the spot that caused her to arch of the bed and moan so loud, I was afraid that the whole House heard her. I kept going though, not caring because as obnoxious as it was, I wanted everyone to know how much I worshipped her body and wanted to show her just that.

When my tongue glided over her clit, I had to hold her down with one arm, while the other one continued pumping my fingers into pussy. The only sound that could be heard in my office were Gaby's now quiet moans and the sounds of my fingers moving in and out of her. From the way she tugged my hair, I knew she was really in it. I gave her a harsh suck as I let go of waist to reach up and reached up to play with a nipple. A minute later, Gaby's orgasm ripped through her silently and fiercely and I almost would've missed it if not for her thighs clenching around my head. I had to hold them open as I licked and sucked her to her finish.

By that time Gaby had come down from her high, she had a noticeable sheen of sweat all over her and the smell of her arousal had permeated my office thickly.

She was fucking beautiful.

I moved to hover again to kiss her, letting her know just how good she tasted.

"Fuck, Matt." She laughed breathlessly.

"It's one of the many ways I can show you just how beautiful I think you are and how much I love you." I answered, moving a stand that was sticking to her forehead.

"I love you, too. That's not going to change." She replied.

I nodded and captured her lips in mine once more.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the patience, the love, the review, the follows and the reads.**

 **College has been kicking my ass again.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Gaby**

"How could you lose my order three damn times? I paid in full for your stupid furniture and all you can say is that you _lost_ it?" Matt complained.

The phone was finally winding down as Matt talked to customer service for the third time this week. Getting his furniture to his apartment was tougher than he thought it would be, especially when the store somehow managed to mess his order up three times.

Hopefully we would be getting the order sometime today. It would be just me and Severide for the time being since Matt had to take care of some construction work on the other side of town. But that was okay, we were going to have a great time as soon as he came home and Severide was out the door.

I was looking forward to the new bed and the new comforter set that he let me choose because the tension was too much to bear.

It had been about three weeks since him and I argued. Even though things were incredibly awkward at first, Matt did his best and more to make sure that I knew exactly how he felt about me.

And boy, did he let every inch of me know.

 _Every. Inch._

This man has licked and sucked and teased me so much over these past few weeks and all I want is more. The thought of his mouth lingering against the skin of my neck as his hands roamed my body left me breathless. The way his hands hovered over my skin at times only to unexpectedly drop and grip me roughly sends a shock to my system that drives me crazy.

I would so jump him right now if Severide wasn't in the apartment with us. As much as I enjoyed my good friend hanging out with me, all I wanted right now was to lie down on my back with legs wide open and Matthew in between then.

Explicit, yes.

But so fucking true.

Though I was kicking his ass in this stupid role playing game he brought over with him, I couldn't help but want to suggest that he leave. I highly doubt my mother is doing anything today so why couldn't he just hang out with her.

"Damn, Gaby. Your man has a mouth on him!" Severide joked, not knowing just how true that statement was.

I shifted in my seat, hoping that the movement would ease some of the pressure I was feeling but it only made it worse. I needed Matt so badly.

"Ugh!" Matt groaned, as he threw what I assumed was his cellphone.

"You okay, buddy?" Kelly asked.

Matt came out from behind his counter and nodded. He smiled at me and I moved over so he could fit himself on the couch. The mix of his deodorant and Kelly's filled the air around since I had them on either side of me.

"So are they coming?" I hoped.

Matt nodded and before he could get comfortable, he pulled me up from the couch with a start.

"I almost forgot! Gabby, I need to show you how I want those bastards to set everything up and how they should move everything out. Severide, do you mind going downstairs and notifying my doorman about the furniture people coming over in an hour and that they will be in and out of the building for a few hours?"

Kelly sighed, but got up anyway, quietly complaining about having to walk all the way down the stairs. I giggled at his expense but turned to Matt to hear what he had to say.

"Alright, baby. What did you need me to do?"

Matt motioned for me to follow him and waited for me inside the bedroom door. I looked around the room, thankful for the fact that it wouldn't look like this tonight. I looked at him expectantly as he closed the door and stood in front of me.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Matt took two steps towards me and pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He sucked roughly on my bottom lip, holding it between his teeth before letting it go and moving his tongue in my mouth.

The ferocity of all this was just what I needed and I could feel myself getting wetter than I was a few minutes earlier and smiled into his kiss. As much as I loved the slow and steady feeling of him thrusting into me, there was something so mouth wateringly delicious about him taking charge.

Most of the time, he lets me run the show with a lot of things, but times like this I want him to take care of me like I know he can.

And this moment was just that.

He massaged my boobs through my dress, and I let out a hearty moan as he moved to kiss his way down my body. I was wearing a black sundress that my mother swore I needed to wear more often and now I knew why. It was so easy to get in and out of.

Matt was giving me just what I wanted as he nibbled at my clit through my panties. I shifted so he could take them off, and shivered at the feeling of the cool air hitting my hot core. Matt gave me a tentative suck, forcing me to arch off the bed and clench my thighs around his head once more.

I wanted to cry because it felt so good, and we hadn't even really started yet.

"God, Gaby. This is going to be quicker than I thought."

I nodded in agreement not having much of a voice as he immediately went back to licking and sucking at my clit. He had somehow mastered a system where he could finger me and suck me dry without breaking a sweat but at the same time reducing me to absolutely nothing.

It was beautiful.

With his hands occupied by vagina, I teased my nipples adding more to the pool down there.

I had always enjoyed my sex life but there were too many times where getting down and dirty had backfired but with Matt, it was all love and it was all respect. He worshipped my body just like I did his, and he knew exactly what I liked.

"Matt right there! Please." I managed to moan out.

He moved to curl his hands inside of me and immediately hit the spot I was referring to. He moved faster, taking his lips off of me to look at me directly. The way he stared at me was so full of love and lust and everything in between that that the fact that I didn't come right then and there was surprising.

I was breathing so heavily and there was no doubt that my ponytail was long gone. It only took a few more pumps of his fingers and I was not only screaming but gushing all over our sheets and all over him.

His smile was electric as he gave my clit one last rub before moving to kiss me. I couldn't hold onto his lips long as I was so out of breath, but never the less smiled back at him.

"What…was that for?" I asked, breathlessly.

He shrugged but rubbed my stomach as he continued to look at me.

"You're just so beautiful all the time. And that dress made it too easy as well."

"True."

"Plus, you're squirted everywhere which was a sight to see. So fucking sexy, I wish I had more time." He commented.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment but didn't bother to move. My legs felt like jelly and leaving them wide open was more than comfortable right now.

"If we had more time on our hands, the movers wouldn't be able to get the shit in."

"Eh, at this point, I'd rather have just you for the rest of my life than anything or anyone else." He said nonchalantly.

I didn't think he realized the weight of what he said as he moved to kiss me on the cheek. He got off the bed and changed his clothes. I had shifted, moving to cover myself up again. I walked over to embrace him from behind, and felt my heart knot up as his arms and hands covered mine.

"I love you, Gaby." He whispered.

I kissed his back in reply, "I love you, too."

Two Hours Later

Matt leaves just as Kelly comes back and from the look on his face, he took an extra just for us. I wanted to be thankful but something about thanking my friend for allowing me to get some was just a bit weird. He merely gave me a smug smile and sat on the couch and turned on some daytime show.

I sat right next to him and watched too, basking in the silence that he allowed. But of course, it didn't last long as curiosity got the best of Kelly.

"So, tell me the glorious story of how you met Matt?" He asked.

My eyes widened, not remembering any of the previous answers I had given him before. I merely shrugged and gave him the fakest smile I could.

"It was by chance. Ya know, we met at the firehouse randomly and he asked me out."

Kelly nodded for a moment and glanced back at the tv. Right when I thought I was out of the woods, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at me.

"I thought you said you ran into him on the street once and hit it off? Didn't you say that you didn't know that he worked at 51 until a few weeks after?"

To be honest, I knew I could tell Kelly where I actually met Matt but at the same time, it was embarrassing. Telling Shay was brutally hilarious, and my mother didn't know so that's all that matters.

The cash flow was pretty great but the fact that I knew he was in the building when I first Matt is kind of funny and makes me realize there is much more to this whole story than I remembered before.

"Well…it's a funny story actually. The real one, at least."

He motioned for me to continue.

"You know the massage parlor on the Lower East Side? Well, it's a very special one. One where many people go for happy endings to their day, if you catch my drift." I explained.

The look of horror on Severide's face was priceless as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot next to me. The realization must've hit him hard and his face turned calculating and he started to wagging his finger in the air as if counting the days to see if they added up.

"No…" he hissed.

"Yeeeeeesssss." I dragged out.

"But…that would mean…and you gave…so you and Matt…before you guys actually…" He stuttered, all while moving his hand in a stroking motion to signify a hand job.

I covered my mouth to hide the chuckles that were falling out but it was to no avail. I burst out laughing and so did Kelly as we took in the stupidity in the situation.

"Fuck, Gaby. I was this close," he holds up two fingers, "to getting a blowjob from you!"

I rolled my eyes, "One, it was only hand jobs only, two, I don't even work there anymore because I'm done paying off student loans, and three, it's good money, safe, and low-key! Plus, how the hell did you even find out about that place?"

Kelly shrugged, "You know I threw my back out that week on the job and Welch stopped by the House one day and told me about the massage therapy place and so I went. And well, I got a lot more than I bargained for."

"I can't believe you got a hand job by Sylvie!" I exclaimed.

Kelly nodded his head, "After I found out that this was all consensual and shit, I was into it and so was she actually. I was sleeping with her for a few weeks now until her old fiancée rolled into town. She dropped me quickly after that."

"Oh wow, that sucks!"

"Mm, it's whatever, ya know?" Kelly commented indifferently.

"I guess." I answered just as the doorbell rang.

I hopped off the couch and looked through the peephole. There were about three there and a dolly, so I figured they were the movers. After letting them in and explaining what needed to be done, Kelly and I let them get to work. Our conversation about my former job pretty much dropped but that was okay. Kelly knew now, and he knew better than to tell anyone. God, if my mother knew, I would be dead.

The conversation picked up with some House gossip and I was so enthralled in his story about Hermann's latest pregnancy scare, that I didn't even notice someone other the movers or Matt entering the apartment.

It wasn't until Kelly's eyebrows furrowed and he called out a hesitant, "Hello?"

I turned around in my seat and was met with a middle aged woman with short brunette hair, eyes that remind me of Matt's and a scowl that could scare the Devil into retirement.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked, getting up to approach her.

She looked at me in disgust but rolled her eyes. I could feel my guard building up but I merely stopped a few feet in front of her and crossed my arms in front of me.

"God, my son can't do anything without me holding his damn hand. I mean, come on, he should've given his maid and handyman some clear directions on how to close a damn door."

I was taken aback by her comment, wondering who the hell she was talking to. Kelly had since gotten up from the couch and stood slightly in front of me protectively. I shifted so I could still be seen. She could tell from the way we were standing that we were getting defensive.

"Oh my God, is this some hell hole? What the hell is Matt living in?" I heard a voice in the hallway.

"In here dear. This gets worse. I don't even think the maid speaks English and the handyman is acting like her bodyguard." She answered haughtily.

Another woman walked in, sharing only matching airs of arrogance and disgusted looks. I could feel my blood boiling and I had to fight the urge to smack these two down.

"Okay, who the hell are you two?" Kelly exclaimed.

The two woman had the nerve to be offended. They seemed to look down on us more if possible. But they introduced themselves regardless.

"Well, you rude imbecile, I am Nancy Casey, your boss's mother."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but wonder why the fuck I have the luck I do.

"And you?" Kelly questioned, unscathed by the revelation.

The second woman flipped her hair over her shoulders before putting her hand out specifically for Kelly to shake. "I am Hallie Jacobs, soon to be Hallie Casey. _I'm Matt's fiancée_."

Well that shit I didn't see coming. But what I really wasn't prepared for was what Kelly Severide had the nerve to say to. Pulling me in with a sick and mocking grin that I'm pretty sure neither of the two picked up on, he said one sentence that would honestly change my life.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but," He points to me, "Gaby is Matt's real fiancée. They're engaged."

I never thought I would ever literally hear my world come crashing down on me, but the sound was deafening, especially when Matt's mother lunged for my throat.

Fuck.

* * *

 **So, the story will pick up from here on out but to be honest I'm shooting to have at least 15 chapters in total for this story but I'm still deciding. I promise it will not be more than twenty. Either way, we are definitely at the halfway point.**

 **Review if you can, please!**

 **Again I am so sorry for the late updates. School is finally slowing down, so hopefully things work out.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Nessa**


	11. Chapter 11

**TW: Harsh language and physical abuse. Be wary please.**

 **This update is a lot earlier than I expected but I love to procrastinate and I also love to update for you all. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will work hard to get the next update up by next weekend.**

 **I love you all and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and just reading my story in general.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Gaby**

I had a choice to make here.

I could royally slap the shit out of this woman for thinking that she could touch me like that or I could keep my cool and move away from the situation.

I'm not that nice.

Trust me, I'm not.

So when Matt's mom Nancy went for my throat, I resisted the urge to pull that woman down with me. Instead Severide and I moved out of her reach just as the movers were bringing in more furniture.

Hallie looked at us in awe and could only stare at Nancy in shock. I smirked as I took her in. There's no way Matt was into her. My life was not a Lifetime movie and I was pretty sure that Matt wasn't leading some double life or something. Granted, Kelly just complicated things by saying that I was Matt's fiancée but if it made Matt's mom cringe, then I was all for it.

"Ugh, do you even speak English?" Nancy complained.

She had stopped her advances and was now looking me over once more in disgust. I was always taught not to disrespect people who were older than me, especially someone else's mother but this was just too much.

"Look, lady. I do speak English and even better I'm marrying your son. So, too bad, so **_not_** sad, I am going to be your new daughter in law." I answered back confidently.

Even though I knew this was a bad idea, going along with this ruse that Kelly ignited for me felt so good. My heart twisted at the thought of marrying Matt and even though we had only been dating for seven short months, I felt like I was already starting the rest of my life with him. I could only hope that he felt the same way.

"Why don't we just call Matthew and have him explain what the hell is going on here?" Nancy replied, pulling out her phone.

I could only hope that Matt played along or else I would look so stupid. She had the nerve to put the phone on speaker and I could only smirk as it went to voicemail after only two rings. She looked back at me and glared me down once more before moving to sit at the counter.

"We'll wait for him here."

I merely shrugged and nudged for Kelly to follow me over to the couch, leaving Hallie standing there. She looked between Kelly and I and her supposed mother in law before moving to stand by the counter as well. I almost felt bad for her but the fact that she had the nerve to call herself Matt's fiancée when I knew for a fact that she couldn't be, hit me hard.

I knew Matt kept a lot of secrets regarding his old life, but this one just couldn't be one of them. I felt my courage suddenly slipping but I was holding onto the belief that Matt was mine and I was his. There was no way he could ever lie to me about something major as having a fiancée waiting for him back in Florida. There was no way.

"Hey, stop thinking so much. You know who you are." Kelly whispered.

I nodded, not wanting to outwardly voice any doubts about me and Casey anywhere near his mother. All she needed was one word and I knew she would twist it in any way she could.

"Look at her, probably sleeping with his best friend." Nancy muttered.

Kelly and I looked at her in disbelief but before I could get up to say something, Casey walked into the apartment and stopped dead as he took in the scene before him. From the look on his face, there was pure fear but when he held out his hand to me from across the room, I dived to grab it, not wanting to be far from him.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Hallie? What's happening?" He questioned the two women.

He rubbed his thumb reassuringly over the top of my hand, and kissed my temple lightly. The kiss sent love up and down my spine and I could feel myself standing straighter and my smirk taking full effect.

"Well, we were just here to visit you and we happened to walk in on your maid with your supposed best friend. Now, I'm not here to tell you what to do, but I would fire her immediately." Hallie responded.

And here I was thinking that this bitch wasn't too horrible, and then she had the nerve to try me. Matt merely laughed bitterly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. I knew this was going to be a long conversation but I was going to stand right by him until the end.

"She's not the maid, she's not the help, she's my—"

"Fiancée." Both Kelly and I added, cutting Matt off in the process.

If he was surprised he didn't show it, because he went along with it perfectly.

"And nothing is going to change that. Our lives are going to be spent together from here on out." Matt continued.

Nancy rolled her eyes, while Hallie merely scowled.

"You said that to me too and look where we are now, Matt. I had to chase you halfway across the country to get you back." Hallie retorted.

Matt sighed heavily, tightening his grip on my hand. A sinking feeling erupted in my stomach and I knew that I would probably be crying myself to sleep tonight.

"Hallie, that was different and you know it. Our engagement was broken a year ago, and I apologized for putting you through what I did. But that doesn't give the opportunity to come and ruin what I'm building for myself here."

"What do you need to build? You have a life ready for you in a beautiful state, the perfect fiancée, and the perfect career. You'd throw it all away for what? For that?" Nancy replied, pointing directly at me.

Matt stepped protectively in front of me, just like Kelly had done before but I wasn't having it. We had to be on equal ground for her to take us seriously. We weren't kids and I didn't need to be protected from the monster he calls his mother.

"That was the life _you_ planned for me. Mom, I don't want to be stuck in an office making plans for other people all day. I wanna help people. I wanna use my hands and my mind and _my_ ideas. I wanna love a beautiful woman who challenges me every day. I wanna be tired after a long day and know it's because I did hard work rather than be tired because I'm sick of living a life that I did nothing for!" He yelled.

I had never heard his voice rise so high, nor had I ever seen him so red. He had never spoken to me about this feeling before or at least as in depth as he was getting. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder in hopes that it would let him know that I was there for him.

He took that other hand in his and looked at me cautiously. I had no plans to leave him now and he needed to know that. He needed to see that. I looked him right in the eyes and nodded as if to tell him that it was okay. That I was here.

"You wrote me in a letter. You couldn't even tell me face to face how you were feeling. Now you're rubbing this bitch in my face? That's so pathetic, you coward." Hallie hissed.

The hatred in her voice was evident and with the new information, I couldn't really blame her. A letter is a low blow and if she really loved him, her heart must've broken into pieces after reading his words of goodbye.

"But you knew that I wasn't happy. You knew that at some point I gearing up to leave!" Matt argued.

His whole body shook and the tension in the room was sickening. Kelly was smart not to utter on word but at the same time, the heat of the situation was really taking its toll on him as well.

"Just like your father. Making decisions without concerning other people. Not caring who you hurt or how you hurt them, is this what you want for yourself? A life of misery and self-destruction?"

Matt let go of my hand and stomped towards his mother. Their faces were inches apart and I couldn't help but hold my breath as I wondered where this was going.

"The only self-destructing I was doing was letting you tell me who to be. Do you see her? My life is so much brighter and simpler when I'm with her. I believe in myself because of her. And the day she officially says I do, will be the best day of my life. The only misery I feel is looking into your eyes and knowing that I am a product and not your son." He whispered.

Nancy's face stayed stoic and the calm that surrounded her was so eerie that when she finally raised her hand to slap Matt across that face harshly, I didn't even see it coming.

"You forgot to add the fact that the product was faulty." She replied, getting up steadily and moving to the door.

My hands were stuck covering my mouth as the shock hit me like a ton of bricks. Sure, my parents would give me a tap from time to time as a child but never something so heartless and brash like what Nancy had just done.

Matt was frozen in place as both Nancy and Hallie moved to leave the apartment. I didn't move an inch and neither did Kelly as we tried to process the situation. Any feeling of anger that was about to stir in me was no longer towards Matt. All of it was steered directly at his mother.

The second the door closed, Matt collapsed into the chair that his mother once occupied and stared into space. He was very quiet and the fact that the mark on his face only looked angrier and angrier as time went on.

I took one small step towards him before leaping towards him and covering him in my embrace. I had no words for him, only feelings of love and the urge to call Voight to ask him to ruin that woman for me but mostly for Matt but I doubt that would ease Matt's mind and heart.

He rubbed his hand absentmindedly on my arm but said nothing. Kelly approached us carefully, offering to get Casey a beer. He shook his head in response and kept holding onto me for dear life. It was sad but I think we both needed something to hold onto.

"I think I need to be alone right now." Matt whispered.

The request wasn't shocking but it was a bit heartbreaking and I didn't want to leave. But I gave him a kiss to the forehead and moved to leave with Kelly. We both gave Matt one last look and I whispered a heavy "I love you" just for him.

Kelly and I walked down the stairs quietly, not daring to say a word. The walls felt heavy and I felt like all eyes were on me now. Once we were out of the building, we made on our way to Kelly's car and that's when the damn finally broke.

Kelly held me tightly and all I could do was scream. I couldn't pinpoint why I was angry, I just knew that I was. I hated the vulnerability that I felt and I hated the way that being Matt's fiancée made me feel. This is not the way I thought being the future Mrs. Casey would feel like. But nothing in me told me to give that title up.

"Gaby, what are you getting yourself into?" Kelly asked as my crying died down into whimpers.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that I'm not backing down."

* * *

 **How y'all feeling?**

 **Thank you once again for reading!**

 **Review if you can, please.**

 **Nessa**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always school and work are kicking my ass but here is the new chapter!**

 **Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The second Kelly pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex, my door was opened and I was pulled into a hug by Shay. I took a deep breath and willed myself not to cry since my throat was practically burning from the screams that erupted not even ten minutes ago. She was rubbing my back reassuringly while also leading me into my place.

I could hear Kelly's footsteps behind us and I honestly couldn't be more thankful for having friends like these two. Plus, the added bonus of my mother not being there made them all the more worthy.

I didn't think I could break my mother's heart by letting her know that the one guy she was proud of me dating came from such negativity and hatred. I could practically hear her heartbreaking when she heard about Matt's mother and what she had said.

My parents and grandparents have worked hard to give me and my brother everything and for someone to just belittle me without even knowing my past or my history hit me too harshly. This wouldn't be the first time, but to think I was going to marry into this family soon…

But then again, that wasn't even real either. As a fresh batch of tears emerged from my eyes, I let Shay tuck me into bed and waited for her and Kelly to join. Both moved to lay on either side of me and waited until I finished with my tears to talk.

"Aw, Gaby. I'm sorry." Shay apologized.

"It's fine." I sniffed.

And it was though. Matt and I weren't breaking up or anything and his mother was only a roadblock that we would get passed. I just never anticipated her getting to me like this.

"Gaby, don't forget that Casey cares for you. He's not going to give up fighting for you guys have. Plus, it's 2015. So what, you speak another language? Or that you don't have a certain look? Your culture, your heritage, your look, all come together to represent who you are and you are the one that Casey can't stop thinking about." Kelly added.

I nodded in response. Just burrowing further into my comforter allowing the heat of Shay and Casey to embrace. It was nothing like the warmth I got from Matt but it would suffice.

"I know he loves me. That's not the problem. My problem is that that lady gets to come in here and stress him out like this. What right does she have?"

"What do you think he's going to do?" Shay asked.

I shrugged. "I want him to fight it, but I don't want him to lose his mother either. No matter how much my mother drives me crazy to no end, I would never want to get rid of or anything. She's my life. So is my father. How can I ask Matt to get them out of his life?"

"What about Hallie?" Kelly questioned.

"Now that's another story. That bitch has no choice. She has to go. Even if I have to get Voight involved."

Kelly and Shay sucked in harsh breaths at my confession but I merely rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to have her killed. I was just going to rough her up a bit.

"We can't just have Voight solve all our problems."

"This one can be an exception." I explained.

Shay rolled her eyes but pulled me closer, and to be honest it was just enough to keep me sane. I wanted nothing more than to call Matt but he wanted to be alone. Just as I snuggled myself deeper into Shay's embrace, a loud knock on my door rang through the apartment.

Wiping my face, I got out and motioned for Kelly and Shay to stay put. I didn't know who it was but I was anxious to get them out so I could resume my position of self-pity in piece.

I should've looked in the peephole because then I would've known not to open the door. Right as I opened it, a red high heeled shoe stepped right in and I was met with a smug smile.

"Ah, Gabriela. We need to talk." Nancy said.

I was too shocked to do anything else, but move out of her way and let her into my apartment. I didn't even want to guess how she got my address. The idea that she willingly hunted me down was a bit unsettling but I wanted to hear what she had to say.

I motioned for her to sit in my dining room, and offered her a drink to which she heartily refused. She didn't waste much time after that getting to the point.

"Alright, now I would ask you what it's going to take to get you out of my son's life, but I managed to come up with a few ideas of my own."

"Wait what?" I managed to get out.

"You heard me. Look, if its money, I know that you know that we're wealthy. My son can choose to live lavishly or comfortably and never have to worry about bankruptcy or poverty. You, on the other hand, do not have that privilege. So, I can offer you a couple million and that should suffice correct?"

The eerie chill that crept up my spine was nothing compared to the way speed in which my stomach dropped to the floor. I could not believe Matt never told me he was loaded like this. Like filthy rich. Oh. My. God.

"No…" I whispered.

I wasn't sure what I was answering to but Nancy took it viciously. She slammed her fist on the table, causing me to snap out of the trance I was falling into. I had no idea what to say.

"Look, the price is negotiable but I will not have you carry the Casey name. And don't you dare think a pregnancy will help you weasel your way in either. That bastard child of yours will never carry the same name as me."

And that's when I really did break.

"Listen here, bitch. I don't give a fuck about what you say about me, but don't come up here and talk shit about something that hasn't even happened yet. Matt and I will talk about whose name our baby has and that's final. Plus, you can't just write me off. I'm his fiancée."

"Please, I can wipe you off the face of the earth and I could make sure no one would notice." She argued icily.

That one took me aback but I forced myself not to flinch. I was sure that that was a death threat but I couldn't let her know that it got to me like it did. Would this bitch really try to kill me?

She sighed, and got up from her seat. I swore she was probably going to choke me, but instead she reached inside her purse and dug out her wallet. Handing me a lavender colored business card, she smirked and left without even a goodbye.

I hesitantly picked up the card, and found that it was her personal business card. I didn't get too much of a chance to look over it as Kelly and Shay came up behind.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but Gaby I promise you that she just threatened you." Kelly said, shocked.

"And bribed you!" Shay exclaimed.

I shook my head, astonished at what my life turned into. The one time I have a boyfriend who seems normal, he turns out to have more mommy issues than needed. It was now my turn to be alone. Turning to thank both Kelly and Shay for being with me, I explained to them that I just needed some me time.

They both put up a fight, but I was able to get them out within the next five minutes.

This day had been so draining and to be honest, there was no way that it could've been real. I had so much faith in everything about Matt, and that landed me in some deep shit all too quickly. What would I tell my mother? How would I tell my mother?

She was so brutally invested in our relationship that it would kill her if she found out that this was going on. Just as I was getting up from the table to go back to bed, I heard a set of keys fumbling in the door. The person was very quiet but the second they opened the door, I could tell just who it was.

"Gaby?" He whispered quietly.

I didn't dare look at him, instead I continued the path back to my bed and hoped that he would follow me. He did, and when he moved to tuck himself into bed with me, I melted against his chest, and welcomed his lips to my neck gratefully.

"I am so sorry." He cried.

I could feel his tears falling onto my skin and I couldn't help but wonder why he was crying and apologizing. As upset as I was that he held back when it came to telling me a few things, I could never hate him nor could I ever leave him.

"You want to be with me for the rest of our lives, right?"

He nodded.

"Then don't be sorry. We get through shit together. You're never alone when you're with me." I explained.

He turned me over so we were face to face, and gave the most innocent kiss he had ever given me. Something about it was so sad but truthful and I couldn't help but pull him closer and kiss him deeper.

"Even when I asked you and Kelly to leave so I could be alone, all I could feel was you. I never want that feeling to leave."

"It never has to. I'm your fiancée now. Even if it's just pretend for your mother." I replied.

And that's when he cradled my head in his hands and placed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel him. Seeing just couldn't suffice.

"It doesn't have to be. Pretend, I mean." He whispered.

We didn't have to say a word after that because my answer was written in the way my mouth kissed his skin and in the way my fingers lingered against his body, hoping to have him melt into me.

Even with the answer, I couldn't help but feel my own tears pooling in my eyes. No matter how safe I felt with Matt, I knew the black cloud was looming over us and that the shit storm was preparing to hit us hard.

* * *

 **Thanks again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for not updating in nearly a month. School and work have just been killing me. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and all your support. Feel free to leave an angry PM or review for me, I know I have kept you waiting for too long.**

 **This chapter is very Gaby-centric in that she's exploring her feelings for the situation she's put herself in.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Gaby**

"Okay, okay. Act natural. There's nothing wrong _. Nothing at all_."

I gave Casey a wary side eye as his internal freak out merely grew worse. I had told him countless times not to freak out about anything, but that had obviously failed horribly. We were currently sitting in his truck in the damn Chicago heat, and I was this close to killing him.

"Matt, if we don't exit this car in the next two minutes, you won't have a fiancée to announce." I threatened.

He obliged, but not without tensing up horribly.

I got out of his car too and went around quickly to his side. I pushed him against his truck forcefully and looked up at him, making sure he held my gaze. I kissed the spot right under his mouth, and spoke directly to him.

"You got me?" I asked.

He nodded, but was taken aback at the force of my question.

"Never doubt that. Ever." He assured me.

"That's what I thought, now let's walk in as if everything is normal. I'm just here to drop you off at work and visit the rest of the crew, okay? No one has to know what we're doing or why we're doing it." I explained.

He nodded, shifting his bag to his right shoulder so my hand could find his. He held onto me tightly and though I couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was, I squeezed his hand in an attempt to reassure him one last time.

The second we stepped foot at the end of the driveway, we heard catcalls and could see the crew holding cans of silly string. My mouth broke out into the biggest smile but I was confused all the same.

"Look at Mr. and Mrs. Casey or Dawson-Casey, whichever you two prefer!" I heard Cruz yell.

I rolled my eyes and instantly knew that this was a case of Kelly and Shay going ahead with a plan that they knew nothing about. My smile grew smaller as Casey's was tense and looked so nerve wracked that I worried that he was going to run away. Was the idea of being engaged to me for real that bad?

I pushed the thought back and tried to enjoy the moment, especially as Chief and everyone started spraying as down with the silly string. I should've felt annoyed but this was honestly so sweet. I was happy that they were happy for me but at the same time, Matt and I weren't sure what we were going to do. As much as I knew that this was going to be our future one day, our future came a bit too quickly and it was stressful. Last night when I was in his arms, I knew that marrying me was something he wanted to do. But I knew that because of his mother and their overall situation, this engagement was going to short as fuck.

And that honestly made me feel so bad and I couldn't exactly put my finger on exactly why.

Still, I embraced Hermann wholeheartedly as he opened his arms to embrace me. The father figure who constantly teaches me life lessons was so happy for me, and I was afraid to be happy for myself.

At least Casey looked like he was finally getting his shit together. Instead of looking distraught and constipated, he actually looked excited as he talked and hugged the guys. I looked around for Shay and spotted the second her arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I'm sorry, I promise you they found out by accident." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, understanding what possibly happened but also seeing how badly this was all going to be in the long run.

"I always knew Dawson would find a great man to be with. The fact that you found someone who wouldn't change a thing about you is beautiful. Congrats you two!" Hermann stated, his voice raspier than usual due to the emotion he was projecting.

Well, if I wasn't feeling guilty before, I sure as hell was now. Hermann has been a lifeline and a confidante during some shitty times especially when it came to the men I let in my life, so the fact that something like this is happening and I can't even come to him for advice, is too heartbreaking.

The tears that pooled in my eyes weren't of happiness but of pure embarrassment. What was I doing? As much as I wanted to ball my eyes out, I didn't knowing that the last thing we needed here was questions to answers that were impossible to give as well as ones that I didn't understand. I came in asking Casey to be strong when I was breaking right now. Had I always been this dramatic?

"Well let's not stay out here, let's make some lunch before we get a call or something." Otis yelled out.

I found my way back to Casey's side and walked in with him, hoping his touch will allow my feelings to retreat back into the hole I tend to bury them in. House 51 smelled just the same as I walked in and I couldn't help but bask in the feeling of being home again.

I had been meaning to put in my transfer in to come back but something had always gotten in the way.

Maybe now was the time to really look into it.

Upon entering the kitchen I was surprised that there was food already prepared and it actually looked good. Very good, in fact.

"Ah, it was Mills' turn to cook this morning wasn't it?" I asked, smiling as I saw real seasoning lined up on the kitchen counter.

"Nah, Gabs, it wasn't me." Mills said, coming from the back of the House.

He gave me a chaste peck on the cheek as a greeting before shaking hands with Casey. I smiled at him, but the eerie feeling that something wasn't right was starting to simmer. I looked around for a moment but my mind eased my worries as I remembered that my mother had a Zumba class on weekday mornings and would be on the other side of town.

That fact made me smile; that is, until I heard my brother's voice echoing from the same hallway Mills just came from. My eyes widened and for a moment I wanted to push Matt behind me so Antonio wouldn't hurt him. But Matt merely took a step forward, looking to greet Antonio first.

"I'm telling you Chief. All we need is a little meeting or seminar about how to use seasoning and your crew will never need a Dawson saving the day." Antonio joked.

Chief was bursting with laughter, "We'll think about it."

Antonio set his eyes on me first and he held a smirk that told me how entertaining he found all of this. To be honest, there's no way he knew anything about what was really going on but the fact that he knew something was amiss was too unsettling for comfort.

"Ah, the wife and husband to be. Congrats again, you too." Antonio stated, pulling in Casey for a one armed hug.

I rolled my eyes but played along and moved forward to hug him as well. By then, he had let Casey go and pulled me into a full hug, crushing me as he leans his head down to my ears and asks what the hell I got myself into.

If I had an answer for that, it would be great. But with the way things were going, I had to wonder what was fake and what was real.

"Take care of sister, Casey. Once you've got a Dawson on your hands, all hell breaks loose." Antonio joked.

If only he knew that it was actually the other way around this time.

"I think I can handle you all."

But can we handle your psycho mother?

I had to quickly hush down my sarcastic commentary before something slipped out. I had been feeling on edge since last night and all this banter wasn't making it any better.

"So, who wants to eat?" I yelled, practically running to get a plate.

Thank goodness for Mouch and Cruz being so greedy, because they ran right along with me. Stuffing my face was a good way to keep myself from getting too smart with my answers as well prompting everyone to wait before asking us how we met.

As I filled my plate with some chicken, Casey trapped me by placing his arms on either side of me. Nuzzling my neck, I gave him a soft sigh in response. I wanted to get lost within his embrace every time he got this close, yet every time he gets far away, I feel myself losing him and I don't understand why.

"I got you, **_okay_**?" He whispered sternly in my ear.

I nodded but at the same time, my fears came true with the words I whispered.

" _Do you_?"

Before he could react to what I said, a figure appeared in my line of vision and I outwardly groaned when I realized who it was.

"Fuck my life." I said through my teeth.

"How sweet, celebrating the homewrecker's engagement to my son. Pretty cute of you all to do." She announced.

Everyone froze and all eyes were glued between Nancy and I, while all I could do was look at Matt. His eyes glazed over and I could feel him shaking and all I could do was hope that a fire would break out. As bad as that sounded, I nearly cried out in sweet relief as the alarm sounded and the crew shuffled to put their plates down and move into action.

With the way fate was trying me today, I figured one little request couldn't hurt. The only problem was that I forgot that everyone, including Casey had to go tend to the fire, while I would be stuck with mother.

As everyone filed out and gave me reassuring looks, Casey managed to give me a kiss and ordered his mother not to try anything. However, the smirk that she wore proudly told me that she had very little, if any shame in her game.

I was fucked, royally.

At this point, I was hoping that this call was for a cat stuck in a tree. Otherwise, I was about to be torn to shreds.

Except this time, I was ready to fight back.

* * *

 **Thank you still reading. I'm already working on the next update, so it will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Please review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa! Did I actually update quickly this time? Yes I did! In honor of the season four premiere, I wanted to give you guys some happiness since it was a pretty great Dawsey episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Matt**

If there was any indication that things were tense in the truck, it was the blatant stares that came from everyone. Even Cruz was watching me out of the corner of his eyes as he drove to the location. Though it was a quick drive, it felt like it went forever as we responded to the dumpster fire.

Though everything went well with putting out the fire, coming back sent me on a whirlwind. Cruz suggested that we filled up but I knew the guys just wanted to get on me about what my mother had said about Gaby.

The second we got to the gas station, the questions came full force. Some angry and accusing, some genuinely curious as to what is going on.

"Look guys, Gaby isn't a homewrecker. My mom is just full of shit and held up on the past. It's fine." I tried to calm them.

Hermann shook his head, though he didn't say anything about how he felt.

"But you didn't say that." Cruz stated.

"You really didn't. Now Gaby is left with your mother in an empty firehouse. And we all know Gaby. She isn't one to back down to anything. She's most likely going head to head with your mother as we speak." Mills added.

I rolled my eyes. As headstrong as Gaby could be, I highly doubt her and my mother were really going at it.

 **Gaby**

"So, you're a tough cookie to crack, aren't you?" Nancy said, as she put her purse down and walked towards the counter.

I took a bite out of my food, opting to stuff my face so I wouldn't say anything too slick. My mother taught me manners, now was the time to use them.

She stopped right in front of me and tapped her long nails against the counter, waiting for me to answer. I swallowed, knowing that my silence wouldn't hinder her advances. If anything, it probably would make it worse.

"Look, I don't want your money. I want your son."

"Either way, you'll have money. Just more from my end." She claimed.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I love him not his money. I didn't even know there was any until you said it."

Her eyes narrowed as I spoke but she merely huffed. She looked around and an eerie smile came to rest on her face.

"It would be such a shame if your career became nonexistent. I know a lot of powerful people in this town who could wipe you down to nothing."

I actually laughed out loud at that one. Who the fuck does this lady think she is? Does she not know that I have connections too? Probably some who ran in the same circles as her. Not to mention, I have all of the CPD in the palm of my hands. If she thinks she's going to ruin me, she's got another thing coming.

"Listen, you can go ahead and talk to who you know. But you obviously don't know who I am. We can sit here and talk about this and that, but get this straight, I am marrying your son and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." I answered confidently.

She scoffed, "You must not know who ** _I_** am. I used to run Chicago and I could so very well do it again. Understand?"

'Noted." I replied.

With that, she walked away, and picked up her purse as she made her way out the door. I was hoping that everyone would be back soon, so I grabbed my plate and went to Casey's office to finish eating. As much as I loved the couch, the indent from Mouch's ass didn't seem too comfortable right now.

So, Casey's bed it was.

I didn't mind being in there, but at the same time, I was wondering how the conversation will go. I know there would be apologies about his mother and shit, but there was still a sense of embarrassment that came with that accusation. The fact that his mother came here and did that, makes me feel like everyone is gonna look at me differently.

I'm not the type to mess up a happy home. I'm just not and I'm afraid people might think that.

I started to panic, and I almost dropped the plate I had in my hand as I thought about how easy it could be to run to my mother. Waiting for her to come back from her Zumba class in my childhood room was sounding so inviting. Just as I placed my hand on the doorknob to open it, it opened instead, revealing my boyfriend, or fiancé.

"Shit." I hissed as he backed me away from the door and locked it.

He took the plate from my hands and placed it slowly on his desk, as if he too did not want to have this conversation with me. He moved me back to sit with him on the bed. I shifted from his touch, not because it burned against my skin but because as much as I wanted his embrace, his words seemed too heavy for me to deal with.

I don't think my heart can hold the weight and my mind wouldn't stop myself from wanting to hurt him, the way he has indirectly hurt me. It was such little things that mattered too greatly.

"Gaby?" He questioned hurtfully.

His eyebrows were furrowed in a mix of confusion and hurt as he tried to figure out why I wouldn't melt into his embrace like I usually did. For some reason, I felt like he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to feel bad about me not wanting to touch him because I feel bad for belonging to him. For carrying a shame that I didn't even create.

"It's not even a question about if you love me, it's about whether or not you trust me with all that you have. I keep getting hit with all these curveballs because of you and it's because you're not telling me everything. I can't keep looking stupid, Matt. I can't!" I said.

My voice was getting dangerously low, and though there were no tears, there was a lump so heavy in my throat, I felt like I had to scream at him to get it out.

I moved to push him down on the bed and straddle him. I wanted him to be at the bottom and really see the pain I've felt, to see how fucking tired I was.

"Do you see me Matt? Do you really see how tired I am? Your mother called me a fucking homewrecker in front of people I consider my _family._ Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"But they-"

"It doesn't matter if they already know I'm not. The fact this had to happen is what upsets me. First your mother tries to bribe me, next she's already disapproving of our nonexistent unborn child and now she's threatening to ruin my career. Do you honestly think this is okay?" I asked angrily.

I just wanted to hit him, just to knock some sense into him but I know violence had no place in our relationship. I just wanted him to understand me.

And that's when I started to cry. I don't know why but the way he was looking me made me burst. The sobs weren't loud but they were evident as I huffed heavily, trying not to make too much noise. Before I knew it, my head collided with his chest as he brought me close, barely letting me breathe.

He kept kissing and mumbling into my hair about how sorry he was but he seemed to be always sorry but never specific about what. The lack of a straight answer drove me crazy. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

Before I could say that though, he lifted my head so that I could look into his eyes. As his eyes pierced mine, I felt a chill.

"Ask anything that you want and whatever you don't, I will tell you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

I nodded and somehow found my voice long enough to ask him the one truth I've been dying to know.

"Who did you run away from?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thank you all as usual for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"I'm running from _myself_ , Gabs." He whispered.

If I wanted to hit him before, now I wanted to choke him. How cliché of an answer could he honestly give me? Just as I was about to hop off the bed, he gripped me tighter and made sure I didn't move.

"Gaby, listen. Please."

I took a deep breath and nodded, making sure his eyes met mine.

"My mother and my father had a rocky relationship. Back when they lived in Chicago, my father had a construction business that was anything but legal. I'm talking building and hiding safes within Mafia owned stores and conveniently cementing bodies in the foundations of buildings."

 ** _Oh shit._**

"My mother wasn't into the business but she knew all about it. She knew what every building had and who was buried and killed where but she never dipped a finger in it all. My father used and abused her to know end despite that. Christy was always safe but my mother and I weren't as lucky like she was." He explained.

The air in the room was getting really thick and I said a silent prayer in hopes that no one would interrupt and most importantly, that no call would come through.

"My mom could've ruined him so early on, and she would've too. She had a liaison in the CPD who was dirtier than anyone could ever imagine and all she had to do was give an official statement. That statement didn't come until I was fifteen."

"Why the fuck did she wait so long?"

"She wanted to make sure that when she brought my father down that there would be no mercy for him, that there would be no help for him. She wanted to make sure that if he was going to go away, he was going to go away forever." He whispered.

My eyes widened and once again, it hit me just how much shit I was putting myself in. Matt had closed his eyes, almost afraid at the fact that I could tell where this was going. He didn't even have to say that his mother planned and probably succeeded at killing his father. My only qualm was at the fact that she better not try to kill _me_.

"Matt" I said placing my hand against his cheek, "It's okay, baby. Open your eyes. Let me see you."

And he did. The tears that were pooling in his eyes made the tears in mine rise up to the challenge. It hurt to see him live through this again, but I was selfish and I had to know why things are the way they are now.

"Gaby, she did what she had to do. It was self-defense. She had to get him before he got us."

"And she did." I said, finishing for him.

"That night will always live in everything that I do. Every time I enter a kitchen, all I can think of is my kitchen that night and seeing the look on her face as she came after him. It was love in the worst way."

"Love?" I asked, worried by what he meant.

"She married a monster, but came out with two angels is what she used to say to Christy and I. That was love. Killing the monster to get to the light."

We sat silently for a while and even though I knew the story was far from over, I didn't want to disturb him. He was shaking and I could tell from the way he was mumbling to himself that he was reliving that moment once again. I had torn my boyfriend to shreds without even trying.

"She realized soon after that my father was hiding millions of dollars from her." Matt started again.

"Matt, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I do."

I nodded, but was terrified about what he was going to say next.

"He was hiding so much money. My mom used her connections to get us out of town and far away from Chicago. Christy was the first to move back, but then again my mom hated her and the feeling was somewhat mutual. Christy just didn't fit into my mom's plan. But I did. She groomed me ever since that night to be the man my father chose not to be. She taught me his trade and all the things he should've done in her opinion."

"So she wanted you to be a better version of your father?" I asked.

He nodded and heaved a heavy sigh. "Yup. And we honestly made so much money because of it. I was a natural when it came to work like that, and because we moved to Florida, no one knew who we were so we had no trouble getting business. Especially when hurricane season hit, we made it pretty big. Add some outside investments and my mother made it so that she and I, and even Christy would never have to work another day in our lives."

"Whoa."

That was a lot to take in. How does your own mother try to groom you into a person she killed?

"That's not where it ends though."

What more could there be?

"When Hallie came into the picture that's when I realized that everything that happened to my father affected my mother deeper than it affected anyone else. Hallie was the one who made me see just how crazy my mother is."

"Wait, how?"

All this information was taking me on a of emotions and I had to take a moment and close my eyes. The sound of Casey breathing deeply and the echoes of the shoes walking through the hall helped me to focus on something other than the craziness that Matt was spewing.

I could hear the murmur of the tv but otherwise, no other voices were here. Knowing the crew, they were probably waiting anxiously to hear me screaming at Casey so they could intervene or at least get a gist of what was happening. But the key was to keep my cool; I knew that Casey was finally telling me the truth and that was all that I could ask for.

"I think my mother wanted Hallie to be her. To be the woman my father took away from her. My mother changed and had to change drastically because of the abuse my father subjected her to. When Hallie came in one day asking for help with some cabinets, I knew she didn't stand a chance. I think my mother was happier to see her than she ever was with Christie. In return, Hallie ate it up. Next thing I know, we're dating, and then engaged, and then I left."

"How'd you leave?"

"I mean I was planning it for a while. Like 6 months before I did it. I had already taken the firefighter and lieutenant exam on the sly so it wasn't hard to find a position here, I didn't care much about an apartment as long as I had one, and so once everything was arranged. I told Hallie that this wasn't what I wanted and then the next night, I left her a letter and came up to Chicago."

"And then you found me." I whispered.

He nodded. He brushed his fingers gently against my cheek and I scooted closer to him, suddenly wanting to be as close to him as I could. I ended up with my back to his chest. All of this was making me feel for him in more ways than one.

How do you spend most of your life being beaten down by someone who's supposed to love and care for you? I know without my parents, I'd be done for. They are my life, no matter how much my mother tries me time and time again, I could never see her wanting anything but for me to be myself.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but this is why marrying you is the best option right now. If I can just prove to my mother that I've made the right decision and that I can make a life for myself where I'm happy, than maybe she'll lay off." He explained.

And there it was. He made this sound like a marriage of convenience and not a marriage of love. He was gaining his freedom, while I was sacrificing parts of my dream. No matter how much that thought made my stomach turn, my mind couldn't help the thought that I would at least have him. He would be mine and that's what should count. I would be getting what I wanted, but why did it have to come at such a price?

Casey

Work seemed longer than usual and when I made it back to Gaby's apartment, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and lose myself for a bit. As my key inched into the door, my eyes flashed to memories of our love and I couldn't stop myself from shaking as I thought of how much we'd been through in such a short amount of time.

Earlier today was hard but the explanation was much needed. The fact that she didn't even run away screaming or at least yell at me, was amazing. She was doing so much for me, and I could only do so little in return.

As I made my way through the apartment, I started to relax a bit, knowing that it was just me and her. I found her on the bed with her eyes closed, with nothing on but a thin tank top and boxer shorts.

"Welcome home." She whispered.

It took a moment before I spoke, and even then I stayed in the doorway.

"Is it home? Is this what home feels like?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and shifted to lay on her side facing me.

"How does it feel to you?" she questioned.

I moved from my spot by the door and took off my jacket as I took stead steps toward the bed. My hands fingered my belt as I started my explanation.

"Feels like security."

I slide my belt off and wait for it to drop to the ground before I continue. She starts to get the idea and her eyes smile at me as she shifts to her knees to face me.

"Feels like love."

She rid herself of her tank top, revealing her hardened nipples to me. As much as I wanted to tease them, I held back. I wanted to tell her, to describe to her exactly what she means to me.

"Feels like your body pressing against me even when we're fighting. The way your skin melts with mine, sends me to whole other world where it's just you and I."

She reached out to me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Feels like a smile that could bring to my knees; a heart big enough to hold all my problems, all my needs, and everything that I could ever want to be."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stripped herself of her boxer shorts and gave her all to me.

As my lips came close to hers, I made sure to look into her eyes.

"Home is being able to look at you and know that I'm loved and safe. It's the feeling of my hand in yours."

When she whispered a soft yes, my lips meshed with hers and my hand hands slid right down to her clit. The heat there was already pooling and I could feel the room in my pants briefs lessen as her arousal hit me in waves.

I pushed her back gently, wanting her to know that this was no quickie. This was her and me and we had all the time in the world tonight.

"Matt, baby, please…" she said, letting her fingers find their way down to her core.

I took a moment to watch her touch herself while watching me through hooded eyes.

"Play with me, Matt."

She opened her legs wide, and I instantly dropped to my knees and eased a finger into her. Massaging her g-spot slowly, I teased her and added another finger just to be nice. I wanted to build this up. I wanted her to know that we as a couple were building too.

My tongue slipped out, and carefully caressed her clit, making things so achingly slow and precise that she pushed my head down more and even groaned in dismay. I smiled and picked up the pace, sucking hungrily at her clit and inching my fingers in an out of her at an easy pace.

"Finally. Yes!" She moaned, squirming around.

Without any warning, I took both my mouth and fingers away, and replaced it with my something much more satisfying. Picking Gaby up into my arms, I smirked at how sexed up her hair already was and how her body glowed with the slightest layer of sweat.

"Don't you dare go slowly." She threatened.

And with that, I eased myself right in and watched as her face twisted in both sudden pain and satisfaction. I waited for her to make the next move to tell me whether or not she was good.

With the way she wiggled and grinded her hips against mine, I knew it was time to give it to her the way she wanted. Laying half of her on the bed, I let the rest wrap around me, as I effortlessly thrusted into her. It wasn't anything special but Gaby was moaning like nothing else, and I could tell I was hitting something good.

Her eyes watched me the whole time and the way she whispered nonsense was satisfying especially when I found myself commanding her to turn over. She obliged and the way she looked, showing herself to me made me feel primal. Like I was giving into some instinctual need and when I thrusted into her, I made sure I was all over her. I wrapped her in my embrace as I thrusted into her and my sweat intermixed with hers.

Her moans turned into screams, willing me to go faster and the sound of skin slapping against skin made it all so erotic that I knew I wasn't going to last long. I reached down to Gaby's core once more, making sure to rub and tease it as my thrusts became nice and slow.

"Shit, Matt. Fuck!" She groaned.

"Come on, baby. You got this. Cum for me, baby. Cum for me."

And she did. With one last forceful thrust, Gaby drenched the bed and a part of my leg as she squirted through her finish. It was a rare feat for Gaby, so I knew I had done my job well as she collapsed into me.

I gave a soft chuckle when I realized we were still connected. Just as I was about to pull out, Gaby held her hand against my chest.

"Cum on me, baby." She whispered.

She moved herself to her back, with her legs partly opened. Taking my length into my hands, I looked down at her as I pumped my length. I kept thinking about the sweat that covered every inch of her, knowing that some of it was mine. The way she screamed my name and and moved against me, flashed through my mind, and before I knew it, I came all over her. There was so much that it covered parts of her chest and abs.

Crashing right next to her on the bed, I gave her a sloppy kiss on the neck.

"I love you so much, Gaby."

"Mm, I love you too, Matt. No matter what, remember that please." She whispered.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant by that, but she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm posting this right before I leave for class so I hope you liked it! As always thanks for the encouraging reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome and hopefully the smut in this chapter was okay. I've had this chapter under my belt for weeks but still had some tweaking to do.**

Please review if you can!

Nessa


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Long time no see, and for that I apologize. I have two jobs and I go to school full time so I am sorry. I've had this chapter written for a while but got stuck towards the end and for that I am sorry. I really hope you guys like this one!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and reads. I appreciate you guys so much and thank you for the dedication you've shown!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gaby**

There's so much that goes into making love to Matt but I love doing it. Every single time I see that hunger in his eyes, I don't mind. I want it and I want _him_. The way he holds me and grips me so hard that I think my skin will melt into his and the way he tastes me when holds onto me with his mouth is honestly a new experience each and every time. His tongue massages my clit with no let up and the screams and moans that come out of me surprise me more than him.

"G-gaby, so good." Matt said, in between licks to my core.

He was relentless this time when it came to eating me out and I was a sweaty mess and my eyeliner made me look like a raccoon, smudging all over my eyes. My lacy black bra was now hanging on either side of my chest since Matt had ripped it off instead of taking the time out to take it off properly. The panty set was long since destroyed and the fact that Matt went psycho on an expensive but the way he pumped into me was too good to ignore and the set had been forgotten.

We were trying to be fancy and dress up to go out to dinner for once. I could count on one hand how many times we've gone out and that included our first date. We had it all planned and even made sure everyone knew not to call us. Yet, something happened as we were getting dressed, and three hours later I was still on my back and our reservation had long since been forgotten.

"Fuck, Matt. I don't think I can keep doing this. Sh-shit." I mustered out, as Matt took a satisfying nip to my clit.

He gave my clit one last suck and next thing I knew, he was eye level with me. I sighed, suddenly aching for him to be back down there. I could feel myself pulse, needing some attention down there again. As if reading mind, his hand flicked one of my nipples and made the journey back down to my clit. He rubbed the nub in small, slow circles, never taking his eyes off mine.

"You want me to go in one more time? What is this, round three?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "Round 4. I think round 3 was a blur for you."

He blushed and buried his head in my neck kissing the heated skin. He moved his hands to my face and eased himself onto me. I welcomed his body heat against mine and there was nothing more that I could ask for. Our kisses were sloppy and everywhere. He'd alternate between my lips and various parts of my face. Letting me know that as hard and fast that he fucked me, he still loved and worshiped every part of me.

It felt heavy but in the best way.

He shifted to push inside me and as my entrance welcomed him once more, I knew that this would have to be the last time for the night. I was exhausted but craved the feeling of him inside me. It was hard not to clench around him because I was starting to think he wasn't real. The amount of love he kept putting into my body was just too much but still not enough. His thrusts were slow but that didn't seem to be enough for him as he moved his body upwards and moved my right leg over his shoulder.

It was then that I knew this man was talented. The position let him in deeper and at an angle that had me screaming. My voice was echoing against the walls and it didn't help that Matt was encouraging my screams like this. My fingers somehow found their way to my nipples and tugged at them roughly. They were still sensitive to the previous round where he sucked them mercilessly until I thought they were going to fall into a heavenly oblivion.

When I came, it was out of nowhere and spurred Matt into coming too. He had no choice as I clenched around him. My back arched off the bed and was shaking as I came and Matt followed suit. He held me down as filled me with his seed, and I couldn't help but shudder at how good it felt. I gripped him tightly as he gave three rough strokes and landed on the bed beside me.

Between me and Matt, the bed was soaked and as disgusting as it was, I couldn't bring it to myself to leave the bed. The room was thick with our love and I couldn't bring myself to disturb it.

"That was amazing." I whispered to him

He nodded, pulling me against him and giving me nice slow kisses into my neck.

Oh yeah, I was not going anywhere.

* * *

It's been a month since Matt told me about his past and to be honest things have gotten better, though the madness did manage to come in waves. His mother was still pretty crazy and her backhand comments were never-ending but something about Matt had changed. He was more attentive and talkative about himself now, and the way he looked at me seemed to grow fonder by the day. I didn't understand it at first but when I realized how much lighter he felt now that I knew, I figured he finally felt free.

His mother had opted to come at us from a distance, however my mom was as close as humanely and morally possible.

"Okay, son. What do you want for dinner?" My mom asked Mat.

They were both sitting on the couch with Matt in his grey sweats and an old CFD t-shirt and black ankle socks while my mother was still dressed in her church attire. She wore her rosary proudly around her neck and wore a simple blue cotton dress that stopped right below her knees. I remember Antonio and his wife getting that for her last spring in time for Easter. She gushed over how nice and comfortable it was, and of course showed it off to all her friends at church. To be honest, I was surprised that she hadn't taken Matt to church with her to do the same.

"Mom, you don't have to cook for me." Matt said, getting flustered as usual at my mother's attempts to fatten him up.

The sense of glee that floated through her facial features when Matt called her "mom" warmed my heart. She really did love him like a son and the fact that he was acknowledging that with that simple gesture made me smile. He was as comfortable with my mother as I was and it really showed. He'd go to book clubs with her, chill at the apartment with my mom and dad, and even go as far as being her own personal chauffeur whenever my father or Antonio couldn't do it. There were countless times where I'd hear my mom or her neighbors brag about how much of a help Matt had been to them.

"Honey, don't act like you're not hungry. Let me make you a pie or some chicken."

Matt raised his arms in surrender and my mother practically jumped at the chance to get to where I was watching them in the kitchen to make him something to eat. While she did sass him as much as she did Antonio and I, there was an extra ounce of love that was extremely apparent. I shook my head in amusement but allowed her to push me out of the way to get some pans.

"Mom, you're spoiling him." I laughed.

"Look, I've always wanted a son—"

"Mom, you have _Antonio_." I deadpanned.

"A son who will let me dote on him and stuff. He takes me around town and shops with me, lets me gush to all my friends about him, and tease him and he laughs at my jokes."

"Antonio—"

"Doesn't do it with the flair that Matt does it. Plus he's a firefighter." My mother said as if that explained everything.

I sighed but put my hair up in a ponytail and shifted the sleeves of my white long sleeved shirt upwards toward my elbows. My mind drifted back to when I first opened the door for my mother this morning and she complained about how my shorts showed off everything to the world. I smiled at her and took it as a compliment that I looked good.

"Gaby, can't you get pregnant or something?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just saying, he's so nice and caring. No juvie record, no drug record, he's handsome, and he loves me so much. Can't you do a little more to keep him?"

"Mom, trust me when I say Matt isn't going anywhere. I don't have to resort to trapping him. I'm not desperate."

"But how do you know he won't up and leave one day?" She said, handing me the ingredients to season the chicken.

I looked over at Matt playing games on his phone, and smiled. We hadn't told my mother about the engagement yet, but I knew that we were running out of time. It had been roughly nine months since we started dating and I knew my mother would be filled with joy that Matt would be permanently part of our family. However, the fact that she didn't get to witness some sort of engagement would crush her. Not to mention, there was only so much of my mother's dramatics that I could actually stand.

"I just know." I said and let it go.

* * *

 **Matt**

My bonding time with Gaby's mom has been like no other. As much as I tried to shake her and let her know that she didn't have to do anything. Between spending days with me when Gaby isn't around to even cooking meals for, she's been great. Since Gaby's shifts often flip flopped with mine, I didn't always get to see her when I wanted to. So, I took to going to see her mom instead. I have to admit; it was pretty nerve-wracking the first time I went over to her parents' place but it was so worth it. Her parents were hilarious and her mom's friends and neighbors were good people.

When her mom asked to come to work with me today after spending all of yesterday with Gaby and I, of course I wasn't going to say no. Having her hang around the house wouldn't be a big deal and it she decided to cook us a couple of meals as well than I wouldn't complain either. Hermann had been cooking and while the occasional meal he made was decent, I knew Gaby's mom would hook us up with something even better.

The second she walked in, it was like royalty has entered the room. Chief was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard us come in. The second he saw us, he broke out into the biggest smile and walked over to give Gina a hug.

"Mama Dawson, my day is ten times brighter now that you're here." He said, engulfing her short frame.

"My dear Wallace. When are you going to bring over your beautiful son for me to spoil? Even you and Donna need a break sometimes, you know?" Gina replied.

"Be careful now, or I may take you up on that offer. You're so good with him." Boden gushed.

To see the lightheartedness that glowed off of Boden as he was talking to Gina was a sight to see and the fact that she obviously cared was so sweet and to be honest so wonderful. The way she made me feel was something I had rarely gotten from my mother as a kid and even now it's nonexistent. I couldn't help but wonder how different my life would be if my mother had let it be just that, **_my life._** Would I even be with Gaby? Would I be engaged to her the way I am or would I have made the whole thing a lot more special?

I shook the thoughts from my head and made it back to the present as Gina finished up her conversation with Boden. I wrapped my arms around Gina and just basked in her warmth. She had a thick green sweater on since the Chicago winter was still raging on and her short hair was piled in a messy, but curly bun. I had offered her my coat countless times on the way here since my heater was broken in my car but she continuously refused.

"You hungry, son? I can make you something before you get another call." Gina offered.

I shook my head since she had made sure I stuffed my face before showering this morning. However, a round of "I am's" raided the common room as everyone volunteered their stomachs for some of Mama Dawson's cooking. I

"I hear you! Just had to make sure my baby is fed first!" Gina said, patting my stomach lovingly.

I blushed but smiled as she brought me in for another hug. I loved this woman as if she was my own mother and we had barely known each other for long. Gina removed her arms around me and started mouthing off everyone's allergies and stuff as she looked around to see what she could make. I figured this was as good of a time to catch up on paperwork so I headed right to my office.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes later that someone knocked on my door and let themselves in.

"Hey, can I talk to you Casey?" Severide said, hauling a chair over to where I was sitting.

I motioned for him to come in but didn't look over at him. I was just about done with my report and could easily get it filed in the next hour if I kept going. Yet, it had been awhile since I had talked to Kelly privately. So much has happened and so much has changed but I wouldn't even know where to start in telling him.

"What's up?"

He sighed and from my peripherals I could see that he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you really going through with this? The wedding and shit. I mean I know I was the one to kind of start this up and stuff, but please tell me that you're not doing this to actually steer your mother away from your life."

"Kelly—"

"Because I've seen the type of people Gaby lets into her life, and while we all joke about her mishaps with these other dudes, we still acknowledge the fact that Gaby likes those lost puppies. She likes to help people and she likes to make them see how important they are. Now I'm not saying you're using her, but I am saying rushing into an engagement might burn you two out."

I sat back, wondering why this kept being brought up. I turned my chair around and looked him right in the eyes.

"Gaby and I are fine. Yeah, this is quick but I know in my heart that I could spend the rest of my life with her. I could wake up to her, go to sleep with her, and love her beyond compare." I answered firmly.

"But do you think that you will? Do you think Gaby is completely okay with how fast this is going?"

"You started this!"

"That didn't mean you had to continue with it. I thought this was gonna be easy Casey! I figured you'd break off the engagement once your mom got out of town. I didn't think she'd stick around this long." He admitted.

"Well, you underestimated her. I have to go through with this wedding with Gaby. I have to show my mom that this is serious." I explained.

Kelly nodded, "but is it?"

Before I could answer, Gaby barged right into my office with the biggest smile on her face. I was surprised to see her, but thankfully she didn't notice the look on Severide's face nor my dismay at our conversation. She merely shook some paperwork in my face and smiled excitedly.

"Whoa, Gabs. Slow down. I'm excited about your mom's cooking too but I'm not barging into offices!" Kelly half-heartedly joked.

"Yeah, Gaby. What's up?"

"I'm sorry but I just had to tell you as soon as I found out. I'm getting transferred back into 51 as PIC again! Apparently Boden put in the request months ago and it finally got approved! No more awkward shift changes for us, Casey!" She squealed, pushing her way into my lap.

She was like a child giving Santa their Christmas list as she pointed to different parts and conditions of her transfer. I was happy about her transfer and even happier that she didn't notice the mood between Severide and I.

Kelly took this time as his opportunity to leave my office but just as I thought he was gone, he walked right back in and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Um guys? Have your moms ever met?" He asked nervously.

"And have World War III happen? Hell no. As far as my mom is concerned, Matt's mom exists but that's it. She doesn't even know that we're engaged." Gaby said climbing out of my lap.

"Why?"

"Well, you guys might wanna rethink that because Casey's mom just arrived and Gaby's mom and her are talking."

"Oh shit." Gaby and I said in unison.

Just as we moved to open the door, Severide was pushed out of its way by none other than Gaby's mom. I had never seen Gina look as calm as she did as she entered the room. Her usually peppy and warm expression was replaced by one that chilled my soul. When I took a look behind her, I saw that she had been followed by my own mother who seemed to be pretty content with the situation. Before Gaby and I could even say anything, Gina spoke first.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me? You can either speak now or forever hold your piece. You might want to get used to hearing that line now, since you'll be hearing it at the wedding that **_no one_** decided to tell me about."

And that was when shit proceeded to hit the fan.

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait. You will be getting another chapter at the end of this week I promise. I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to school so things may be quick from here on out. There will be at most 8 more chapters left.  
** '

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Lemme know what you think please, so review if you can!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go! Think of this as my present to you. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows and reads.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Gaby**

It was in that moment that I knew that Matt and I fucked up. I was so excited when I walked into the Firehouse that I am stationed to and saw that Boden had petitioned for my transfer back to 51 and that it got approved. I was allowed to leave my shift to come celebrate the news for a while so I hopped in my car and drive over. I already knew that Casey had taken my mom to work with him since she came barging into my apartment at the ass crack of dawn to make him breakfast. I was surprised that I got more than a few crumbs with the way she piled food onto his plate.

It never crossed my mind that my mom and Matt's mom would ever have to meet in any circumstance. Yet here we all were crowding into Matt's office as my mother tries and fails to hold her composure.

"Gabriela, how come she came to pick you guys up for your dress fitting? _Your dress fitting_ , Gabriela."

What dress fitting? I haven't even thought about dresses yet.

"Ma, we don't even have a venue yet!"

My mother rolled her eyes and for the first time in a long time, I realized that she was really mad at me. I saw that Severide was trying to ease out of the room but my mother and Matt's mother were blocking his way.

"Oh wait a minute, it's the nice gentleman who broke the news of the engagement to me! Hello, Kevin!" Nancy announced in a sickly sweet voice.

Oh please, as if that bitch wasn't enjoying this scene.

"It's Kelly. And if you try to sneak Kelly, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you. Now sit your ass down so someone can explain to me why no one told me about the engagement!" My mother yelled.

I could see Casey's body twitching beside me and I knew he yearned to hold my mother in his arms and explain everything to her. Yet we both knew that couldn't happen. It didn't help that showing any affection for my own mother might send his mother in a frenzy.

Honestly, all we needed now was for her Hallie to be here and then it would be a party.

"Gina, we were gonna tell you but we wanted to make sure it was the right time." Matt finally said.

"And the right time was in the middle of the firehouse while everyone has known for months?" She hissed.

Matt visibly flinched from my mother's harsh tone but held his ground when he turned to his own mother.

"Mom, what are you even doing here?" Matt asked exasperated.

"I'm here to ask Gaby to a dress fitting. I have some old connections who owe me a favor and figured it would be best if we found something fitting for her now, seeing as she's getting a bit plump."

Did this bitch just comment on my weight?

"Um no, my daughter is gorgeous and the _plump_ you speak of are curves. And my daughter is getting her dress done specifically from her grandmother in the Dominican Republic." My mother replied.

Nancy scoffed and I knew she was going to answer with something that none of us were going to like.

"Look, I don't care what your people like to do, this is America and if the Casey name is going to be on it, then I can't have her in rags. That is, if they even go through with this sham of a wedding." My mom commented.

"And why wouldn't it happen? Your son and my daughter are in love. Plus, our people make some of the finest wedding dresses. They're not rags. Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my daughter to buy her wedding dress."

Nancy rolled her eyes but moved out of my mom's way as she dragged my ass out of the House. I could hear my mom mumbling under her breath as we made our way out of the House and passed all the faces that were currently pitying me at the moment. My head was bowed but I could feel all of their eyes on me as I did my walk of shame. I've had some pretty low moments but no lie, this had to be the worst. I never meant to withhold the truth for my mother for this long, I honestly kept forgetting to bring it up properly.

She finally let me go once the cold air hit our faces and walked in silence with me to my Prius. She was too quiet, I could barely hear her breathing as I unlocked the door and allowed us to sit in the car. I didn't immediately start the car, I just sat there with her for a moment before turning to face her head on. I wanted her to look at me and understand that I didn't mean to hurt her.

"Gabriela, I'm not mad. I'm not even disappointed. I'm just _sad_." She said to me.

She was still facing the window and looked over at the firehouse longingly. I had hurt her beyond compare this time, and I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I was going to fix this.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? The way that woman holds herself is cruel but it's obvious she's from a better life. Your father and I are immigrants; we couldn't always give you much but we tried. I'm sorry if that wasn't enough to tell your own parents that you were getting married."

I was horrified at her words. I had never wanted anything more than what my parents provided me. Christmases and birthdays were always filled with love nad happiness and more gifts than Antonio and I needed. My parents always made sure we were comfortable and never made it seem like we needed anything more than we already had. We were and still are simple people. And nothing could ever change that for us.

"Mama, stop. _Don't ever think that I'm ashamed of you._ You have fought to give me the world each and every day. Even now, you still do. I didn't tell you because it was so spur of the moment and it happened so fast. At one point, I didn't even know if Matt and I were going to make it to the altar. I didn't want you disappointed in me. I had to make sure I could do this. I had to make sure that I wasn't bringing someone in our lives whose baggage would mess things up."

My mom stayed silent at my confession but nodded her head. I took her hand in mine, watching as her complexion blended perfectly with mine and kissed her hand. She needed to understand that this was never about her. This was never about hurting her. It was about me trying not to hurt myself again.

"Baby, I love you. Any mistake that you make is a lesson learned and I'd never hold that against you."

"I know. But I just want to make you proud." I added.

She nodded. "We must tell your father. He's gonna hate being the last to know."

"But are we okay? You and me? You understand how I feel about you, right mom? Trust me when I say I feel no love towards Matt's mother." I explained.

As much as I didn't want to give her too much info about my relationship with Nancy, I still needed her to know that Nancy had nothing on her, no matter how much money that woman had to show for it.

"Gaby, we're always okay. You're my daughter. Now let's go to Rosalie. I doubt we have time for your grandma to send you a dress. When's the wedding anyway?"

That's a good question.

Matt

"Mom, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you just want things to go to shit?" I asked her angrily.

This was freaking ridiculous. Why couldn't she just go back to Florida where she belongs?

"Son, why don't you just give it up. You two didn't even tell her mother! Why can't you just tell me the truth. If you're trying to prove a point, it's been proven. Now come back home and be who you are meant to be." She said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to sit at my desk. By now, Severide and the rest of the crew were out of my office so it was just me and the she-devil. I didn't want anyone to see how ugly this fight would probably get. Not to mention, it kills me that every time she comes in, Gaby is made to look like the bad guy. If Gaby's going to be my wife, I had to start acting like a husband or like any fiancée would. That meant actually standing up for her.

"Mom, can you please just leave me alone. I made a choice. I'm not hurting anyone and it's not affecting anyone negatively. Why can't you accept that?" I asked her.

I watched as she sat in my bed and it was the first time I noticed how casual she dressing. Granted, it was freezing outside but it was definitely a change in my mother's wardrobe. She used to wear a lot of pastels and nice colors, but when my father died she had opted for a lot of black. It was like she was attending a funeral every day to be honest. However, there was something different this time. Her clothes weren't bright but were still a soft neutral tone that almost seemed warm and inviting if I didn't already know who my mother was and what she capable of.

"I can't accept you because I know your heart isn't in it. I remember the day things with Hallie changed for you and I see it in your eyes now. You may love that girl and you may want to marry her but there's something in you that is wrong or feels wrong about it. Your father used to get that look in his eyes right before—"

"Right before he used to beat the shit out of you?" I said harsher than I intended.

"I'm not trying to clean up your messes, Matthew. I'm just trying to stop you from becoming him. He was a monster but you have a chance. A chance to be better than him. Don't you want that for yourself?"

I shook my head. I knew she wouldn't get it and I knew she wouldn't try either. For her to question my love for Gaby is one thing but to think I'm on the verge of becoming my father is just low even for her.

"Get out."

"Matthew!" She said, reaching out to me.

I moved her hand away and moved to open the door for her. She looked hurt, so upset at my actions but I couldn't bring myself to care. She had said and done enough. I just wanted her out of my life.

"The only reason you see me becoming like him is because you know that you drove him to it. Pushing him and pushing him until he was at wits end. Don't make me out to be the crazy one!" And with that, I slammed the door in her face and went back to work.

The slamming of the door felt satisfying yet horrible in the same sound. The look on her face when I said that to her made me feel evil. That woman had given me everything and I just stripped that completely from her by saying that.

I picked up my phone, knowing that the person I was going to call would be able to help me fix this. She knew me enough to know that I was truly sorry about it and could help me fix it. It took three rings for her to pick up and by then I was starting to lose hope. However, when her voice floated through the receiver, I found a sense of hope.

"That's a surprise. Why are you calling me?" She questioned. It wasn't harsh and ill-minded to ask. It was true.

"Meet me tonight. I fucked up big time with Mom and I know you can help me fix it."

I could hear her sigh and heard some rustling in the background before she finally answered.

"Fine. Where?"

"My apartment and please don't tell my mom that you even spoke to me." I pled.

"Whatever. I'll be there at six and there better be dinner involved." She demanded.

"Got it! Thank you so much for this, Hallie."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm already writing the next chapter.**

 **Review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ready for this? This is the climax of the story. Only 4 more chapters to go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Matt**

I hate to say it but if it weren't for Hallie showing up to my apartment in her signature black dress with the plunging neckline that used to drive me wild, I would've completely forgot that I probably should've told Gaby about her coming over in the first place. I knew if I had told her she would've been perfectly fine with it. Well, not perfectly fine. But she would've at least been understanding. I guess when I opened the door, my face gave that away. The way Hallie smirked at me was almost comical if it wasn't at my own expense.

"Holy shit, you didn't tell her I was coming, did you?" Hallie asked with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doorway. The last thing I fucking needed was one of Gaby's family members or friends to see Hallie there and rat me out. I felt like such a sneak but I needed to fix this. Not only had I hurt my mother's feelings but I knew I had also made her angry. My mother is never good when she's angry, so I had to fix this fast.

"Hallie, that's not the point. The point is that my mother is hurt as well as crazy. I need to fix this."

She shook her in amusement and went write into my fridge for a beer before settling herself onto my couch. She took out her keys and fingered them for a moment as she tried to reach her bottle opener. Her delicate fingers were nothing like Gaby's chubby, soft ones. When she finally found it, she gave a soft smile and opened her bottle. She took a long sip before swallowing loudly and looking at me expectantly.

"So, you want me to help you?"

"Yes." I sighed. She knew why she was here, so I didn't see what use there was for any questioning.

"After you wrote me a pitiful letter about having to _find_ yourself and be who _you_ really are."

"Hallie—"

"Uh-uh, mister. You want my help but you also left me hanging. Do you know what that was like? Having to face everyone and lie about how and why you left me? I covered for you!" She said.

The sad part about her confession was that she was right. I left her to clean up my mess and I did feel pretty bad about it. At one point in my life she was everything to me, and I left her to face the dogs on her own. It wasn't my intention and to be honest, I wasn't really thinking. I just wanted to start over and be me. I didn't want my mother around me and I sure as hell wanted nothing to remind me of my past.

"Hallie, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She laughed pitifully before taking another chug of her beer before patting the seat next to her on my couch. As mad as she was, I couldn't imagine that sitting next to her would end well. When I finally walked over and sat down, she gave me a sad smile and hit me with some truth.

"You didn't mean to hurt me, but you definitely meant to hurt your _mother._ You wanted to prove a fucking point and you did. You just didn't have to drag me down with it." She said solemnly.

I never thought about Hallie once when I made the decision to start my life over. I just knew that she couldn't be a part of it. I did what I thought would be easiest thing to do. Leave a note and just go on my way. I never thought about who I was hurting. However, it was obvious just how mad she was since it was radiating off of her in waves. However, I did want to teach my mother a lesson. I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt. I wanted her to know that I was done.

"Look, Hallie. I really am sorry about what I did to you. You have no idea how remorseful I am. I didn't mean to do that to you."

She scoffed but instead of taking a swig of her beer she merely looked at it intently instead of looking at me. The moment wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but it sure as hell made me sad. It made me feel for Hallie on top of what I was feeling for my mother. I was torn, honestly. I wanted to apologize to my mother but I also wanted her to know how bad she made me feel.

"I wore this thing just to impress you. I had no goal of seducing you or anything. I wanted you to know that I was great without you. And I am."

"You are."

"I have a great career, and to be honest it's great not seeing your mother anymore. This year of you being gone was one of the hardest but most rewarding year for me so far. I'm happy. I got a new job, a new house, and a new guy. He's great and even better both of his parents are dead so there's no drama like there was with yours." She explained.

I rubbed my face and let out a nervous and choked laugh. What could I say? I mean, don't get me wrong I was happy for Hallie but I couldn't help but wonder about my situation still. Even if I apologize, even if I grovel at her feet, I'm still going to be with Gaby and she's going to hate that.

"Your mom dragged me down here with a motive. A sick one but not the worst that your mother has done." She confessed.

She looked at me intently this time as if she was analyzing me. Trying to see if the information she was about to give me was truly worth it. Did she actually want to help me?

It must not have been because she sighed longingly and stood up. I shot up too, surprised that she wasn't going to tell me about my mom. I watched as she picked up her purse and chugged the last bit of beer in the bottle and made her way towards the door. Just as I was about to follow her that short distance she stopped short and turned on her heel.

"You and your mother have the same fear, you know that right? Talk to her about it."

And with that she turned herself back around and walked towards the door.

"Hallie, that makes zero sense."

"Yes, it does. Stop overthinking and stop running. Your answer is who you are." She said without turning around.

Before I could say anything else, her hand was on the door know and she was opening the door. I turned and suddenly everything was in slow motion. One second, I'm trying to decode her cryptic message and figure out why the hell she didn't do what I invited her over here for and the next, we're faced with the devil herself. My mother stood tall in the doorway and looked at Hallie and I skeptically.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't bring her here for you to be a cheater, Matthew." And with that, she pushed past Hallie and I.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe this was a joke, however the way my mother screeched for me and Hallie to get into the apartment, signaled that I was living my own personal hell.

Gaby

Shopping for my wedding dress was the saddest experience of my life. As I tried dress after dress, I knew when I found the one. It was simple with lace down my arms and my bodice. It felt right and fit my body so well, that it brought both my mother and father to tears when I first stepped out. The boutique we all went to was small and right in my mother's neighborhood. All the dresses were from the Caribbean or somewhere in Latin America and had been brought to America by my mother's friends.

It made it so personal and meaningful but my heart wasn't in it. I stood on the pedestal in the middle of the store with my mother, father and two best friends and I felt nothing but sadness and I couldn't explain why.

"Gabriela, you look so beautiful!" My father said in between tears.

"So beautiful and so happy. Our baby has finally found the man of her dreams! Maria, we'll take this one!" My mother shouted.

My parents both wandered off to find the store manager and I was left with Kelly and Shay who had been a bit too quiet for my liking. I didn't even bother looking at them because I knew that they knew me better than I knew myself. If I even dared to look at them, the tears would fall and I wasn't ready for that to happen. I don't think I'm ready for a lot of things to happen.

"Gaby, where's your ring?" Kelly asked.

I gasped, as I looked down at my ring finger and realized that it was bare. It had always been bear. Racking my head for any memory of a ring, I realized that there never was one. This whole engagement was never official in that way.

"I don't have one."

"He never gave you one?" Shay asked, shocked.

I shook my head no and this time I turned to look at them both. I could feel myself cracking and I didn't know why. I was tired all of sudden and I just wanted to go home. I was fine just a few hours ago but somehow I felt lost now.

"Guys, get me out of here." I whispered.

I barely heard myself so I was surprised when both Shay and Kelly jumped into action. Shay spun me around and unzipped the dress before I could even move an inch while Kelly assembled our stuff. I know ditching my mother and father at the bridal shop was horrible but I couldn't be here anymore. I couldn't be anywhere right now.

'Gaby, here!" Kelly said throwing my clothes at me and I shuffled into the dressing room. My breathing was labored and I felt like everything was happening all at once, but nothing actually was.

"I don't think I can do this." I said to myself.

Shay snatched the curtain back and pointed her finger in my face. This was happening too fast and I didn't think I could keep myself from screaming.

"Gaby, you can leave. Your mom will understand."

"No, Shay. That's not it. I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?" Kelly asked.

"I don't think I can marry Matt. At least not right now."

Matt

I can't believe this was happening to me. My mother was fuming at both Hallie and I and neither one of us could even open our mouths to dispel her accusations. It was pitiful just sitting on my own couch in my own apartment being blatantly and viciously berated by my mother. I didn't even understand it to be honest. I had done nothing wrong to my knowledge and though Hallie's outfit did very little to better the situation, there's no way my mother actually thought that I could ever do anything to cheat on Gaby.

"Nancy, nothing happened. The idiot called me here for you." Hallie tried to reason with her.

"Then please explain why you're dressed like that. And don't you have a boyfriend back in Florida?" She shot back.

Hallie rolled her eyes. "I was just showing him what he was missing. He invited me over here to talk to you! Now, if you both will excuse me, I have a flight to catch. I'm going back to Florida where I belong."

Hallie stood up and gave an offhanded wave to my mother and just shot me a knowing look. She sauntered over to the door and slammed it shut once she made her way out. The bitch was lucky. Very lucky that she could just get up and leave. I, however, was still stuck with my mother.

"What point are you trying to prove to me, Matthew? What? Did I not love you enough? Did I spoil you? Did I scar you?" My mother said exasperated.

"You took my life away from me. You took away my free will." I said for the billionth time.

The way my voice emptied those heavy words into the air seemed threatening and was another hit to my mother's self-esteem. Here she was thinking, she raised the perfect man, when in reality she created a fantasy of the man she helped ruin.

"Matt, I just want what is best for you."

"Do you, really? Because I feel like you were so afraid that I would be like him, that I would hurt someone like her did to us. What you somehow didn't realize is that you created a monster of your own."

With that I walked away from her, looking for my phone and my coat. She stood there in shock but I was too stubborn to do anything about it.

"Matthew, I didn't come here to ruin your life." She said quietly.

It was odd to hear her speak in that tone to me, but I kept moving anyway. Before either of us could say anything, my phone rang and from the cheery ringtone, I knew instantly that it was my beautiful Gaby. I needed her more than anything, so I was quick to answer.

Her voice was rough when she answered the phone but the background was somewhat quiet and still. I figured she back at her apartment and I was eager to go over and join her.

"Hey, baby. I'm going to be on my way to your place soon, okay?"

"No need, I'm already in the parking lot to your building. We need to talk." She said, carefully.

A chill ran up my spine and I suddenly became very nervous. My mom was staring intently at me but I merely turned my face away from her and continued grabbing my stuff.

"Is everything alright? I'll be down soon."

I picked up my coat and my keys and walked out the door without a word to my mother. I was trying to be mean but I saw no reason to be nice either. Walking down the hallways and into the elevator felt like a movie scene. I was walking towards the love of my life while walking away from the woman who sacrificed everything to give me a life she felt I deserved. If only she had gone about it the right way. The trip outside was short and as soon as the cold wind hit me, I saw Gaby's car sitting by itself in the lot.

I walked over quickly and didn't even bother knocking on the window to get her attention. I just took my place next to her in the passenger's seat. Her eyes seemed puffy and when I leaned in for a kiss, it was dull and quick. She was very cold though it was evident that she had several layers on and the heater was making the car warm and toasty.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, carefully.

Gaby looked out the window at the snow falling and nodded. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and sniffled a but before turning to me. She had on a sad smile. The type that breaks your heart because you know the person wearing it is broken in some way and somehow you caused them to be.

"Baby, don't think I don't love you." She responded.

My heart dropped.

"Gaby…"

"Matt, look at us. Look at where we are right now. This whole wedding thing is a mess. My parents just bought a beautiful and undeniably perfect dress for their daughter whose engagement is a _fucking sham_."

She said it so bitterly to me and I was surprised. I didn't know she was feeling that way and this was too much of a surprise.

"Gaby, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how this isn't even a real engagement. Matt, I don't even have a ring, there wasn't even a big proposal and to be honest with you, we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you just talked to your mother." She yelled at me.

Back to the ole "talk to your mother" spiel again. I was so sick and tired of people telling me to talk to her when I already knew where this was going to go. She just wanted to drag me back to Florida and have me run the company until I die. It was sick and it was sad. I thought Gaby of all people would be understanding of my situation.

"Talking to her won't do shit. It'll prove to her that I can't get along without her."

"And speeding up our relationship _will?_ " She countered.

I rolled my eyes, desperate to run out of this car but I stayed.

"Gaby, you don't understand. She won't listen."

"Didn't you run? That's how you found your way to me, you ran. You didn't tell her, you just left a note and you were on your way. That's not fair. Not to Hallie, not to Nancy, and sure as hell not to me."

"Gaby—"

"Every time I close my eyes and picture getting married, it's to you. You're always the one I see. However, I refuse to let that happen until you figure yourself out, Matt. As much as I want you to win and succeed in life, I refuse to let myself sink. I can't keep sacrificing my dreams for you. Not until you face what you've been running from."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, hoping the answer that I was going to get wasn't what I expected.

"I mean, Matt, that I'm not going to marry you until you sort things out with your mother. I love you more than anything in this world. My heart is constantly aching for you but something in my just broke inside of me today. I realized that if your mother wasn't in the picture, we wouldn't be rushing to get married, we wouldn't be running from her, and we wouldn't be this unhappy." She explained.

My heart shattered and I let a tear slide silently down my face before wiping it off.

"Gaby, please don't leave me."

Gaby shook her head and looked at me earnestly. "I'm not breaking up with you, but I do need you to take some time and figure yourself out Matt. Because at this point, you're not running from your mother, you're running from yourself."

And like that I was dismissed from the car. She turned her head away from me and opted to look at outside the window again. I didn't know what to say so I left. I got out of the car and kept it moving. I never once looked back though I ached to. I just walked back into my building full of shame. The elevator ride back up was pitiful and I hated that I had to face my mother after being told off by Gaby. I never even thought about giving her ring nor did I ever really take any part nor pay any mind to her wanting to plan the wedding. I just figured knowing that we would get married would be enough.

I stopped short in front of my apartment door, mentally preparing myself for my mother's anguish. However, when I walked through the door. There was no one.

I looked around just to see if she was hiding somewhere but low and behold, she was gone and I was very much alone.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you don't hate me for this. This story is all about self-discovery for Matt and I hope that has been slowly unraveling throughout the story. I had a completely different plan for this but I wanted it to be a bit different. Gaby is a strong character and even the strong people get pushed too far.**

 **Thank you all for continuously reading, favoriting, reviewing and following this story. It means so much and I would love to know what you all think of this one.**

 **Review, if you can please!**

 **Nessa**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, on a scale of one to ten how mad are y'all? I'm really sorry for taking so long with this update. Life got in the way severely. This is the one we've been waiting for. Two more chaps to go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Thank you to all who have kept up with this story. Every read, review, follow, and favorite is appreciated more than you can ever know!**

* * *

 **Matt**

The next few days that pass by are lonely ones. My mother doesn't call and Gaby doesn't answer.

I tried calling Gaby, but she sent me straight to voicemail. Each time her voicemail message went on, I cringed at the fact that I couldn't hear her real voice coming through the receiver. I wanted to hear the confidence that etched around every letter and syllable she pronounced. I wanted to hear the satisfaction that wrapped around her tone of voice each time she spoke about something that made her happy. I wanted to hear my Gaby, and I wanted to hear the love in her voice for me once again.

As I sat in my living room in my boxers for the third day in a row, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't going to hear her voice anytime soon.

 **Gaby**

"Mom, for the fourth time, I don't want to talk about it!" I said exasperatedly through the receiver.

For the past three days, I had been dying to change my number as calls from Matt and my mother kept coming in. I was too tired to justify my actions and I sure as hell didn't feel like changing my mind. I knew what was right for me, and I needed Matt to know too.

My mother was devastated when I told her. Then again, I did tell her over the phone to save myself from receiving any looks of pity from her. Even worse, I left her a voicemail instead of giving her the chance to answer. I was too ashamed of what I had done to ever explain to her that my engagement felt like a sham that made me lie constantly.

I loved Matt and I made sure to tell her that too. I just needed him to choose me for the right reasons. I wanted him to marry me because he felt the time was right, not because he wanted to prove to his mother that she didn't need him.

"Gaby, please baby. Just tell me what's wrong?" I heard the pain in my mother's voice as she pled with me to explain my life to her.

I didn't know how to start. I didn't know how to tell her that her baby girl once again brought a man into her life who almost ruined it again. As dramatic as it sounds, Matt was everything I wanted but nothing I could actually sacrifice myself for. I refused to let my marriage be a result of a rash decision. In my heart, I knew I was going to marry Matt, but I wasn't going to marry him under these conditions.

"Mom, I just need time. I need to figure some things out. One day, I will marry Matt but it can't be now. It can't be for a while."

I heard her sigh heavily, but I knew it was a sign of her surrender. I didn't want it to be this way but they all needed to understand that I needed space. I knew I made the right decision for me. I just wish everyone felt the same.

When I finally hung up the phone, I was finally all alone. As much as Shay and Kelly's company was more than welcomed, I felt ashamed for being so delusional. I didn't want anyone's pity, I just wanted to drown in my own.

Before I could start however, my doorbell echoed through my empty apartment. I had ordered some food not even twenty minutes before my mother had called. I was happy to stuff my face and basically eat my problems away, so I practically sprinted to the door.

Right as I opened it though, I rushed to close it back up because it definitely wasn't my food. It was my ex mother-in-law aka Matt's mother. Now any other time, I would've let her in out of respect. However, I didn't feel like I owed the Casey family anything. I have been tried one too many times by them and I just needed to be on my own right now.

However, this woman had great reflexes and managed to step in my apartment before I even registered what was happening. I stomped my foot down in response as she pushed past me and let herself in.

"Now don't be a child. I was hoping that aspect hadn't rubbed off on you yet. God knows, my son can get so juvenile when he's upset." Nancy commented.

She took off her coat and set it down on a nearby chair. She went to sit on my couch and made herself at home. She patted the spot next to her and offered me a soft smile.

I didn't move an inch and just stared at her in awe. Not the good kind of awe either. It was the awe that made you think that you were in the Twilight Zone and about to die.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask.

She shrugged but gave me a pointed look.

"I'm just here to talk to my daughter in law."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I went over to my fridge and grabbed two beers. Both were for me but the second Nancy saw me bring them around the corner, she held her hand out to grab one. I offered it to her spitefully, and sat down in the loveseat adjacent to the couch. I wasn't going to be too close in case she decided to hit me over the head with the bottle.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing now, but I'm not your daughter in law and probably won't be. Matt and I are done." I replied rudely.

The amount of shock that swept through her demeanor would've been gratifying if not for the situation. She genuinely looked dismayed at the fact that Matt and I were no longer together. She uncapped her beer and took a long swig before even looking at me again. The fact that Matt had told his mother absolutely nothing worried me.

"What do you mean you are _done_?" She finally asked.

"As in, I bought a dress for absolutely no reason. As in, your son has a lot of baggage. As in, I love your son too much for him to marry me for the wrong reasons." I explained.

I was already annoyed beyond repair and her blatant lack of information regarding the situation was really pushing at any patience I could have with her. I just wanted her to leave. However, the curiosity within me wanted her to stay and let me know what's been going on with Matt.

"Have you honestly not heard from your son in the past 3 days?" I asked.

"No! I honestly thought he was ignoring me to be with _you_! After the fight we had about Hallie, I figured he was running off with you or something."

"What fight about Hallie?"

"That's not the point. You can't just leave Matt, he needs you!" Nancy begged.

This turn of events was honestly making me nauseas. One second this lady is practically offering me millions to get away from her son, now she's begging me to be with him. I didn't know right from left anymore, but I knew for a fact that this was all too much.

"Matt needs you! He needs you more than he could ever need me. Don't you get it? I was just a ploy to get you to finally notice him. He may have left you to start a life on his own but I was just there to solidify that. I was an end to a mean." I yelled.

Nancy shook her head and sighed. She looked as if she was in dire disbelief at all of this. The amount of craziness that had been occurring for eight months was weighing heavily in my living room now and I didn't think that I could handle anymore.

"Please leave."

Nancy's eyes snapped to meet mine and I couldn't help but feel bad for her all of a sudden. She really had no idea the person she had created and the trouble she had caused.

"Do you know why I do the things I do? I do it because I married a bad man. I had children with that man's genes. I would die before I let my children do the same as him. Matt loved construction the way his father did and I did everything in my power to build an empire so Matt wouldn't feel the need to do so in the worst ways. I structured a life for him. A good, successful wife who wouldn't need anything from him but love, a job doing something he could appreciate, a fortune to spend as he chooses, I did it so he could become _a good man_." She said, her voice cracking by the end.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. I let her continue even though Matt should've been the one to hear these words first.

"Did I turn him into someone so selfish that he couldn't see the life you two could have together?"

I felt inclined to answer but before I could, she spoke again.

"I am the way I am because that man made me that way. But I refuse to let my son do anything to you that would make you bitter or resentful like me. He is a good boy, Gaby and I'm not here to try to convince you to get back together with him, but understand where he comes from. Who he came from."

I shook my head.

"I know exactly where your son came from. He's told me. However, I don't think he knows nor understands your reasoning behind any of it. To him, this is about proving a point. He thinks that you think that he could never do anything on his own or be his own person. That's what this is about for him. Now until he settles that, I refuse to be with him. I love myself and my family too much to ever let him back in until he knows who he is."

And with that, I got out of my seat and moved pointedly towards the door.

Nancy got the hint and got her stuff. She moved to the door slowly as if taking everything in once more. Before she opened the door, she stopped and looked at me specifically.

"I don't think you're a bad person nor do I believe you have ill intentions for my son. I was rude and did my best to hurt you. I'm sorry for that."

Well, I definitely didn't see _that_ part coming.

However, I didn't get long to react because she opened my door right after and slipped out.

Matt

Wallowing in my own self-pity would've been going well if it weren't for everyone bothering me all the way through it. It was frustrating because every time I tried to drink myself into a stupor or lounge around aimlessly, someone either called or came over to tell me to get my shit together.

This time, it was Severide calling me. The only difference with this time was that he was actually bearing some sense of blame for my situation that didn't solely lie on me.

"Man, I'm really sorry. I got you into this mess." He said through the phone.

I sighed, rubbing at my god awful stubble invading my face. As much as lifting some of the blame off of me was more than welcomed, it wasn't something I needed right now. I was already six feet under with Gaby and it was too late to really fix anything. I just wanted to die in peace.

"Sev, it's fine. Gaby and I made our decision and everyone has to respect that." I answered.

"I don't."

I literally jumped out of my skin when I heard my mom's voice come from behind me. I nearly chucked the phone at her head but instead I merely quickly sent Severide on his way and hung up the phone. I silently cursed myself for not locking my door and for looking like a total bum. I hadn't shaved in three days, I'd been wearing the same stained wife beater for two days now and the apartment was littered with beer bottles and takeout containers.

It was a really shitty look for me to say the least. However, she didn't seem to care as she began to clean up the kitchen. It took me awhile to even speak to her. She didn't yell at me, nor did she try to be spiteful in anyway. She merely went about her business as if this was something she did every day.

"Well? Aren't you going to help?" She asked pointedly.

I got up and started shifting stuff around and clearing the cans that littered the floor around me. I noticed a couple of stains on the carpet, and cursed myself for not having been more careful. The carpet in this place was difficult to keep up with, so any little stain was a hassle.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

She stopped and sighed before continuing what she was doing.

"I'm helping you. I'm helping you in the way I should've done a long time ago."

And with that, we continued cleaning. We scrubbed, scraped and scrambled to get things clean. We were done two hours later and it felt like it wasn't even the same place anymore. Things sparkled and the stains that once worried me, were gone. She had fixed it without complaint and I only helped to the best that I knew how. However, she made it seem like it was more than enough.

"I just wanted you to have everything." My mom said, finally sitting down on the couch.

I sat next to her, the closest I've been to her in almost two years. I knew where this conversation was headed, I just didn't know if I was ready. I loved my mom, I really did but there was just too much anger between us to move on.

"Mom—"

"You couldn't end up like him, Matt. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was responsible for even having him in our lives. He was a horrible man but he also gave me the best gifts in the world. You and your sister."

"Why did it have to be this way?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to steer you from any behavior of his. I did all of this so you could have a life where anger and greed didn't have a place. Hallie, our company, everything was out in front of you to succeed and have a life that was filled with no worries."

"Mom, I would've been happy just having you. You being alive was enough for me!" I said forcefully.

"But for how long? Do you know how many kids inherit shit from their parents? A lot! I couldn't have you be another statistic. Once you left, I went crazy trying to make sure you would be okay. It's not that I hated Gaby, it's just she didn't fit what I wanted for you."

I shook my head. I could see it now; hell I could even understand it. I knew the fear in my mother's eyes that her son would have the same life as his father was genuine. He was an awful man and the things he did were unforgivable. But she could've just told me, she could've said something to me.

Why didn't she just let me be my own person instead of shaping me into a better version of the man she learned to hate so much? I don't even think about him nowadays. Father's day never bothered, nor did his birthday. I was so happy until she started all this shit.

"I didn't want you growing constantly second guessing yourself Matt. I didn't want you to think that you were acting like him at the slightest slip of anger. That's why I never told you. I may have been a hard ass but best believe it was for you. I did everything so my boy could have anything he'd ever dream of having."

I sighed, "Yeah well, the one thing I want now is gone and you can't actually buy that. Though I've heard you tried."

She cringed after remembering the time she tried to bribe Gaby but it didn't bring me any joy seeing her do it. If anything, it made me a bit sad. The fact that she was showing any emotion towards having offended or hurt Gaby made me realize that she was coming from a genuinely hurt place. She was sorry.

It was a slow process, but it was all coming to me now. Every moment, every word, every action was all for me. She did it so I could be happy. It may have been wrong and even abusive at some points but she really did mean well. There was no justification for any of the mean things she's done, but there was an explanation and it's all I ever wanted.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm sorry too, Mom."

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review if you can!**

 **Nessa**


	20. Chapter 20

**The wait is over y'all! I'm so sorry but school and life took a turn for me after the last chapter was posted so I've had this one partially written for months. Not to mention, I almost lost my files when my computer refused to work properly. However, now it's summer time and we have ONE more chapter to go.**

 **Special thanks for those of you who read, review, favorite, and follow my writing and I. For those of you wondering I have several Dawsey stories lined up! The next one I'm planning is going to be no less than 5 chapters but no more than 10 chapters long.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Matt**

Going back to 51 was a scary thought. It had only been four days since I took a minor leave, but it felt like forever. I wasn't ready for them all to hate me. I didn't want them to see me as some con artist or someone who merely manipulated Gaby.

When I parked my car across the street from the House, I had to wonder if I should just call out. Knowing Chief, he would figure out I was being a coward, so that wouldn't necessarily be my best option in doing things. I wanted to come in with pride but with a sense of humility where my colleagues understood that I was sorry.

I took in a deep breath as I read the plaque that stood on top of the House that said 51. This place was my home away from home and in my darkest moments had given sanctity. But what happens now? How do I go back in after emotionally hurting one of their own? How do I go back to this place when in reality it always belonged to Gaby and I was just borrowing it in a sense? Would they accept me the same way?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in to the place where you belong?" A voice called out to me.

I looked behind me and watched as Hermann walked towards me with his duffel and a smirk in tow. He had to have known what I was contemplating so it was no use pretending that I wasn't. I didn't feel like being chewed out right now, but I knew Herman would find a way to tell me the truth and even give me some way to fix this.

"I'm going in." I answered, but stayed rooted to the spot.

"You sure about that? Because it seems to me like you're stumped, Lieutenant."

"Hermann."

He stopped for a moment and shook his head. I thought I had lost him for a second as he started to walk away from me until he looked back at me.

"Stop overthinking this kid, all you have to do is try. Don't worry about some strategic plan, don't worry about what people are going to think, just don't worry. Just do."

And with that, he walked ahead of me. Without even questioning what I was going to do or how to do it, I just walked with him and hoped for the best.

 **Gaby**

"So, how do we even act?" I heard Otis say to Mouch in the corner.

I roll my eyes at the lack of subtlety that Otis had but continued to pour my coffee into my favorite mug in the House. Everyone kept giving me odd looks, but I knew exactly what they were thinking. This wasn't the first time that any one of them had ever given me that look and I knew I had to correct this fast before it got too far.

I already knew they thought this was another one of my fuckups but I knew Shay and Severide were doing their damage control with this one. As much as I knew that I had to say good bye to any future with Matt, I was still holding on, but barely. I felt as if no matter what he did, he would still find a way to let his mom dictate his life. I couldn't live knowing my life was on some sort of one track plan that only Matt controlled. I needed space, I needed love, and most importantly I needed him.

I knew having hope that for once, a man would choose me over his imperfections was fruitless, but I prayed that Matt knew that I was on his side. I wasn't letting him go, I was helping him set himself free. The demons that haunted that man were too much for him and he had to work those out before he could ever be in touch with reality.

"Take it like it's a normal day, Otis. People change and sometimes people have yet to do so. Chill out, and let it be." Kelly commented from the table.

He looked towards me and nodded and I gave him a grateful smile in return. Just as I was about to head to the back to do inventory for the ambulance, in comes Hermann with Matt in tow. I expected the room to tense, when in reality it was just me.

He gave me a small smile and kept walking to his quarters, barely acknowledging anyone else in the room. It wasn't like him but I think everyone understood why. He needed his space and I could only hope that he had spoken to his mother.

Before anyone could comment on his demeanor, a call rang through and put us all on high alert. As we listened closely to the address being called out, Matt came running out, realizing just as I did whose address that was. The worst thoughts flooded my mind while my body felt as if cold water was just dumped over me. I remember being in the kitchen and then all of a sudden I wasn't.

I didn't know how I got to the front seat so fast, but luckily Shay followed suit and we got out of the house quickly. I was truly pulling out all the stops getting to the address in time, and even risked hitting a couple of pedestrians once we made it to the residential area. I ached to check my phone but realized I had forgotten it on the counter at work, so I couldn't see if anyone had called me.

I didn't care about protocol and neither did Matt as we both hopped out of our vehicles and into the front lawn of my mother and father's house. My mother's book club friends were crying frantically in the front lawn and I could feel my blood run even colder as horrible thoughts hit me once again. _What has my mother done now?_

"Gaby, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Your mother is a fighter."

I nodded, but raced up the stairs as I called out for my father. He was more sensible, more level-headed than my mother could ever be, so he had to have been the one to make the call. My brother was undercover, so I knew he was nowhere near this area.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" I heard my father call for me.

It had to be serious if my father wasn't using some sort of term of endearment for me, and that's when I really felt the tears in my eyes. Really, what had my mother done?

"Papa, where's mama? _Where is she_?"

He kept banging on the attic door and I knew in his old age that there was no way he would be able to break through it. It was a thick, mahogany door that has old but in excellent condition. I moved him out of the way calling out to my mother. That attic has always been a pain in our asses for my family but never did we actually think it would be a problem. Then again, I'm not surprised it would be my mother trapped in there. The place wasn't huge but a decent size for a number of boxes, antiques and for my mother to hide when she didn't want to be bothered.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he got ready to go through the door.

"My mother is stuck in there!" I said angrily. I wasn't sure who the anger was directed to, but Matt took it in stride. Cruz and Otis soon joined us, helping to unlatch the door. The second we got the door, Chief's voices rang through our radios in unison.

"Guys, this is a suicide call. Tread with caution."

I froze. I turned back to my father only to have his back away from me. I held an arm out to signal to Otis and Cruz to back away. Matt, however, had to stay. My mother seemed to love him as if she gave birth to him herself. He could stay. He could always stay.

"Mom?" I say, calling out to her.

The attic wasn't too huge but there were enough nooks and crannies for my mother's short frame to fit into without any notice from anyone. I kept calling out to her, hoping she'd answer her little girl. Finally, she called back to me.

"Gabriela?" I heard her call out.

Her voice sounded strange, so I didn't wait for her to answer me back again. I followed the sound of her voice to the back of the attic. It wasn't long til I found my mother wrapped out in her long sweater and her muumuu. She held the phone to her chest, and looked suspicious, as if she was revealing a secret that she knew shouldn't be repeated.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked, carefully.

She looked at me skeptically, but it wasn't until she saw Matt behind that she broke into the biggest smile and ran passed me into his arms. I didn't know whether to be relieved to see her happy or in complete and utter anger at the fact that this call wasn't necessary.

"Oh my baby. My Matt! How are you? It's only been less than a week and you're already looking skinnier. You hungry?" She whined.

I question so much shit that my mother does but this one was beyond reason. I felt myself fuming and couldn't contain my anger, nor could I contain my disbelief. Did she really make some sort of fake suicide plea to get us here? And for what? For her to see Matt?

"Mom! Did you call in a fucking fake suicide call? Are you crazy?" I yelled.

My mother's head snapped as she heard my language and her evil eye was out and ready. I knew she was ready to berate me for my language and attitude, but I didn't care. This is taxpayer's money she wasted. This is grounds for a fine or even worse an arrest.

"What are you talking about? I would never do such a thing!"

"Well, the phone in your hand and you at the highest point of our house says otherwise!" I answered back.

"Gaby…" Matt started.

"You stay out of this!" I yelled.

I started pacing the room, wondering what could have led my mother into thinking that this was a good idea. I mean seriously! If she really wanted to see Matt, all she had to do was call him or come down to the station. Hell, this woman had so many ways to do it, other than this. God, why is she so dramatic?

"Gaby, there has to be a logical explanation!"

"There is! I didn't make any call. I was just talking to Esme down the street like I always do every week. We share some pretty deep things so I come up here for privacy. You know we have an open door policy, so you never know who might come into the house and hear!" My mother explained.

This didn't make any sense.

"Okay, then who made the call?" I asked once again.

All of sudden, my father came in looking horribly guilty.

"I did, mija. I swear your mother said she was ready to die!"

All of us turned to my mother as she faced my mother and rolled her eyes. If she was at me before, she was furious with my father. My parents were usually great with communication but this was slowly all making sense as to how we got here.

"I can't believe you were listening to my phone calls! Is nothing **_sacred_** anymore?" My mother answered.

I sat down on the nearest box I could find and radioed back to Chief. This was about to get stupid and I had to let them know that they might as well pack up and leave.

"Chief, this is Dawson. False alarm. My parents are insane."

Not even a second later, he called back with a "copy that".

I looked between my parents and then at Matt and suddenly I felt too overwhelmed. Between my mother and my father being crazy as they can be and Matt with his own family issues, I'm not sure how much more I can take.

"Gaby, you know I wouldn't have called 911 if I didn't think it was serious. She was hiding up here and when I checked the other wireless phone to see where she was, I heard her say that she feels like she could just die. So I panicked and called!" My dad said moving closer to my mother.

My mother rolled her eyes, but opened her arms to my father anyway.

"If you had been five seconds earlier, you would've understood why I said that. I was telling Esme how I feel like dying just knowing that my daughter could not find the proper love and happiness that she deserves. It hurts me every time I think about it. "My mom said turning to me.

"See, Gaby. Logical explanation." Matt had the nerve to comment.

"You don't get the right to even be involved in this. You can't even fix things with your own mother, don't try to help mine." I said angrily.

I know it was uncalled for and I appreciated him and his efforts but this shift was turning to shit all too quickly.

"I did. I did talk to my mom. All is well between the two of us now. I get it. She gets it." He explained.

I looked at him carefully but there were no lies behind his demeanor. He was being truly honest and it didn't seem anything but amicable. Maybe he was learning. Maybe he understood why things were done the way they were. I did what I did for a reason.

But did he really? Did he really understand why I said what I said?

"So, you and your mother have made up?" My mother chimed in too hopeful.

God, why does she sound so happy? Why so hopeful? As if one little talk changed him? I thought our talks would knock some sense into him but it took me leaving for him to even take a step. I didn't know if it was the stress of the situation at hand or maybe just my overall bad mood but I just wasn't having it right now.

"You know what, I'm gonna catch a cab back. The truck is already gone and I don't think I can stand to be around any of **_you_** ," I looked pointedly at my mother, "any longer."

"…Gaby." Matt called out, but I was already barreling down the stairs when I heard my mother tell him to give me time.

I needed that.

I needed time.

When in reality, all I wanted was him to hold me.

 **Matt**

I didn't really think my situation could get any worse until Gaby announced her plan to catch a cab back to the firehouse. The situation had been stressful, especially when I thought Gina was going to hurt herself. That woman had become a special person in my life and the thought of her gone was nearly too much to bear. Upon seeing her intact, I knew this had to be one big misunderstanding.

"Honestly, I meant no harm. I don't understand Gaby right now." Her father commented as he pulled a nearby stool over.

"It's none of us, not even you Matt. Gaby just needs time. She just needs to believe." Gina explained, sighing to herself in the process.

"In?" I asked.

"You." She answered simply.

I shook my head knowing that there was no way that it was going to happen. Gaby was too headstrong to ever love me again the way she did. I destroyed that when I chose my pride and my baggage over a future with her. That part was tainted and I was the one who poisoned it.

"To be truthful Matt, you know you are one of the few men in Gaby's life who have loved her unconditionally and without regret. She just needs to remember that."

If only I knew how to get her to remember that. She was hurting beyond compare but I needed her to know that history was far from repeating itself. My mother was no longer an issue, and would never be again.

Getting through to her wasn't going to be easy, but I was very determined to get her back.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me, even though I'm absolute shit at updating. I'll have the next update for you guys by late next week!**

 **Please review if you can, I want to know what you guys think!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Nessa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is it y'all. Over 5000 words to make the last chapter.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and I'm sorry for constantly leaving you all hanging. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following me and my story. Your kind words have kept me going and I'm happy to say that I'll be putting out a new story next month.**

 **I'll be doing both a Dawsey and a story for the Grimm fandom, so keep checking in if you're interested in reading more of my work.**

 **Again thank you!**

* * *

It took me nearly three weeks to figure out how to get Gaby back. In those three weeks, our words to each other were scarce and the only thing that actually had depth were the orders given between us when on the job. It was sad and unbearable but I knew what I had done and that this was my penance. Not to mention, the team could tell that something was off and they didn't mind telling me that they knew. Whether it be on the job or when I was chilling at Molly's, it was obvious that everyone, even Boden were in on this too.

"C'mon Casey, you gotta do something. Dawson can hold a grudge better than anyone, but she's also the most forgiving person I know." Otis commented as he wiped down the counter.

"Otis." Boden warned, as he sipped on his beer.

I gave him a nod of thanks for the gesture and went on to sip my whiskey that Hermann just poured me. Drowning my sorrows seemed like my best bet at the moment as Dawson was conveniently and unfortunately tied up with a bridal party in the back so she was far from my self-pity.

The place was pretty crowded with people pouring out of booths and standing in corners, laughing it off with friends while me and my guys merely hung around the counter. It was a goodnight for a night out with friends, but I'd rather be with my girl.

" _This isn't healthy_! I should know. Once, Trudy didn't speak to me for a week because I talked back and I gained like twenty pounds worth of beer weight. Do you know how hard that was?" Mouch explained.

Hermann rolled his eyes as he poured me my fourth drink for the night. At least someone was letting me have what I wanted. I looked to the side and saw that both Severide and Shay were talking up what looked like fraternal twins in the corner, so I knew asking them for some help or advice would be pointless.

"How do I fix this?" I murmured to myself.

I heard Hermann sigh before he pulled the drink right out of my hands and moved from behind the counter. I had no idea what he was doing until he pulled me out of my seat and guided me out of the bar before I could even fully understand what was happening to me at the moment. When the cool Chicago air hit my face, I shivered a bit even though we were in Spring and the air should've been warming up by now.

We started walking away from the bar, and I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. While I was relieved that Gaby couldn't just look over and see me drowning in self-pity anymore, I was also missing being in the same vicinity as her. The walk is silent for a while and it isn't until we are halfway to Gaby's apartment that I stopped in my tracks and moved to turn around which Hermann was all for letting me do so.

"You know Casey, I've never seen you ever give up before." He said solemnly.

I scoffed but stopped in my tracks as I turned back to face him.

"I'm not giving up Hermann."

"Yeah, yeah you are. We may not have known each other long, but I know that you are determined in everything that you do. The old Casey would've walked right to Gaby's apartment and waited outside her door until she made it back home."

"Well, the old Casey is a coward and a fake." I answered.

It was the brutal but honest truth. I had lied to everyone in my life just because I couldn't be honest with myself or my mother. In the process, I had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Matt, the only thing Gaby wants in her life is trust and honesty, and you could give that to her. All you have to do is take initiative. Gaby is used to secrets, but lies are her weakness. You could right this so quick as long as you're honest and admit what you did." He explained, exasperatedly.

I shook my head. He didn't understand, no one did. I couldn't just walk right in and force her to talk to me. It was much more than that. I had to do something bigger. Something of value to earn her respect back.

"I can't just do that." I answered.

He sighed but began to walk. It was hitting 1 AM and I knew Molly's had to close soon, so Hermann had to make his way back quickly. Just like Gaby, I had wasted Hermann's time as well.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, but I did get you a head start."

And with that, he walked all the way down the dark Chicago street and out of my view. Other than a few cars passing by here and there, the night was quiet and I was alone. I was buzzed, that was a pure fact. I had enough alcohol in me to reveal some pretty deep secrets, but sober enough to know not to give everything away anything like my social security number or debit card information. The worst part though, was that I was itching to go see Gaby.

I don't know why I didn't just follow Hermann because instead of following my usual excuses, I decided to let my body take the lead. I turned and started walking to Gaby's apartment to wait until she got home.

 **Gaby**

Fuck my life.

Molly's was packed tonight and courtesy of Otis and Hermann trying to get us more business, I was stuck entertaining a bride hoping to get drunk one last time before she converts to Mormonism fully. It was clear that this woman was regretting her choice to convert but was making the sacrifice anyway because of "love" as she so called it. The rest of her bridesmaids and maid of honor merely traded a few stories as I kept going back and forth to give them whatever they needed.

I can't count how many times I tripped over her cheap tiara/veil that had BRIDE plastered in diamonds on it. The silver nuisance was about 6 feet long and constantly count of the heel of my boots and my jeans. I was annoyed to say the least and it didn't help that for most of the night, Matt sat at the counter with the rest of the idiots, downing drinks poured by Hermann himself.

If it wasn't for the generous tip left by those girls, I kid you not I would've lost my shit and left. I was still stressed out from my mom's stupid stunt from a couple of weeks ago and I was angry that I had to handle a wedding party when my own recent engagement was joke.

I was so tired of being let down by guys in my life and I prayed every night to no avail that Matt would just talk to me and mean what he said. I didn't need to hear his excuses, I just needed the truth and his commitment.

By the time it was time to close, Matt was nowhere to be seen so I assumed he went home. I made sure to clean around the bar periodically throughout the night when I had a few moments to myself to make closing time a bit easier.

I barely spoke to Otis and Hermann when I was flipping the chairs over and cleaning the floors and they didn't force any conversation. They knew my heart was crushed and they also knew that this wasn't a problem that anyone could fix but Matt and I. When we were finally done, I gave a quiet but audible goodbye and headed to the parking lot to grab my car.

When I got in, I sat there in the passenger seat for a long time, just thinking about a conversation I had with Shay earlier this week.

 _"_ _You know, you're doing the right thing Gaby. Don't let go of that." Shay said suddenly, as we sat in my living room watching an episode of Fixer Upper._

 _Our hair was tied into high buns at the top of our heads as we donned some face masks and ate our weight in sunflower seeds. It was our day off and instead of allowing me to mope and avoid my family, Shay used her key to let herself in to drag me out of bed and into the world of productivity._

 _"_ _I just wish I could stop being so stupid. Do I want love so badly that I let men repeatedly do this to me? How many liars have I had come in and out of my life, Shay?"_

 _I wanted so badly to cry but my pride hid my tears graciously. When I was alone, I would let them fall but no one else could see the pain I was truly in, not even my best friend in the whole world._

 _"_ _Gaby, there is nothing wrong with you. What's wrong are the idiots who think it's right to hurt such a beautiful and caring soul! Baby girl, you're great, it's just sometimes people aren't."_

 _"_ _But I love him so much, Shay. I love him and I need him because I know he can change. I know he can." I answered._

 _I felt so stupid for saying it but it was true. I did believe in Matt more than anything. I believed that he loved me. I never doubted that, but I also believe that Matt has a lot of figuring out to do._

 _"_ _Gabs, sometimes people do shitty things, but that doesn't mean they can't redeem themselves. Look at the houses that these couples pick out on this show we're watching. Some of them are shit but they take a chance on them and the Gaines family helps to restore it and make the house a home again. That's what you helped Matt do. Do you know he actually talked to his mother? He told Kelly everything about how they talked and how he finally understood why his mom did what he did what she did. He's just not ready to talk to you but one day he will be." Shay explained._

 _I shook my head worried that the day may never come._

 _"_ _And if he never is?" I asked fearfully._

 _"_ _Never stop believing in him Gaby."_

The conversation had struck a chord with me, leaving me waiting each day for a call or some sort of sign that he was coming. That he was ready to speak to me and tell me all the things he needed to let out.

However, the day has yet to come. I start my car and make the short drive to my apartment. When I get to the parking lot, I can feel the pain hit me in waves and it takes everything I have not to start sobbing in the driver's seat of my car. I had to at least make it to my bed so my pillow could muffle all the sobs that I was about to let out.

I got out of the car swiftly and walked the two flight of stairs quickly. I was so deep in my thoughts and preparing myself for a good cry, that I didn't even notice a drunk Matt slumped against my door with his face in his hands.

"Matt?" I whispered softly.

His head rose slowly and it was then that I could see the tears in his own eyes and my heart broke but my face stayed stone cold. I walked over to him and helped him up. In the process, one of his tears collided with my cheek and I was sure that I would start producing my own before I could even open the door.

"Gaby, please don't make me leave. I need to talk to you, baby."

I nodded because I had no words as I let the broken man enter my home and allowed him to sag onto the couch. I locked the door behind me and placed my coat to the side on its hanger. Matt head returned to his hands and I could feel the shame coming off of him.

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked as I moved to sit on the other end of the couch.

I knew if I was close enough to touch him, then nothing would be done the way it should. I needed to let him talk. We both needed this small space to figure out whether or not this was the end of the road for us.

"I did it. I talked to her, Gaby. She told me everything. She never meant to hurt me, she never meant to make me feel like my choices didn't matter, she just wanted me to be different from my father." He explained, finally lifting his head to look at me.

God, I missed him. The second his eyes landed on mine, a sense of calm eased over me and I longed to touch him, but I merely motioned for him to go on.

"Gaby, I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to be selfish and angry. I want to love you and respect you and just be yours. I've always known that I wanted to be with you for as long as we possibly could, but I let my pride get in the way, but not anymore baby. I love you. **_I'm in love with you."_** He said adamantly.

"Matt-"

"No Gaby, please let me tell you how sorry I am. I know, _I know_ that you've been through some hell with the guys who have hurt you, and I never wanted to put myself on that list but by being untruthful I did. But tonight I'm taking myself off. Never in my mind have I doubted that I was yours but what I did, and the promises and lies that I told was wrong."

So he did understand. He did understand where he went wrong.

"I thought long and hard about what I did, and I realized that by trying to be nothing like my parents, I was taking on their worst qualities and making them my own. But not anymore, my mother won't be a problem but she will be in our lives at some point but not in the way before. It's all love and respect between her and I. She'll never be like Gina, but she's learning to be my mom in a way that doesn't drive us apart."

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders as I thought about how easy it would be to finally interact with his mother. No more awkwardness, no more secrets, no more discomfort.

"I told you when I first met you that I didn't want to rush the relationship and I did. I put us on a track that was doomed and you stopped us before we did something that you'd resent me for and for that I apologize. Gaby, I need you in my life and I want you so bad, but not if I'm hurting you. I want everything that you are and to give you nothing but love back."

The tears were flowing freely and I was surprised that they were even there. I thought I was holding my composure very well, but when he reached over to wipe them from my cheeks, I practically melted in his arms.

"And Gaby, you don't have to marry me tomorrow, the next day or even next week. But please trust and believe that one day you'll be adding 'Casey' to the end of your name."

And something in me just burst in that moment. I don't know if it was the honesty I had been craving for the longest or the fact that he too still loved me the way I loved him, if not more but at the moment, I forgave him. I trusted him. _And I needed him_.

"Baby, I can't wait for that day." And with that I moved closer to him and pulled him into my arms.

The way he felt was the same if not even better, and though the whiskey invaded my nose, I still breathed him in. I wanted every inch of him but really all I needed was to be in his arms. I pulled him up and led him into my room where I let him fall into bed and hold me while we both slept.

 **Matt**

"My God, finally!" I heard Antonio say.

I opened my eyes only to realize that Gaby's hair was partially covering my face and that half of her body was on top of mine. My arms tightened around her, and it felt so good to just have her there. It had been too long and I needed this moment to last as long as it could.

"I need to call Ma to tell her y'all are finally back together." Antonio said.

I pushed some of Gaby's hair out of the way, prompting her to wake up. When her sleepy eyes settled on mine, she gave me a soft smile and puckered her lips for a kiss that I gladly returned.

It could've gone on a bit longer than a casual peck if it weren't for Antonio's phone going off as he took a picture of us to send to Gina. Gaby froze for a second and then realized what was happening as she jumped out of bed to confront Antonio.

"I have got to stop giving people a key to this place!" She yelled.

Antonio rolled his eyes as he stuffed his phone back into his pants and fixed his signature leather jacket. Gaby gave him a playful shove and I could tell from her demeanor that she was just as happy as I was that he was here. Him being here meant that her family had a reason to spy on us again. It meant that we were back to being "us".

"Antonio, get out!" She said laughing, and pushing him all the way out to the front door. I heard as she even locked the dead bolt, making sure to keep any unwanted visitors that we knew would be heading our way soon.

When she came back, she stood in the doorway admiring me from afar and I took time to do the same. As per usual, she slept in her underwear and a tank top, leaving very little to my imagination. I had missed touching her the way she liked and making her feel good in the only way I know how.

Her legs were graciously toned and her ass looked so amazing and I couldn't wait to feel them in my hands again as I tapped and grabbed them like I did before. As my eyes wandered upwards, I noticed that her nipples had hardened and were making little peaks through the thin fabric. I could feel myself harden at the thought of sucking and teasing those little nubs.

"Like what you see?" She said tauntingly.

"Correction, I **_love_** what I see." I said motioning for her to come back to bed.

She walked over and pulled the sheet away from my body revealing my hard on through my briefs. She palmed it and smiled, and I loved knowing that she missed me the way I missed her.

"Did you mean it, baby? Everything that you said?" She asked.

I nodded before she could even finish the question.

"I'm going to love you right for the rest of my life if you let me. I want you, Gaby. I need you. You've made me a better man and for what, I will always be grateful."

She smiled at me, before gently putting her lips on mine. She pushed me back onto the pillows and straddled me, pressing herself down on my hard-on, I hissed at the touch that I had craved for so long, giving her full advantage as she seized the opportunity to ease her tongue to mine. Our movements were in sync as we made out and moved in a slow grind. Gaby was getting wet; I could tell from the moisture seeping through my briefs.

My hands slid to her ass to guide her down further as I couldn't handle any stopping of the sensation. She felt so good and I wanted her to feel it too. I flipped her over so that our lips detached and so my body could hover over hers.

"You want it?" I whispered as I nibbled her ear.

"No holding back, **_please_**."

And that was all the permission I needed as I helped her slide her panties to the side and slowly applied pressure to her clit. She sighed happily at the sensation, and I decided to take it up a notch as I took a nipple in my mouth and teased it with my teeth and tongue.

"God, yes. Matt!" She moaned.

Her legs widened, allowing me full access. I slid two finger into her and pumped them in and out a couple of times, making sure she was wet enough for me to continue. As I took my fingers out, I noted that she was more than ready for me.

I pulled myself free from my briefs and before I could do anything else, I felt Gaby's hand grip my member with a subtle squeeze as she guided me to her core and teased my tip over her clit and hole. It was a sexy move, and I watched her face as she teased us both. Her eyes settled on mine as she licked her lips slowly and I couldn't help but capture them against mine.

With our lips together, she brought me closer than ever as she guided me into her, forcing us to hiss in pleasure at the feeling. I gave her a moment to adjust but when I felt her walls tighten around me, I knew she was ready.

Her hands found their way to my hips as she guided me at a slower pace that would be comfortable for her. Gradually the pace increased, and soon all you could hear was the sound of skin hitting skin, and our moans mixing to create a beautiful but very loud song. My hands couldn't settle on one part of her body as they played recklessly with her clit or pinched and flicked her nipples.

"Fuck, yes! Y-yes!" Gaby groaned.

The headboard was hitting the wall viciously and as much as I wanted to let us both finish right there and then I wanted her to go as long as possible. I pulled out suddenly, instantly hearing a groan of dissatisfaction, but pulled her up and on top of me, allowing her to ride me into her orgasm.

When she realized what I had done, she gave me a wicked smile, but slid onto me like a pro and ground her hips into mine at a rapid pace. She was slick with sweat and there was no doubt in my mind that we'd both be exhausted by the time this round was over. As her head fell back and she groaned in agony, I couldn't help but admire her. This strong, beautiful woman chose _me_ to love unconditionally.

"God, I'm so in love you." I managed to let out just as her walls tightened once more.

I could feel my orgasm building but I had to make sure she was going to come first. I moved to sit up and pulled her closer as I gave four hefty thrusts before she caved, spazzing against my body as her finished rocked her to the core. I held onto her tightly, as mine hit me full force, practically having me seeing stars.

We both crashed onto the bed, exhausted at the act of love.

"I am so in love with you, too." Gaby whispered into my ear, just before passing out.

I soon followed suit, but not before pressing a kiss to her head.

 **Gaby**

After that deliciously good workout that Matt gave me in bed, we both passed out for a few hours only to start it all up again in the shower. We weren't decent until about 2 pm when we both realized that not one person had interrupted us since Antonio had graced us with his presence earlier in the day.

Both our phones had been set on silent but when we checked there were zero notifications for either one of us. I thought it was a godsend, while Matt was a bit more worried.

It wasn't until we finally left my room, did I finally understand why.

The second that I walked out of my room, now dressed in leggings and a navy v-neck sweater, I remembered that I had locked the deadbolt when I let Antonio out, but now it had been unlocked and only the doorknob lock was currently applied.

I looked at Matt curiously, silently asking him if he had unlocked it. He shook his head and I was about to worry until I hear a suspicious but familiar sound coming from my kitchen. Matt and I rounded the corner, only to find my kitchen full of unwanted guests.

My mother, Severide, Antonio and Shay were all chilling in my kitchen with their own individual sets of headphones. There were fresh flowers on the counter between Shay and Severide who both seemed to be heavily engrossed in their phones, while Antonio was scarfing down what looked like pancakes and my mother had her back to us as she stood in front of the stove putting some bacon into a plate.

"What the hell?" I shouted as loud as I could.

No one heard us as they all went about their business. It wasn't until my mother was moving to place the plate in front of Antonio did she finally notice that we had entered.

"My handsome son! Come on over and eat." My mom said, ushering Matt to a seat next to the rest of the gang at the counter.

They all took their headphones out and smirked in my direction and all I could do in defense is flick them off and pull a stool over.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to be productive members of society finally!" Severide joked.

"Oh shut up, how did you all even get in?" I questioned, not forgetting the mystery of the hour.

"Like it's hard when you got CPD to help?" Shay answered, allowing all my anger to be focused on Antonio.

"Oh hush up, you guys. Can we just appreciate the fact that everything is okay?" My mother commented.

She piled Matt's plate with food and I knew there was no point in getting my own plate because Matt would never be able to finish it. I moved closer to him as we shared the plate and the utensils, allowing everyone to bask in the fact that we were back together for the long haul.

"I'm happy you all figured it out." Kelly said honestly.

I smiled warmly at him, hoping that it would help him understand how much I not only appreciated him but Shay as well for everything they did. Our start was a rough one, but we're still here and we're still going and that's how it was going to be from here on out.

"So, what's next?" My mother asked.

Matt and I looked at each other hopefully and smiled.

"Honestly? We're all in for the long haul. We're gonna go on whatever path life takes us as long it takes us both for a ride.

 **Two years later**

 **Gaby**

"Oh my God, please don't let someone have died." I murmured to myself as I pulled my cardigan closer to my body and tried my hardest not to knock anyone over.

I was in a hurry as I replayed the last hour of my life wondering what could possibly have gone wrong.

 _When I woke up, it took me a while to look at my phone but when I finally did, I saw that I had ten missed calls from Matt and multiple text messages asking me where I was. I was instantly drenched in panic as I hastily called Matt back, praying nothing was seriously wrong._

 _"_ _Hello?" Matt answered._

 _"_ _Matt! What's going on?" I asked suddenly breathless._

 _"_ _Gaby, I can't explain over the phone but you have to get down to our usual coffee spot downtown. I need you here_ **now.** _"_ _He said hurriedly in a panic._

 _I didn't hesitate at all as I grabbed my keys and practically ran out the door as I hurried to get to him. That café had been a part of our relationship from the get go when we had our very first date there and even now, three years later we still love going there._

I pushed my way into the café noticing that it was a full house. As I scanned the room for Matt, my eyes landed on one too many familiar faces. I kept turning around like a mad woman, clutching the silver heart pendant necklace that Matt gave me a year ago. I could feel my eyes tear up as I could only think the worst.

"Gaby!" Matt yelled to me, as he appeared by my side suddenly.

I moved into his arms and thank the Lord that he was in one piece. No visual injuries or bruises and he seemed to have a glow about him.

"What happened? What's going on? Do we need to call Voight or Antonio?" I said, barely letting him speak.

"Gaby, let the man talk! Plus, the gang's all here." I heard Antonio yell to me from the counter.

At that moment, all my friends from the CPD turned around on the stools to face Matt and I. I was surprised to see them there, but when I took a moment to think about it, I realized that I had seen Hermann and Otis here too. Not to mention, I'm sure that I saw my mother and father tucked into a nearby table.

Letting go of Matt, I took a moment to look around and saw that yes, the whole café was packed. However, it was packed with people that I knew and loved. From my family and my mother's book club friends to all of 51 and more. My heart swelled as I turned around the room to look at them all. I watched as each one smirked or smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was going on.

It wasn't until I turned to look back at Matt only to see him down on the ground, specifically down on one knee holding a box open to me.

I gasped, and I could hear my mother already crying in the background.

"Gaby, baby." Matt said.

I nodded, letting more tears fall than I ever knew I had.

"We had our first date here, and this was the place where I decided that I wanted to look into your eyes for the rest of my life. With you, I am forever at ease and constantly under your umbrella of love and respect. You compliment me in the best ways possible and made me the man I am today. I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Will you give me my ultimate happy ending and marry me?" He asked.

I burst out laughing at the inside joke of ours but also shook my head yes. As he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger, I couldn't help but squeal in delight. He picked me up and spun me around as everyone clapped for us.

He finally put me down after a few seconds but not without pulling me into a kiss in the process. We broke apart only for me to whisper in his ear.

"Now, how's that for a happy ending?"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **I'll be writing you all soon for my next story!**

 **And for the last time for Happy Ending, leave a review please, if you'd like.**

 **Nessa**


End file.
